The Legend of Spyro: The Purple Dragon, Book 1
by Thomas Holmes II
Summary: When all he's ever known is taken away from him, a small purple dragon named Spyro will discover his true identity and, with his two friends Sparx and Elora at his side, he will begin his journey towards becoming the monumental figure he's destined to be. Co-written by Erin-the-Gamer1990 and beta read by EquinoxWolf
1. Prologue

**Greetings and salutations, friends and readers. I am Thomas Holmes II and this is my second full-length story. Now you might think my stories are solely about Sonic, but they're not. There are other heroes out there, my friends, and they are just as grand as Sonic. This is the story of one of them.**

* * *

Prologue:

_"Fire. Water. Wind. Electricity. Ice. Earth._

_"These are the six main elements that the Dragons of our Realms were able to wield and master. You might think dragons are merely creatures of myth; but we are real. We live in a world where magic and science existed together in harmony; where we are the guardians of peace._

_"Each dragon is unique in his or her own way; each dragon is born with the power to master one of the six elements. With each element, there is always a master who represented the highest calibre of which a single dragon could reach with their chosen element: they are the Dragon Guardians. I was one of them: the Guardian and Master of Fire. My name is Ignitus._

_"But there is one type of Dragon that was more unique than any other: the Purple Dragon. This kind of Dragon can wield all six elements and possessed abilities beyond most creatures' imaginations._

_"Previously, only one Purple Dragon was known to exist. However, in one Year of the Dragon, it was believed that a second would be born. Word of this forthcoming birth had reached the ears of Malefor, the Dark Master; whose evil loomed over the land, even over a century after his defeat._

_"I should have hidden the eggs long ago, but… the fool I was, I thought we were ready, that they were safe._

_"Oh, how I was wrong…"_

* * *

The Dragon Temple, 13 years ago...

Ignitus, the Dragon Guardian of Fire, approached the doors that led into the Egg Chamber. He unleashed a soft breath of fire that lit the torches on either side of the doors. The doors slid open, granting Ignitus passage.

Hundreds of newly laid eggs gleamed in the torchlight throughout the room. Here, they would be kept safe and warm until they hatched. Each egg, roughly the size of a melon, held its own wondrous surprise for the world, just waiting to gaze upon it for the first time. What element the Dragon wielded was generally determined by their parents, though there were rare cases of variations. Few parents kept their eggs until they hatched, instead relinquishing them into the safe custody of the Temple, as was custom. With every egg different to the next, it was anyone's guess as to what fate had in store for each hatchling.

Ignitus saw that the other five Guardians were there as well. There was Volteer, the Guardian of Electricity; an energetic intellectual known more famously for his curious vocabulary than his quick wit. Beside him, Cyril, the sardonic and proud Guardian of Ice, gazed upon the eggs with cold expectation. The Guardian of Earth, Terrador, watched similarly with a more mindful gaze. His arms, bulging with muscle, crossed his scar-riddled torso. Cordelia, the Guardian of Water, gentle and kind, brought peace to Ignitus' heart at the mere glance of her. The last of the group, Aureole, the Guardian of Air, mumbled to herself; no doubt over-thinking what each eggs might contain.

All six Guardians were garbed in similar robes that signified their status. Most of Ignitus' brethren stood on two legs, the rest on four. Dragons were quadrupeds until adolescence, upon which their bodies grew to allow them balance on their hind legs. As to how many feet an adult dragon walked on, it was entirely their personal preference. Ignitus, himself, enjoyed the freedom of his hands for other things.

"Ah, Ignitus," Terrador said. "We've been expecting you."

"Are you here to check on the Purple one again?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes," Ignitus replied, his eyes wandering over to where a Purple egg sat nestled on a red velvet cushion, atop a pedestal apart from the others. This would be the Purple Dragon that the prophecies spoke of.

"Patience, Ignitus," Aureole said, her voice smooth and calm, placing a bird-like paw on Ignitus' shoulder. "The little one will hatch when he or she is ready."

Ignitus nodded in acknowledgement, but he still went over to gaze down at the egg. A part of him wanted desperately to meet this miraculous creature that instant. He reached up and slowly ran a clawed hand gently across it.

"I won't let any harm come to you, my child," he said quietly.

Suddenly, the Temple began to shake. Dust fell from the ceiling. Ignitus looked around, terror gripped his soul. Could it be… them?

"The Dark Armies!" Volteer cried. "They've come! We must protect the little ones."

"Ignitus, get the Purple Dragon to safety!" Terrador said, ever the leader in dire times. "We'll get the others out of here!"

Ignitus looked back at the purple egg, then picked up in one claw and proceeded to leave. But before he could, the wall suddenly burst inward. An army of Apes entered through the billowing dust. Their leader stepped out from their ranks. Ignitus recognised the sickly, glowing gem embedded in the Ape's eye. He was the Ape King; Gaul. "Attack!" he roared.

"Ignitus, GO!" Cordelia cried. Ignitus didn't need telling twice; he burst through the doors on the other side of the room, dashed out into the open air and took to the skies, keeping the egg cradled close to his body. Several blasts of magic soared through the air, trying to hit him, but Ignitus pressed on. The Apes' mounts couldn't fly as fast as he could.

"Where do you think you're going, Ignitus?"

Another dragon pursued him. This one was draped in a dark cloak and carrying a magical sceptre; the Sorcerer. He flung blasts of magic from its tip at Ignitus, but the Fire Guardian easily evaded them. Suddenly, the hooded dragon teleported himself into Ignitus' path, causing them to collide with each other. He made a grab for the egg, but Ignitus kept it out of his opponent's reach.

"Give me the egg now, and I'll let you live, old friend," the dragon hissed. "You might as well, since you've already failed. You always were a failure!"

At this, Ignitus unleashed a wave of fire that blasted the Sorcerer away from him.

"NEVER!" he roared.

The Sorcerer tumbled to earth, briefly dazed by the attack. Taking advantage of the brief reprieve, Ignitus quickly dived down towards the Silver River below. He had to get the egg away from here and then return to the Temple to help the others. So, he pulled the head off a large mushroom, nestled the purple egg inside the cap and covered it in silver leaves, so that it could blend with the waters. It was rough work, but it would serve. Ignitus gently pushed the makeshift boat into the silver waters of the river. He watched the egg slowly float away.

"May the Ancestors look after you," he said, speaking the Dragon equivalent of a prayer. "May they look after us all…"

With that, he took off once more, leaving the egg, and the baby dragon curled up inside it, to float away, where, hopefully, the Dark Armies couldn't find it. But when he returned to the Temple, what he found was not good in the slightest...

* * *

As morning came, the sun's light glistened on the surface of the river, its heat warming the small egg in its little boat. By now, it was far away from the Dragon Realms, safe from any harm.

This egg, floating down the Silver River, would be the beginning of a extraordinary hero, destined to become the hero of his world, and many others.

**The Legend of Spyro: The Purple Dragon**

**Book 1: Elements**

Eventually, the egg came to rest in a distant swamp. Two dragonflies were gathering supplies for their home. The brightly blue male spotted the strange boat against the bank and flew down to look.

"What is this, Flash?" his mate asked, her glow a lush green colour.

"Beats me, Nina," Flash replied. "I've never seen an egg this big before."

"I wonder what could be inside," Nina said.

They didn't have to wonder for long. Just then, the egg began to shake. Cracks appeared in it and soft grunting noises could be heard. Flash and Nina watched in awe as a small purple dragon with stubby yellow horns, poked his head out and blinked open bright amethyst eyes.


	2. Dragon Origins

**Chapter 1: Dragon Origin**

**Many thanks for deviantArt member mastergamer20 for helping me with this.**

**Disclaimer: I own only Elora's parents.**

* * *

The baby purple dragon gazed up at the two dragonflies, Flash and Nina. The two dragonflies were astounded by the tiny creature before them.

"Incredible," Flash breathed.

"Someone must've left this baby here," Nina wondered as she looked up the river. "You think he came from the river?"

"I don't think so. In any case though, we can't leave him here. I think we should take him in until he's grown up. Or until his family comes looking for him."

Nina nodded. It made sense; there was no logic to judging whether the creature was dangerous or not based on appearance. The two dragonflies lifted the small boat up and carried the dragon to their home in a pit, where a yellow glowing egg sat, a yellow baby dragonfly poking his head out. He was crying.

"Shhhh, it's okay, Sparx. It's all right," Nina shushed her child, lifting him into her arms. She had hoped they would make it back before he hatched, alas there was no changing what was.

"You know, we should name this little one as well. What do you think we should call him?"

"Hmmmm, I was thinking… how about... Spyro?"

"Spyro… huh, I like it." Flash looked at the baby dragon. "Spyro, this is your new brother, Sparx."

Spyro and Sparx looked at each other with wonder.

"I'm sure you two will become good friends," Flash said. He then patted Spyro's head gently. "Don't you worry, little one; we'll take good care of you, until your family comes looking for you. If they do at all…"

* * *

But they didn't. No creature like Spyro ever came looking for him. Not that Flash and Nina seemed to mind; nor did Spyro himself. As far as he knew, he was a dragonfly like the rest of them; a big purple one, perhaps, but a dragonfly, nonetheless. He and Sparx became thick as thieves; inseparable brothers, despite being very different in a lot of ways.

At the age of six, Spyro was playing tag in the swamp with Sparx. The young dragon was it, racing after his brother's golden trail.

Sparx laughed. "Ha, ha, ha, you never catch me, big boy. Face it, you're too slow."

"Heh, you're toast when I catch you!" Spyro said, leaping over logs and rocks in his path.

Sparx broke from Spyro's sight, and hid inside of a nearby mushroom cap. Spyro didn't see where his brother went but he could smell him. Sniffing the air, he could tell that Sparx was still close, so Spyro looked around the clearing.

"Great, now where'd he go?"

Sparx gave a quiet chuckle. Unfortunately for him, Spyro also had strong hearing and caught the faint noise. Smiling slyly, he pounced at the mushroom, tore it up and touched Sparx.

"Tag! You're it!" he cried, and dashed off.

"Oh, you!" Sparx said. "Come back here!"

Spyro laughed as Sparx chased him through the swamp, when he noticed something shining in a cavern.

"Huh?" Spyro wondered, just as Sparx caught up and tagged him on the head.

"Ha! Tag, I told you you're too slow big boy! Maybe you're not good at…" Sparx saw the cave too. "Tag? What are you looking at?"

"I see something shining in the cave in there."

"Hmmmm, we should have a look."

Sparx moved forward, but Spyro tried to stop him.

"W-wait, we can't go in there. Mom and Dad told us not to wander into any caves. It could be dangerous. What if we get in trouble?"

Sparx rolled his eyes. "Dude, we're kids. We always get in trouble. The worst Mom and Dad will do is scold us. I've learned to tune it out. Besides, I bet there's treasure in there."

Without waiting, Sparx flew in. Spyro groaned and followed him inside. The roof was dipping with water, and fungi grew all over the place. Just then, Sparx cried out.

"WHOA!"

Spyro gasped and ran ahead, until he came upon a big pink crystal.

"We're going to be rich!" Sparx said excited.

Spyro looks at it. "Wow, it is a big gem."

"No duh, Sherlock!" Sparx teased. "Now come on and dig this out so we can make something great with it."

"No!" Spyro said. "I think I want to keep it, actually."

"Why?"

"I don't know why, but there's something about it that seems... attractive... mesmerising..."

"Hey!" said a voice behind them, and the brothers jumped. They heard the sounds of soft clopping, and a girl approached them from the cave mouth. She wasn't like any creature they'd ever seen. She looked like a doe that walked on its hind legs and had hands. Her eyes were green. Brown hair ruffled around her pointed ears. She wore a leafy dress and bracelets. Spryo and Sparx couldn't tell much more about her, though she seemed a few years older than them; about ten.

"What are you doing with my gem?" the girl said indignantly.

"Your gem?" Spyro asked.

"Yes, mine!" the girl huffed. "I know, technically, it belongs to you dragons, but if you're gonna use it, at least ask before you do."

"I'm so sorry, but... wait, what did you call me?" Spyro asked, confused.

"A dragon," the girl replied.

"No, no, you've got it wrong. I'm a dragon_fly_," Spyro said.

The girl laughed. "Ha, ha, ha, then you're the biggest dragonfly I've ever seen!"

"Ha-de-ha-ha," Spyro said dully. He'd heard that before, many times. At first, it had bothered them, but he had learned to ignore it. "And what are you meant to be? Some kind of goat?" He was looking at the girl's legs; she tilted her head down to meet his gaze.

"I'm a faun, you dork!" she teased.

"Oh heh, sorry," Spyro said.

"So you don't know that you're a dragon?" the girl asked.

"No. Everyone in our family are dragonflies, so I thought I was one too. I've never even seen a dragon myself," Spyro said, dropping his head. Everything was starting to get confusing.

"Well, I heard stories from my parents that dragons are noble warriors protecting those in the Dragon Realms against the Ape Army," the girl explained. "Did your parents ever tell you, at least?"

"No, they haven't," Spyro said, shaking his head.

"Listen, faun girl, I think you mistake my brother for something else," Sparx said, frowning. "Spyro may look like an odd dragonfly, but he's still my bro! So lay off him!"

The girl realized how uncomfortable Spryo was. "Oh… sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Let me introduce myself. My name is Elora. My parents and I recently moved to this swamp to get away from the war. Your name is Spyro, right?" she asked.

"That's right," Spyro replied. "This is my little brother, Sparx."

"Hey, I'm the same age as you are!"

"You know what I mean."

"I was born first!"

"Well, Mom and Dad saw me hatch from my egg first."

"Hey, don't play that card on me!"

Elora laughed again. "You two are so funny!"

The boys chose to abandon their argument. "You say you and your parents recently came to this swamp?" Spyro said to Elora. "Why don't you come and live with us?"

"Really?"

"Of course, well if your parents are okay with it," Spyro said. Though Elora was a stranger to him, it seemed only polite to offer her and her family some shelter.

"That would be perfect, thank you! They're still looking for a good spot for our new home. I'll go find them. They're not far off."

Spyro gave Elora directions to where they lived. As she left to fetch her parents, Sparks and Spyro returned home to inform theirs.

"She actually seems quite nice," Spyro said.

"Well, as long she doesn't take up much room," Sparx grumbled. "Your tail hogs up enough space as it is."

"Come on, she and her parents need help." Then Spyro began to wonder. "About what she said about me; being a dragon..."

"Don't believe that, do you?" Sparx asked.

"I… I don't know," Spyro admitted. "I mean, I suppose it could explain why I'm different, but I don't want to feel like... like I'm not part of this family."

"Hey, you are too, Spyro," Sparx said. "Big or small, purple or not, you are my brother."

Spyro smiled. "Thanks, Sparx."

Elora had worked faster than expected, for she arrived with her parents just as the boys reached their house. Her father, Cleem, was big, brown faun with thick antlers and blue eyes. Elora's mother, Shabae, had albino white fur and green eyes.

"Mum, Dad, these are my new friends, Spyro and Sparx," Elora said. "They've offered to let us stay with them and their parents."

"That is nice of them," Shabae said.

"Very interesting. There's a dragon here in the swamp," Cleem said as he looked at Spyro.

"Well, I'm more of a dragonfly, mister," Spyro said, still not wanting to talk about the subject yet. "Come on, then. We'll introduce you to our parents."

Spyro and Sparx led the Faun Family to their home. Flash and Nina saw them returning.

"Boys, you're back early," Nina said.

"Yeah, and we met a new friend and her parents," Spyro said as he showed them Elora and her folks.

"Hello," Cleem said, inclining his head. "Pleasure to meet you. I am Cleem; this is my mate, Shabae and our daughter Elora. We recently fled our forest when the war reached us. We were offered a home among your kind by your children, if that's not any trouble for you."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all," Nina said. Her mate leaned close to her.

"Darling, do we even have room for three… whatever they are?" Flash whispered.

"They're fauns, Dad," Spyro said, "And I'm sure we do. Besides, they're essentially war refugees. At the very least, we could help them make shelter."

"War?"

"Yeah, a war from a place called the Dragon Realms," Spyro explained.

"I'm surprised that you haven't heard of it," Cleem remarked. "The war has been going for six years now."

"Hmmm. We don't often see travellers in these parts, so we don't hear much news from outside our swamp," Flash replied.

"Also, they think that Spyro himself is a Dragon," Sparx chuckled. "Can you believe it?"

When they heard those words, Flash and Nina knew that they have to tell Spyro the truth about his birth. But first, things first, they had to help make their new friends comfortable.

"We can help set up shelter," Nina said. "We can use branches and leaves."

"But we must warn you, there are quite a few pests in this area, mainly Frogweeds and Bulb Spiders," Flash added.

"Oh, that should be no trouble," Cleem said.

"We've had to deal with pests before, being forest dwellers, originally," Shabae said.

A little later, the fauns had had their new shelter set up and were gathered around a campfire, cooking dinner. While they were doing so, Spyro approached his parents.

"Mum, Dad, I... I am your son, aren't I?" Spyro asked, rather anxiously.

"Of course, you are," Nina said, flying forwards to stroke Spyro's snout. "You'll always be our son. But what Elora told you is true; you aren't a dragonfly. We found you as an egg, floating in the Silver River. Since we couldn't find your parents, we decided to take you in until they came looking for you. So far, though, no one has."

"Oh, I see." Spyro looked off into the woods. "I wonder why they dropped me off in the Silver River?"

"I don't know, but I assume it could be because of this war in the Dragon Realms," Flash said. "If they thought it was too dangerous to be with them, then they might have believed you would be safer somewhere far away; and hoped that someone like us would find you."

"Spyro, we realize you must want to find your own kind, and we understand," Nina said, "but if what Elora and her parents say is true about the war, the Dragon realms are no place for a child your age to be."

"Well I do want to know more of myself." Spyro wondered. "But if you want me to, I can stay..."

"For now, that is what we want," Nina said. "But I promise you; when you're old enough to fend for yourself, you can go and find your dragon family."

"Okay, Mum," Spyro replied. "I... understand."

* * *

_7 years later..._

"8... 9... 10..." Spyro counted. "Okay, coming, ready or not!" He was playing hide and seek with Sparx and Elora.

Over the years, Elora and her family had settled in remarkably well with the dragonflies. Despite their initial awkwardness, and herself just as different to the two boys as they were to each other, Elora had become like a sister to Spyro and Sparx, and they always enjoyed playing together. Elora had learned not to talk about Spyro being a Dragon in front of him, as it made him uncomfortable.

Spyro had grown considerably, being now 4 feet, 3 inches long, from head and tail. His wings could now enable proper gliding, and his horns extended just over a foot in length.

He had never stopped thinking about where he came from; what was going on in this 'war' the Dragons were fighting. But, trusting his parents, he did his best not to let it bother him too much. He was still young, and war was no place for him. But he couldn't possibly know that this simple game would catapult him into that war much sooner than he'd thought.

Spyro looked for his adopted siblings as Sparx and Elora hid behind the trees. Together they snuck away from the dragon, looking for a good hiding spot.

"You think Spyro will find us this time?" Elora asked.

"Doubt it, since I've found the greatest hiding spot in history, come on!" Sparx flew ahead and Elora followed him. The faun had a handmade backpack which held firewood, supplies and her gem.

Spyro's amethyst eyes scanned his home; he snuck over to the huts that Elora and her parents had made for themselves, and peeked inside. Neither Sparx nor Elora were in there.

Then, he heard a soft rustle of leaves on the slope heading up from his home.

"Uh oh," Elora whispered, and hurried off after Sparx. Spyro didn't see her, but he heard her hooves moving.

"Alright, then, here I come," he said, and he followed.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the children, a band of thieves were roaming the Swamp nearby. These Thieves searched for materials the Apes could use to fuel their armies and weapons. They were mysterious creatures, garbed in striped blue robes with their faces hidden among their cloths.

"You think we'll find some stuff to sell for the Apes in this Swamp?" one of the Thieves asked.

"Of course we will," the leader said. "We just need to find the right sources."

The Thieves looked around when they heard someone nearby.

"Hold on! We're not alone here…" the leader said as he got closer, and saw Elora & Sparx wondering by. The cover of Elora's backpack slipped, and the leader saw something gleam inside.

"Ah-hah," he said quietly. "Looks like we've got something, boys…"

At that moment, Sparx got caught by a Frogweed.

"Ah, right, let me out of here, you overgrown fungus!" he cried in a muffled voice. "Elora, a little help!"

"Hmm, I dunno," Elora said teasingly. "Frogweeds need to eat too, you know?"

"Elora, please, help a brother out!" Sparx begged. "My wings are gonna decay!"

Elora, giggling, delivered a sharp kick to the Frogweed, causing it to spit Sparx out.

"Bleargh! Now I smell as bad as Spyro does when he hasn't bathed in a while!" he groaned, as Elora chuckled at his predicament. Neither noticed the Thieves approaching until it was too late.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spyro was following his brother and sister. A few Frogweeds popped up, but Spyro knew how to deal with them. He slashed at them with his claws, butted them with his horns and whipped them with his tail. They sank back into the Earth, defeated.

"Now where could those two have gotten to?" Spyro wondered.

"Hey, let me go, you crooks!"

"Elora! Sparx! What's wrong?"

Spyro ran ahead and saw Sparx and Elora being grabbed by thieves.

"Get off me!" Elora shouted.

"We will, cutie, one we get that treasure!" The leader chuckled as he got out her gem.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Spyro growled at the thieves.

A Thief gasped in fright. "A Dragon? Here in the swamp?!"

"Why is there a dragon here? I thought the Apes killed all of their eggs years ago!" Another Thief said.

"Who cares? It's still a small dragon!" The Leader said. "Get rid of him!"

The two thieves got out their blades, ready to fight Spyro.


	3. Meeting Ignitus

**Chapter 2: Meeting Ignitus**

**Disclaimer: I own only Cleem and Shabae**

* * *

The two Thieves advanced on Spyro, their blades drawn. Terror gripped him. His stare fixed onto the glint from the sharp edges. Spyro had fought all kinds of pests in this Swamp, but none of them had used swords. Still, he had to try; for Elora and Sparx.

"Now you be a good little dragon and hold still for us," one of the Thieves said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Spyro answered. Quick as a whip, he swiped his tail around, knocking the Thief's feet out from under him.

"Hey!" the Thief leader shouted. "Get him!"

The other one sought payback. Spyro dodged out of the way from his blades and countered with a swift bash with his horns. The Thief fell as easily as the first.

"Yeah, you get 'em, Spyro!" Elora called.

A third Thief charged at Spyro with stunning speed, but Spyro rolled out of the way. He kicked the Thief in the back buck-style, sending him sprawling. A few others tried the same tactics. However, Spyro's confidence had grown. He ducked around every blade and struck back hard and fast.

"You're pretty tough, little one," the leader said. "But either you give up now, or else your goat friend becomes a foot smaller and this insect gets squashed." He held his blade to Elora's blade, while his companion raised his foot to crush Sparx.

"Elora! Sparx! NOOOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" In that moment of dire panic, something awoke inside of Spryo. A flash of rage and burning will blazed deep within his chest. As he screamed, a stream of fire burst forth from his lips!

The flames startled the Thieves, catching their robes alight. They screamed in terror and pain as they rolled through the mud to put them out."It burns! It burns!" one of the thieves shouted.

"It burns! It burns!" one of the Thieves shrieked.

"Whoa, was that fire, dude?!" Sparx exclaimed.

The leader watched his men panic with horror in his eyes. This distraction allowed Elora to elbow him in the ribs and snatch his blade from him.

"Get away from us!" Elora threatened. The leader backed up as Spyro joined her side.

"We can't take this guy head on! Men, we have to retreat!"

The scared and singed Thieves ran off. Spyro indulged himself and torched the last one in the butt. "OW! Wait for me! Wait for me!" The last Thief yelped. Beating at his smoking pants, he ran after his partners as they disappeared into the swamp.

"Good riddance," Sparx sneered, sticking out his tongue.

"You guys alright?" Spyro asked.

"Yes, thanks to you," Elora said. "But how did you do that, Spyro?"

"I don't know, it's the first time I've ever breathed fire from my mouth," Spyro said. "I guess I was so angry I had to let it out."

"Well, remind me to never get on your bad side," Sparx said.

"At least the thieves are gone. Still, I wonder why they're here in the swamp," Elora wondered, frowned. "I know those hooded thieves came from the Scorch Desert. That's a long way from here"

"I don't know. We should tell our folks about them," Spyro said.

"We should probably go find them," Sparx said. "You never know, they could run into those thieves."

"They'll be alright," Elora said. "They always stick together and my parents can defend themselves without too much trouble. Come on, boys, let's get back home." She caught up her backpack and swung it onto herself, and the three children headed back to their little home.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Thieves had met up with their correspondents, the Apes. When greeted with the sight of singed and muddy Thieves, the Apes' leader, Tukekar Ghostthief, demanded an explanation. Equally ashamed and fearful, the Thief leader told him what had happened.

"A Dragon, did you say?" Tukekar said, shocked.

"Yes, a purple one!" the Thief leader said. "He torched us with fire."

The news of a purple dragon in the swamp perplexed the Apes, for they had believed the purple egg had smashed during their raid on the Dragon Temple.

"How is it possible?! We thought there was only one purple dragon?" one of the Apes asked.

"Oh no, Gaul isn't going to like this, Tukekar," another Ape Soldier moaned.

"Where did you last saw this purple dragon?" Tukekar asked of the Thieves.

The Thief leader pointed to the path from which they had came. "Down in the middle of the swamp! He wasn't alone, though. There was a dragonfly and faun girl with him."

"Then, we should pay them a little visit and capture the purple dragon. Come on, boys! We're going dragon hunting!"

The Apes cheered and roared, as the Leader whistled for their rides, giant bat creatures called Dreadwings. They landed, screeching menacingly, and the Apes all mounted them.

"You stay here," Tukekar said to the Thief Leader. "We'll get the Dragon."

"Right you are, Commander," the Thief Leader saluted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spyro, Sparx and Elora had returned to their home. Their parents appeared to still be out gathering supplies. Spryo wanted to go look for them, but Elora convinced him that their folks would return any minute. Thus they waited together. Fortunately there was plenty to occupy their minds.

"I'm guessing breathing fire is something a Dragon can do," Spyro asked Elora.

"Oh yeah," Elora replied. "And more. They can breathe electricity, water, wind, ice and earth."

"Crikey!" Sparx said. "Now I definitely know not to get on your bad side, Spyro."

"Relax, Sparx," Elora said. "Dragons can only breathe a single element."

"So, fire's all I got?"

"I guess so."

"And it's not gonna be enough, dragon!" came a voice from above. The three children looked up and saw the huge Dreadwings swooping down towards them. The trio screamed in terror and dashed away from the claws of the Dreadwings as Tukekar landed in front of them.

"Heh, we thought you were dead, dragon!"

"Dead?! What are you talking about?" Spyro asked in shock.

"No matter, just imagine the boss' face when I captured the purple dragon and have his head mounted on my wall!" Tukekar said, excited.

"What?!" Spyro panicked as he, Sparx and Elora watched the Dreadwings tearing down the huts.

"Nowhere to hide, dragon!" one of the Apes laughed.

"Oh man, this isn't good!" Sparx shouted.

"We gotta run!" Elora said, scared.

"You're not going anywhere!" Tukekar growled threateningly. He brandished his weapon at the trio.

Spyro became angry and shot fire at the Ape's pet Dreadwing. It screamed in agony and threw its master off its back.

"Now you've done it, you little runt!" Tukekar snarled, picking himself up from the dirt.

"Spyro, Elora, Sparx!" came a voice from close by. "What's going on? Did you kids bring another wild creature home?"

"Mum! Dad!" Spyro cried. "Don't come any closer."

Too late! Flash, Nina, Cleem and Shabae appeared on the slope that led down to their home. They all gaped in horror at the sight before them.

"Get them!" Tukekar roared, pointing a sword at them. "I'll get these three!"

The parents all tried to flee, but the Apes shot energy beams at them, which ensnared them all in a net.

"MUM! DAD!" Elora screamed.

"Run, kids!" Cleem cried, fighting at their bonds.

"Not without you!" Spyro said. He charged forward, but Tukekar blocked his path.

"Then you guess you won't be leaving here alive!" he grinned. Spyro unleashed a blast of fire at the Ape Commander. Unfortunately, Tukekar blocked it with an energy shield.

"You think I didn't come prepared to deal with dragons?" he sneered. "Atop a mountain; underground; in the middle of a swamp; you never know where you might find them. Now, come here!"

He shot an energy beam of his own, but Spyro dodged it easily. Elora and Sparx tried to run, but two Apes grabbed them both. Spyro saw this and ran at them, but Tukekar took advantage of this. He lit a stick of dynamite and threw it at Spryo. It didn't hit him directly, but the blast was enough to send Spyro flying. He hit a rocky wall and slid down it, stunned.

"Your feelings for your friends and family make you weak," Tukekar said mockingly, advancing on him. "So much for the prophesied Purple Dragon!" And he raised his sword for a killing strike.

"I think not!" a voice challenged. From the sky, a large figure suddenly landed in their midst. He wore fiery orange battle armour over a set of robes and sported a spear and shield, as well as a red and gold symbol on his chest. He shot a blast of fire at Tukekar, scorching his unprotected back. Tukekar cried out in pain.

"A Guardian!" he cried. "Kill him!"

The Guardian, whoever he was, swung his spear at the Apes, sending a wave of fire that halted them in their tracks. Tukekar shot a spear at him, but the Guardian blocked it with his shield. He threw his own spear at the Ape Commander, which he dodged, but such an act was merely a distraction. The Guardian then spread his wings and swooped to grab Spyro, Elora and Sparx, nestling all three of them in the crook of his left arm.

"Our parents!" Elora cried. The Guardian made for the spot where the parents were trapped, but they, along with the Apes holding them, were gone.

"It's no good!" the figure cried, and took off into the sky, pausing only to grab his spear with his tail.

Tukekar shouted to his troops. "Men, follow the Guardian! Look everywhere if you have to! And don't return until you find all of them!"

"Yes, sir!" The Apes shouted as they mounted their Dreadwings and began the hunt for the Dragon and the Guardian.

* * *

The figure had reached a safe spot away from the Apes. Inside a huge cavern, he placed Spyro, Sparx and Elora down on the ground.

"Whoa, thanks for the save, big guy," Sparx commented.

"We have to find our parents!" Elora shouted, as she tried to run off, but the Guardian stopped her.

"I'm sorry, but your folks are prisoners of the Dark Armies," he said sadly.

Elora paled. "No... NO!" She fell to her knees and slammed her fist on the ground.

Spyro hung his head in shame. "Elora, I'm sorry." He went over to his adopted sister, and placed a paw on her shoulder. Elora grabbed him and hugged him tightly. Sparx moved in too, and the three children clutched at each other, crying silently. Spyro didn't care if Flash and Nina weren't his biological parents They'd taken him in. They'd loved him. And now they were gone, along with Elora's parents. It was all too much.

"I'm really sorry, dear children," the Guardian said gently. "But I promise you; we'll get them back."

"I hope so," Elora sniffled.

"Who were those guys? And why were they after us?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, any reason why they wrecked our home and took our folks?" Sparx added.

"Well, it seems you're unaware of who you are," The Guardian said.

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked desperately. "Do you know me? Who even are you? Where do I come from? What are you? WHAT AM I?!"

"Calm yourself, young one," the Guardian said. "I realise all this must be very stressful. But firstly, to answer who I am..." He removed his helmet to reveal his face. It was only then that the three children truly realised that he was a dragon like Spyro, but much larger with fiery orange and red scales, orange eyes and was walking on two legs. "I am Ignitus, Dragon Guardian of Fire."

Sparx gaped at him. "And I thought you were a big one, Spyro."

"Wait; were you the one who sent my egg down the Silver River?" Spyro asked.

"Yes," Ignitus replied. "It was the only way to save you from the Apes. And I am so relieved to see that you are alive." He sighed deeply. "But it's too late, I fear"

"Why do those Apes want with me?" Spyro wondered. "Where do I come from?"

"Yeah, what's their beef with Spyro?" Sparx agreed.

"Spyro, is it?" Ignitus asked the young dragon, who nodded. "Well, I should tell you why, but it will be hard for you to understand."

And Ignitus began his story.

"First of all, you should know that Dragons have been the protectors of this world for thousands of years; mastering the six primary elements and studying the mysteries of nature. I am from a lineage of Fire Dragons, and represent my brethren as one of the Guardians of the Realms. There are five other Guardians for each element; my close friends. We protected the land together and led dragon-kind in an age of peace. But then an old enemy, the Dark Master, Malefor, wanted to destroy everything we worked so hard for. Thirteen years ago, during the Year of the Dragon, Malefor sent the Ape Army to attack the Temple and destroy the Eggs being cared for there. Many died on that night, so we went into war to avenge those who were lost."

Ignitus turned his gaze upward, becoming lost in memory. "For many years, we fought all over the Realms, clashing countless times with the brutal armies of the Dark Master. Both sides were determined to prevail, but they outnumbered us. We Guardians led our small, yet valiant forces into battle after battle. At first, they were mostly Apes. But over the years they found help from the Riptocs, and even some of our own, who had betrayed us. There seemed a point in which we were beginning to turn the tide of the war. But that... was when Cynder came!"

"Cynder?" Spyro asked.

"Yes, Cynder. She was ruthless, cunning, and the strongest foe we have ever face. She wields Malefor's black magic and has the power to match the Guardians. We came close to defeating her, one day. However, reinforcements arrived for her; the disgraced Dragon Elder, Red, and the Sorcerer, Sirorrialth. They cast a spell to seal Dragons in crystal prisons. Only I, Ignitus, was able to escape. Ashamed, I left my allies behind. There are people in the lands of Avalar who do their best to stop the Dark Armies. However, their strength is not enough to defeat Malefor and his commanders. There are even some who have given up the war..." Ignitus finished sadly.

"That's terrible... but what does it have to do with Spyro?" Elora asked.

"Well, a Purple Dragon is exceedingly rare and powerful, with only one other known to have existed. Only the Purple Dragon can master all six elements, unlock the deepest secrets of dragons and have the power to stop the Dark Master. You."

"'You' means him?" Sparx asked.

"Me? That... that can't be true..." Spyro said, confused.

"Yeah, I think you might have mixed that one up," Sparx agreed. "That's... a bit of a stretch."

"I know it must seem much," Ignitus admitted. "I do not mean to place any pressure on you, Spyro; especially when you're still very young, and clearly new to all this. Besides, the prophecies never foretold the destruction this war would bring us."

"Well, those monsters took my parents, and Elora's," Spyro said after some thought. "And they destroyed the home I grew up in. And now they threaten my other home; where I came from. They must be stopped."

"What, are you crazy?!" Sparx said, stunned. "If these Guardians couldn't stop these 'Dark Armies', what hope do you have?"

"He is right; it's not so simple, Spyro," Ignitus agreed.

"Well, I'd rather try and fail than not try at all," Spyro said fiercely. "Besides, what other choice do I have?" he added quietly. "Plus, I like to help other creatures; I've helped many in the swamp, and I don't feel right not helping you now..."

Ignitus gazed into Spyro's eyes for a long moment. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"Those dragonflies have raised you well," he said at last. "I suppose you deserve to know your beginning, before it all ends."

"You don't know that," Elora said.

"You're right, I don't know," Ignitus admitted. "Come, Spyro. You two should probably stay here," he added to Elora and Sparx.

"Seems reasonable," Sparx said.

"Uh-uh, no way!" Elora said firmly. "Spyro's our brother; we stick together, no matter what. Either we come with Spyro, or none of us come with you."

"Hey, hey Elora! You heard what that Dragon Guy said!" Sparx protested. "About war and people dying… Seriously, this is bad stuff!"

"Sparx, our parents have been captured, and it could've been us if Ignitus didn't come," Elora argued.

"Well... can't argue with that," Sparx said.

Ignitus sighed, realizing he couldn't argue with them. "Very well, I guess you two should come along, but once you get involved, there is no turning back..."

"Well like I said, I don't think we have much choice now," Spyro said. "Those Apes will be after all of us."

"All right then, follow me." Ignitus turned and began to walk off through the cavern. Spyro and Elora followed.

"Why does it seem I'm the only one with common sense?" Sparx asked himself, before he too followed.

* * *

**And so it begins...**


	4. Training

**A/N: Only Sapia and the Professor's name belong to me. Also, many thanks ****to EquinoxWolf for the constructive criticism regarding choice of words and how the story here is paced.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Training

Ignitus led the children through the cavern. Everything that the guardian had told them spun circles in Spryo's mind, filling him with excitement and dreading nerves at the same time. He was going back to where he came from, but as Ignitus had warned; it wouldn't be a pleasant return.

"Where are we going, Sir?" Elora asked.

"A safe haven, where I have gathered a few allies," Ignitus replied. "And it's no need for 'sir', Miss... Elora, is it?"

"That's right," the faun replied. "The dragonfly is Sparx."

"Ah, yes. As I was saying, there is no need for formalities. You may address me as Ignitus if you wish."

He said no more until they came to a pair of doors. Torches stood on either side, both cold and empty. Ignitus took a deep breath in and exhaled flame into their chambers, igniting a strange-smelling fuel inside. The torches grew hot quickly, filling the area with light. After a short wait, the doors slid open.

"The torches only burn with a dragon's fire," Ignitus explained. "This prevents the Apes getting in, should they find this place."

"Nice," Spyro commented.

"Thank you, Spyro," Ignitus said as the four stepped inside. The doors sealed shut behind them on their own. As their group entered the underground haven, Spyro, Elora and Sparx noticed that the walls were well-polished. Steel shafts ran along the ceiling, reaching overhead like the branches of the swamp's canopy. They soon passed a glass pane which showed them a large room with heavy bookcases and strange machinery.

"Wow... Look at those books and stuff," Spyro said, looking through the glass in wonder.

Sparx looked at the machinery. "So what's with this thingamajig?"

"My friend, Professor Mendelcomb, loves to tinker and create amazing new inventions," Ignitus explained.

"Professor Mendelcomb?" Spyro asked, curious.

"He's a mole who, before the war, was the Head Scientist of Avalar," Ignitus replied. "You see, Spyro; our society is built on a combination of magic and science. Whereas many civilizations prefer one of the other, we study both to gain a deeper understanding of our world."

Ignitus realized he had the children's enamoured attention.

"And with the Professor's research, it is possible to create a bright future for our world. Alas, there are some who want to use that research for sinister purposes."

"I assume those Apes and their cronies," Elora said.

"Yes. Among others… Anyway, I think you should meet the Professor for yourselves. We will all be spending a lot of time together, after all."

Ignitus led the trio to a door. He knocked on it gently.

"Who is it? I'm in the middle of something," a squeaky voice answered.

"It's me, Professor Mendelcomb; Ignitus, I have returned with three allies."

"Oh? That's lovely, Ignitus. Unfortunately I have my hands full right now. I will meet them later at supper, I promise."

Ignitus sniffed, hardly looking surprised. "Certainly you could spare five minutes? You might be very interested to meet these children. One of them is the purple dragon."

There was the sound of shattering glass as someone ran to the door and opened it. There stood Professor Mendelcomb, a small mole shorter than Elora, with a white lab coat, black pants and shoes and wearing glasses over his tiny eyes.

"My word, a purple dragon, you said?"

"Yes," Spyro said, moving forwards. "I'm Spyro; these are my adopted siblings: Elora and Sparx."

"Hello." "Hi."

"Wow!" the Professor said, his tiny eyes wide in awe. "The rare purple dragon, as I live and breathe."

"Yes. Very interesting..." The Professor moved closer to inspect Spyro. The purple dragon felt very uneasy with his personal space being encroached.

"Uh, Professor… Could you please take a step back, if you don't mind?" Spyro asked.

"Oh, sorry. I've just never seen a purple dragon before. Tell me, what elements have you mastered so far?"

"None," Spyro said. "I've only just started using fire."

"Ah, yes, fire," the Professor said. "The first element ever to be mastered by dragon kind."

"Spyro is relatively new to our ways, Professor," Ignitus explained. "He was raised by dragonflies. Would you mind helping me to demonstrate the basics to him?"

"Oh, of course, Ignitus," the Professor smiled.

"What about us?" Elora asked as they began leading Spyro away.

"It will be better if the Professor and I work with Spyro alone. Elemental training can be dangerous until young dragons learn proper control," Ignitus said regretfully. He then noticed something behind her. "However, there is someone nearby who you might like to meet, Elora."

"Really, who?"

Just then, they heard the sound of approaching hooves. Elora turned as another faun raced toward them. She was older than Elora, closer to her parents' age. The faun had soft brown eyes, black hair and grey fur, clad in light combat armour. A crossbow was slung across her back, appearing well-used.

"Ah, Ignitus, you're back," the faun greeted. "I've wanted to speak to you; some of our troops are getting restless. We really should think about making some kind of move before long, and-"

She stopped, her eyes on Elora, who was also surprised to see another faun here.

"Hello, who do we have here?"

"I'm... I'm Elora."

"Hang on... I remember you. Little Elora! You were just a baby when I saw you last; where are your parents, Cleem and Shabae?"

"...they were captured," Elora said, her eyes downcast.

"Oh no, I'm sorry to hear..." the faun said.

"It's all right..." Elora responded, trying to sound upbeat but convincing no one. "But who are you?"

"I am Sapia," the faun replied. "I'm the Commander of the Archery Division. Your parents were friends of mine before they fled our homeland. At least you're alright, kid. And I promise you; when I find the monsters who took your parents, they will pay for it."

Elora managed a true smile. "Thanks, Sapia. That is reassuring."

"Hey, don't forget us! My and Spyro's parents were captured too," Sparx complained. Sapia noticed him and Spyro for the first time.

"Sorry about my brother. My name's Spyro and this is my brother Sparx," Spyro said. "Elora is our adopted sister."

"A purple dragon," Sapia said, her eyes marvelling Spyro. "Looks like there could be hope for us, yet."

"Yes, indeed," Ignitus said. "Now, if you'll excuse us, Sapia; the Professor and I have some training planned for Spyro."

"Ah, yes," Elora said. "I'll go off with Sapia, if that's alright?"

"Of course, it is," Sapia said, grinning. "I might be able to teach you some things myself."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Elora added. She took off her backpack, and drew out the pink gem. "I believe this could help you guys. I know it belongs to Dragons; how could it help you guys, Ignitus?"

"A Spirit Gem!" The Professor gaped.

"You know what it is?" Elora asked.

"Why yes! Spirit Gems are highly valuable and are used by dragons to bolster their power and abilities," The Professor said.

"Huh, that explains why I'm drawn to it," Spyro said. "But how will it help?"

"You will see," Ignitus said. "Thank you, Elora. I do believe this will be of great help to Spyro."

Elora beamed, gladdened that her treasure could be useful. She handed the Spirit Gem to the Professor. As much as she and Sparx wanted to see what they would do, Ignitus still denied them from tagging along. They resigned to following Sapia in the other direction, stealing one last glance at Spryo before he disappeared around the corner.

* * *

"Okay, Spyro," The Professor once they arrived in the dojo. "Before we begin, let us quickly review the situation so that we are all on the same page."

Spyro nodded, though from standing next to Ignitus he had doubts about how much he actually knew.

"As the war currently stands, we have been driven into a corner by Cynder's armies. Most of the land is now under her iron rule. The other Guardians are being held as her prisoners. Some among our forces are losing hope. But with you here, that could all change."

"Before we begin, are you sure you want to do this, Spyro?" Ignitus said.

"I'm not sure, honestly," Spyro admitted. "But I want to try… for my parents and my home."

"Then I suppose that is enough for now. Let's begin."

"Of course," the Professor said. "Let us run through your current skills, Spryo. You already have some experienced how to tap into your first element, though you lack conscious control over fire. You also have some fundamental training in close-quarters combat, correct?"

"The swamp I live in is full of dangerous creatures," Spyro said. "Since I can't hide in small spaces like the rest of my family, my parents thought it best that I learned how to fight back."

"Understandable," Ignitus said. "But in order to combat Cynder and her armies, you're going to need to learn a lot more than clawing at frogweeds."

"Indeed," The Professor said frowning softly.

"Now it's time for your first lesson. Here, we will unleash the true dragon within you," Ignitus said. "We will begin with controlling your flames. As you are aware, I am master of fire. With practice, you can be, as well."

Ignitus and the Professor spent a few minutes setting up targets in front of Spyro. Afterwards, Ignitus instructed him on how to draw from his element. Spyro took a deep breath and let out fire from his mouth on the first target.

Of course, having only using fire twice, Spyro had not yet learned fine control. As a result, the flame he unleashed surged into a wild plume. In seconds, four targets were ablaze. He had only meant to burn one of them.

"Oops," Spyro said, feeling he had screwed up badly. Now he was glad Elora and Sparx weren't here to watch.

"Not to worry," The Professor said, as he retrieved a fire extinguisher and sprayed ice-imbued gas on the targets. "Few get it right first time. Try again."

"Calm your mind, Spyro," Ignitus said. "Narrow your lips to control your output and direction. Focus solely on each target and fire, if you'll pardon the play on words."

Spyro took a slow, deep breath in, and then released, gazing at the target in front of them. He kept his mouth closed, only parting the very tip under his nose. Spyro inhaled and shot fire at the target. This time, he managed to hit it without burning the others. With his breath now focused, the blast sent the target flying backwards.

"Hey, I did it!" Spyro said, cheered.

"Well done, young dragon," Ignitus said proudly.

"Sorry if I made it fly-"

"No, don't worry," The Professor said. "That happens all the time. In fact, it's the sort of result you would want during battle. Please continue."

Spyro did so, remembering Ignitus' advice, and focusing on one target at a time. His fire blasts hit their mark each time.

"Very good, Spyro," Ignitus praised. "You now have the basics of fire-breathing. Now, it's time to learn how to hit moving targets."

This time, dummies that looked a lot like the Apes appeared in the training space. They moved on their own, swinging their wooden arms threateningly. "You need to hold your own in a fight against the Apes. For this exercise, you must defeat all of the enchanted dummies."

"Got it! Bring it on!"

Spyro charged at one of the dummies. Perched on top of it, he breathed fire on another one. The dummies fought harder than expected and Spyro got hit by one of their fists. Reeling from the blow, the dragon recovered and tail whipped a dummy in the face. Another got behind him and grabbed Spryo in a half-nelson.

"You need to think your way out," Ignitus said. "Wits are important too."

Spyro struggled against the dummy's arms, but its hold was too strong. Another dummy advanced on Spryo, looking ready to pummel him from the front. Desperately, Spryo tried to think of a way out. Then he realized that his tail was free. He used it to jab the dummy holding him in the leg. This caused the dummy to stumble, releasing its hold. Spyro kicked the other dummy away and breathed fire at his former captor.

"Very good, Spyro. Now, try knocking an enemy into the air. It's wise to know when and where to use your Fire Breath."

Spyro charged at the nearest dummy, ducked his head down and butted it with his horns, sending it flying.

"Excellent! When an enemy has been knocked into the air, they are open to a follow-up attack. Use your wings to lift yourself up and then strike!"

Spyro butted the next dummy into the air. Straight away, he jumped up and slashed, whipped and head-butted the dummy over and over. It collapsed to the floor, broken into pieces.

"Now, angle yourself downward for a horn dive!"

Spyro dived at a dummy, managing to knock it into the dummies behind it.

"Excellent! Remember chain attacks together! Mix them up. Keep your opponents guessing," Ignitus coached, his voice sounding more proud by the minute.

Spyro ran at the remaining dummies. One, he whipped with his tail. Two more he knocked into the air, struck again mid-flight, and then head-butted into the others. To finish up, he torched them all with fire.

"Well done, young dragon," Ignitus laughed. The dummies fell silent across the dojo, unmoving as the Professor extinguished their burning limbs.

"Thanks," Spyro said, panting. "But I feel out of breath. I... I'm not sure I can continue, even though I want to."

"Then, I guess it's time you used this," The Professor said, holding up Elora's Spirit Gem.

"So what do I do?"

"You smash it, basically." The Professor set it down on the ground.

"You sure? Elora might not like that."

"I don't think she'll complain; she wanted you to use it."

"Okay, then." Spyro approached the Gem and struck at it with his paw. The Gem shattered on contact into several smaller Gems. Their colours differed from the original gem; shining red, green, blue, and purple. The smaller gems absorbed into Spyro's body. The moment they did, Spyro suddenly felt an incredible heat flow inside him.

"Whoa, what was that?!" Spyro asked, shuddering.

"The Spirit Gems contain the power of our ancestors. They are used to give dragons great strength and replenish their energy," Ignitus explained.

"It feels like I have the power of a thousand suns inside me," Spyro said, feeling the power surging him.

"It is a remarkable feeling," Ignitus agreed. "Your capacity to wield fire should increase significantly. But be careful; such power can be dangerous and destructive if used incorrectly. More than one fire dragon has harmed loved ones through their own carelessness."

"Right, of course," Spyro agreed, suddenly aware of the danger he could pose to his siblings.

"Do not misunderstand, Spryo. I advise you exercise caution, but there is no need for you to fear your abilities. As long as you use your flames responsibly then only your enemies should worry." Studying the young dragon's response, Ignitus then called upon more dummies to replace the old ones. "That will suffice for a break. Let us continue now."

* * *

Meanwhile, Elora had been taken to the shooting range by Sapia.

"This is where we do target practice," the elder faun explained. "Archery requires practice, focus and patience. In battle, you often only get one shot. So we train here every day to make sure that shot always counts."

"Are you gonna teach me how to use a bow, Sapia?" Elora asked.

"Only if you want to, dear."

"Yes, but how will it help me? Those Apes all have armour. A few arrows couldn't do that much damage, could they?"

"Most foot soldiers only wear light armour; and you'd be surprised how deep an arrow can puncture steel plating. A bow is a powerful weapon for fighting your enemies from a distance. It can give you a huge advantage if you know what you're doing" Sapia explain. "Not to mention, using a bow to hunt is a valuable survival skill, as well."

"Okay then," Elora replied, intrigued. "I guess I can try that."

Sapia handed Elora a bow and quiver of arrows. She also handed her a leather brace that was meant to fit over Elora's forearm. It would protect her flesh from the snap of the bowstring upon shooting.

"You seem a little apprehensive."

"Well, I am new to this. I hope I don't hit someone."

"You won't. We have the whole range to ourselves, and people only walk out to retrieve arrows when everyone's finished." As Elora relaxed more, Sapia turned her towards the range. She tugged around at Elora's arms and legs, positioning them into a proper shooting stance. "Okay. Now, set an arrow into the string of the bow..."

Elora did as told, discovering that each arrow had a thin slit at the back end that held onto the bowstring.

"Then pull the bowstring using the muscles in your shoulders and back. And when you shoot, hold your breath just before you let the arrow loose, otherwise it'll mess up your aim."

"Okay then."

Elora took aim and fired, but she missed her target and the arrow hit the wall.

"Oh man!"

"Try again. Practice makes perfect."

Elora drew the bow again. This time, her next arrow hit the outside of the target.

"Hey, you actually hit the target this time," Sapia praised. "Not bad for a first-timer. Keep working at it and you might be able to get a bulls-eye in no time!"

"Thanks, Sapia." Elora then took another handful of arrows. After three more attempts, she got lucky and landed a bulls-eye.

"Yes!" Elora shouted.

"Well done, Elora!" Sapia said proudly. "See if you can keep it up."

She couldn't get as close to the target's centre during her next few attempts. Still, with at least one under her belt, Elora was determined to get another. It took half an hour and several dozen arrows before she scored a perfect shot. Over that time, Elora's general accuracy had improved. Within another hour, it became easier to hit the centre of target. After managing a few more bull's eyes, Elora then turned to her instructor.

"Sapia?"

"Yes, Elora?"

"What else could I learn to fight with?"

"Hmmmm, the bow will only give you an edge from a distance," Sapia pondered. "How good are you in melee combat?"

"Well, my dad taught me how to fight with my hooves and fists, but I'm not much of an expert. What I really want to be able to help my brothers; and my parents."

"A good kick to the ribs will knock any Ape onto his backside, but taking them on with your bare hands is a poor way to fight a battle. How about a sword? Or a spear?"

"I think I'll pick the sword."

Approving, Sapia went to the armoury and picked out a sword for Elora to use. It was short and light, ideal for Elora's size.

"There you go; this will help you fight off the Apes and Dark Armies. Now, there's more to swords than just hacking at your enemies, so I'll teach you the basics and we'll work from there."

* * *

Like with archery, Elora took to sword-fighting without too much trouble. Sapia warned her not to get overconfident, as no one became an expert overnight and cockiness would surely get her hurt or worse. After learning the basics of sword-fighting, Elora alternated between drills with her bow and sword. This way, she reasoned, she could improve on both skills at the same time.

Meanwhile, Spyro continued to practice with his fire-breathing. Ignitus taught him several new techniques, including how to produce flames from other parts of his body and how to unleash a Fire Fury. The training wore him out, but fortunately the Professor provided enough gems to revitalize Spryo's strength.

After several hours, Ignitus called an end to it all. "You have done well today. It is time for you three to get some rest," he said to Spyro, Elora and Sparx when they rejoined each other. Spyro and Elora were exhausted and so very welcoming of the idea to rest. "We've got a long day tomorrow."

The three siblings were given a small but comfortable room with two sleeping mats laid across the floor. Ignitus lit a few torches for them, filling the space with warmth.

"Sleep well," he said. "And... well done for today, Spyro. You as well, Elora. You have given me hope again. Thank you."

"No problem, Ignitus," Spyro said. He was looking very confident now. "Good night."

Ignitus left, closing the door gently behind them.

"You seem confident all of a sudden, bro," Sparx noted, as he settled onto one of the pillows.

"Yeah, well, I've done very well today," Spyro said. "I was nervous at first, but it seems I'm something of a natural."

"Me too, I suppose," Elora said, as she settled onto the other bed. "But we shouldn't get careless. This is our first day actually training to fight Apes. Taking them on for real is going to be a lot tougher."

"I know, I know," Spyro said. "But if we continue at the rate we did today, we could have a chance of rescuing our parents."

"Oh, I hope they're alright," Elora said, worried. "I can't stand the idea of them being held captive. I really hope they're not being tortured or anything like that."

Spyro saw her concern, and his smile faded. "Yeah, me too. If those Apes have done anything to them, they will pay." Even if Flash and Nina weren't his biological parents, they had raised him from an egg and had treated him with all the love they could. His anger towards the Apes was evident, and Sparx shuddered.

"Please don't torch me," he whispered. Spyro chuckled, almost in spite of himself, his mood lightening.

"Oh, don't worry, Sparx. I'd never torch you, even if you wanted me to."

"Why would I want you to torch me?!"

Elora laughed. "Alright, that's enough, you two. Let's get some sleep."

Spyro yawned at that moment, which told him his sister was right. He climbed onto the same bed as Sparx and curled up, folding his yellow wings to his sides and laying his head on the pillow. Elora moved over and lay her head down against Spyro's flank, while Sparx rested against Spyro's cheek. This sleeping position was something they'd often adopted during their nights in the Swamp when they slept. Despite his hard scales, Spyro made for a comfortable pillow.

* * *

Tukekar Ghostwind was fuming. His men had failed to find either the purple dragon or the Dragon Guardian. He now had to report to Gaul, leader of all the Apes, and one of the generals of the Dark Armies.

"Oh man, the boss isn't going to like this," Tukekar groaned, as he wondered through their hideout at the Mountain of Malefor, the Dark Master's stronghold. Soon, he reached Gaul's main chamber, which sat at the heart of the fortress. The Ape Leader was waiting for him.

Gaul was massive and intimidating, with his face covered in warts and scars, and one eye replaced by a green jewel. Both that and the real eye glinting in a demented manner. He wore dark purple armour, a horned helmet, and carried a pair of scimitar swords on his back. In his hand, Gaul held a long Elemental Staff.

"Well, Commander Tukekar, did you capture the Dragon Guardian?" Gaul growled.

"No, sir but we have captured two dragonflies and two fauns. We also discovered that the purple dragon was among them," Tukekar said.

"The purple dragon? It lives?!" Gaul growled angrily. "So you tell me that you brought me a couple of gnats and a pair of goats, but you failed to capture not just one dragon but another that should have been dead years ago?!"

"Sir, my men are searching everywhere. They won't rest until they're found. We believe there may be some kind of hidden base or refuge, which is why we haven't found Ignitus or that mole Professor yet. But those dragonflies are, we've learned, the adopted parents of the purple dragon. The two fauns are also close to the purple dragon, as well."

Gaul thought for a moment, stroking his beard. They could use this to their advantage. "No doubt, the purple dragon will want to find them, so he should show himself again soon. Put out a bounty on both him and Ignitus; the highest possible reward for their capture."

"Yes, sir!" Tukekar said, saluting.

"And make sure the people are willing to comply. Tell them that failure to report sightings will be severely punished."

"Yes, sir!" Tukekar said, with a smile that revealed yellowed, broken teeth. "What shall I do with the parents?"

"Have them put to work in one of the camps. Have Red oversee them. And be sure that no serious harm comes to either the dragonflies or the fauns. We need our bait fresh and well."

"Yes, sir!" Tukekar hurried off to give out Gaul's orders. Just then, another figure approached Gaul; a large, lithe black dragoness with green eyes, a ruby underbelly and wing membranes, three white curved horns on either side of her head, and bracers on her neck and wrists. There were blades on the end of her tail and the carpals of her large wings and tattoos on her forehead, back and shoulders.

"Gaul, the energy crystals are ready for use. Shall I begin extracting the Guardians' powers?" Her voice was smooth, almost seductive, and oozing with menace.

"Of course, my dear. We'll need to act quickly, so that the purple dragon does not interfere with our plans," Gaul said.

"Don't worry, Gaul; if that dragon dares to poke his snout in where it doesn't belong, he'll have me to answer to," hissed Cynder, the Terror of the Skies.


	5. Dragon on Ice, Part 1

Dragon on ice, Part 1

**Much thanks to EquinoxWolf for beta reading this chapter for me.**

* * *

Next morning, Spyro slowly opened his eyes in the small room he was sharing with Sparx and Elora. He hadn't slept particularly well; one of his dreams had been of Flash and Nina screaming his name as they were consumed by flame. While it had fortunately ceased, it was still fresh in Spyro's mind. He shivered slightly, despite the room still being warm.

Elora and Sparx were still asleep. Spyro gazed at them both, feeling better for their company. He felt sure they'd get through this together.

_I hope_ Spyro thought, nuzzling Elora's face.

Just then, there was a gentle knock at the door.

"Come in," Spyro said quietly, so as not to wake his siblings.

Ignitus poked his head in.

"Good morning, Spyro," he said. "You sleep well?"

Spyro sighed. "No, not really. I had a nightmare that my parents were burned in a fire…"

"Oh I am sorry to hear, young dragon. I know it must be hard-"

"It's okay... you know, I've just wondered; who were my other parents; you know, the ones who laid my egg?"

Ignitus seemed a little surprised at this question, and he hesitated. He seemed to be thinking long and hard about something. Spyro thought he saw guilt flicker across the Guardian's face for a moment.

"Ignitus?"

"I'm afraid I do not know who your father is, young dragon. But I do know who your mother was; a Sorceress Dragon, named Sibylla. However, I'm afraid she disappeared not long before you were born; we don't know where she is. But I am sure she would be proud to see you alive and well."

"Well, thanks…" Spyro said. "Do you reckon we might be able to find her?"

"Maybe we'll discuss it after we find the Guardians and put a stop to the Dark Armies."

"Okay," Spyro said. "That sounds nice."

"I'm glad it does. But right now, we have a big journey ahead of us. We've located the Electricity Guardian, Volteer; he's being held in Dante's Freezer."

"Right." Spyro nudged Elora and Sparx. "Guys, wake up. It's morning."

"Aww, ten more minutes," Sparx groaned.

"Mmmm, not now, Spyro…" Elora said, tilting her head on Spyro's side.

"Come on!" Spyro said as he tipped Sparx over; the dragonfly woke with a start.

"Ahhh! I'm up! I'm up!" Sparx shouted as he started flying about in alarm. The moment he calmed down, he glared at Spyro. "Rude, much?"

Spyro rolled his eyes. "Come on, it's time to get up!"

Elora yawned as she opened her eyes and got slowly out of bed.

"So, what is it for today?" she asked, stretching her arms. "More training?"

"No, today's the day we'll be traveling to Dante's Freezer," Ignitus explained. "Volteer, the Electricity Guardian, and his fellow Electric dragons, are being held there."

"Okay then, let's get going!" Spyro said.

"Wait! Wait! Hold on! We don't know where this Dante's Freezer place is!" Sparx said to Spyro.

"Oh yeah, you know where?" Spyro asked Ignitus.

"It is in the farthest north," Ignitus said. "The Professor has been working on a portal that should take us wherever we wish. Right now, he's programming it to take us to Dante's Freezer."

"That's great," Spyro said. Then, his stomach growled. "Umm... reckon we could grab breakfast before we go?"

"Of course," Ignitus said.

"Sweet, I am starving," Sparx said. "Hey, are there butterflies to eat?"

* * *

Breakfast was served in the refreshment unit of the haven. Spyro ate a slab of roasted meat, accompanied with a salad of small greens. Elora had a bowl of apples and tart berries; fauns being herbivores, she didn't appreciate the same tastes as Spyro. Sparx was disappointed that there were no butterflies, and resolved to share Elora's meal. The food was so delicious; Spyro and Elora almost had to drag Sparx away after his third helping.

"You'll never fly with that much food," they joked. Sparx brushed their protests off but followed them nonetheless, swiping one blackberry for the road.

After that, Elora had to get kitted out with armour, swords and a bow and arrows. Sapia helped her out.

"You feel alright?" Sapia asked, as Elora strapped a quiver of arrows to her back.

"I feel rather nervous. We're getting outside to fight bad guys," Elora said. "The kind of guys who kidnapped Mom and Dad."

"I know you're scared, kid… I was terrified when I had to face those Armies for the first time. I was barely older than you."

"How did you handle it?"

"To be honest, I don't really know how. I just did as was instructed and it went from there. But as time went on, I began to remind myself what I was fighting for: our freedom, and our loved ones. I suggest you do the same, Elora. It could help a lot."

"OK..." Elora fiddled with the strap that held her quiver. "I just hope I see Mum and Dad again."

"You will, you will," Sapia said, giving Elora a quick hug. She then handed Elora a thick coat. "Now, put this on. It's gonna be cold."

"Thanks," Elora said.

Soon, they were all gathered around the portal as the Professor was adding the finishing touches.

"There, the Portal is ready and set to take you to Dante's Freezer," the old mole declared, as the Portal flashed to life.

"But it will get us back here, right?" Sparx asked.

"I don't see why not," the Professor said. "I did take the return journey into account after all. Just so long as the portal at your end isn't destroyed…"

"Then, I'll stay by the portal and keep watch," Sapia said. "The rest of you go on ahead and find Volteer and his Electric buddies."

"But what if... what if I need help?" Elora asked anxiously.

"I can provide you with advice," Ignitus said. "Rest assured; you won't be going into this alone."

"Cool," Spyro said. "Shall we go then?"

Ignitus and Elora nodded, while Sparx shook his head, looking nervous.

"Well then, let's go," Spyro said, smirking.

"Great, I need to meet new friends… They could back me up," Sparx said.

Elora chuckled. "Come on Sparx; we have Spyro and Ignitus to help us."

"Good luck, and be careful," The Professor said, waving goodbye as the team stepped through the portal.

* * *

In the far north, a large fortress was nestled among towering icebergs and glaciers. Snow and frost covered the ground. Evergreens dotted the landscape with only a sparse cover of bushes surrounding their roots. Just outside the entrance to the fortress, a portal came to life, and Ignitus, Spyro, Elora, Sparx and Sapia came through. Spyro tumbled out and skidded along the ice on his haunch. He shook his head, slightly dazed. "That was… unusual," he said.

"It does take some getting used to," Ignitus admitted, swaying a little himself.

"Brrr!" Sparx shivered. "It's cold."

"Well, what did you expect?" Elora said. "It is called Freezer, after all."

"Dante's Freezer was once the Winter Tundra; the beautiful home of the Ice Dragons," Ignitus explained. "But now, it is a fortress for the Dark Armies and a prison for their enemies. It also houses their machines of war. Many brave soldiers have attempted to retake these lands, only to fall and be frozen forever."

"Whoa, that is rough…" Spyro said.

"Indeed it is; we have to be careful around here, as there are likely to be many enemies about," Ignitus said.

"Certainly doesn't seem like a friendly place, huh?" Spyro said, standing on his hind legs and looking around. So far, there didn't appear to be anyone else, foe or otherwise. "Any idea where we should start?"

"Well, I'm no hero," Sparx said, "but I reckon we could take that clearly marked path that leads inside." He pointed to a path of footprints that led deep into the fortress in front of them.

"Seems like a good place to start," Ignitus agreed. "Sapia, you stay here and guard the portal. Any troubles, ignite a flare."

"Yes sir," Sapia agreed. "Good luck."

"Well, nowhere to go but ahead," Spyro said to the group. And so, they set off. Sapia watched them go, then turned her attention to the portal. She loaded a bolt into her crossbow and held it at the ready.

As the team stepped through the entrance, they looked around cautiously; there was no sign of anyone about. Even so, there was no guarantee that it was deserted. They entered the fortress slowly in a tight formation. Weapons stands littered the yard here and there and a catapult stood nearby, already armed with a frosted boulder to launch. There were also several oddly shaped blocks of ice. Each of looked like bipedal creatures. Sparx flew up to one of them curiously, and suddenly started back in fright.

"What is it, Sparx?" Elora asked.

"That thing just blinked at me," Sparx said, sounding scared.

"You must have imagined it. Just keep walking," Spyro encouraged. Too late! The ice suddenly burst off the figure, revealing a rotting figure with sickly green skin, glowing green eyes and wearing black and red armour. It was brandishing an axe and a shield. Next moment, the others nearby began breaking open, revealing identical looking creatures.

"Ice cubes alive!" Sparx shrieked and dived behind Spyro's head.

"Are those zombies?!" Elora cried.

"Yes!" Ignitus said, raising his spear. "Dead Trolls, likely reanimated by black magic, to attack anyone who gets too close!"

The Dead Trolls roared as they swung their weapons, making the group jump back. As soon as he landed, Spyro breathed out a jet of flames. The Trolls groaned in pain as Ignitus swatted them back. Then they heard cries of Apes.

"Looks like we have more company…" Ignitus said.

"Bring them on! We can take them!" Spyro got ready to fight them.

Apes wrapped up in warm clothing came running towards them, howling and shrieking in an ugly mash of war cries.

"Look, there's the purple dragon! And the Fire Guardian to boot!" cried one of them.

"Let's get 'em and claim the reward!" said another.

"Allow me," Elora said, drawing her bow and fitting an arrow onto the string.

She took aim at one of the Apes and fired. It hit the Ape in the arm and he screamed in pain.

Spyro smirked. "Wow! Nice shot, Elora."

"Thanks."

"Get them!" One of the apes shouted as the one with the arrow on him groaned in pain.

"Get it out of me!" he wailed pitifully.

Another soldier yanked the arrow free from his arm. The wounded one tried to stand but they had no time to recover as Ignitus and Spyro breathed fire at them. The Apes howled in pain. Some rolled in the snow to smother the flames, only for Ignitus to swipe them with his tail. Elora took advantage of the apes' disarray and fired three more arrows. The first hit an Ape in the head; the second in another's heart; and the last in a third Ape's leg. They all collapsed.

Taking a quick count, not a single ape was left standing. "Well, that takes care of them," Spyro said.

Ignitus moved over to one of the apes who were still alive. His hair was burned black and crisp and an acrid stink filled the dragon's nostrils. With the point of his spear, Ignitus pinned the ape down. "Now then, where are the Electric Dragons and their Guardian?"

"I'm not telling you anything!" the Ape croaked. Defiance blazed in his eyes.

"Either talk, or you're toast!" Spyro snarled, steam hissing from his nostrils and mouth. Elora pointed an arrow at him.

"It won't matter," the Ape said. "You can't stop us now. Lady Cynder will soon have what she needs!"

"And what is that?!" Ignitus demanded, angling his spear at the ape's throat. The ape merely laughed mockingly. Spyro charged forward and kicked him hard in the head. The ape crumbled into the snow, unconscious.

"It seems Cynder is up to something, and it involves the Electric Dragons," Ignitus said.

"Whatever it is, it can't be anything good," Sparx said.

"Then, I guess we'll just have to stop her," Spyro said. "Hopefully," he added.

They suddenly spotted a few Apes nearby, running away in terror.

"Follow them!" Spyro said, and they hurried after the Apes.

They went through the snowy area and saw a fortress or castle in the distance.

"Huh? Is that the Prison where Volteer is being held?" Spyro asked, pointing a claw at the building.

"I believe so. I've heard reports that this prison holds some of the Dark Armies' strongest prisoners, so it's likely to be heavily guarded. We will have to be on high alert," Ignitus warned.

Soon, they came to a courtyard, where several Apes were gathered around a large crystal statue of a Dragon. Ignitus gasped.

"That must be one of the Electric Dragons," he said.

"Err, that's a statue," Sparx said.

"Yes, but didn't Ignitus say that some Dragons have been turned into statues?" Elora said.

"Oh…" Sparx realized what she meant. "OH! That is seriously messed up."

"Well, let's stop talking and kick some Ape tail!" Spyro said as he made to charge forward, but then, Ignitus threw out an arm and stopped him.

"Allow me, Spyro!" he said, his face a grim mask that made the three youngsters shiver, and not from the cold. "It's time I showed you what a true Guardian is capable of."

Ignitus advanced forward, spear raised. The Apes spotted him in an instant.

"Ignitus!" cried the largest of the Apes, clearly the leader. "The last Guardian! Grab him!"

But before any of the Apes could advance, Ignitus unleashed a powerful burst of fire, so hot it melted the snow around them in seconds. The blaze seemed to be laced with streaks of magma. The Apes unfortunate enough to be nearest were disintegrated on the spot. The leader charged forward, but Ignitus slammed him back with a head-butt and swatted two more over with his tail. With a sweep of his spear, Ignitus sent out wave of fire from it, sending five Apes back.

"Whoa! He's got some moves for an old-timer!" Sparx cheered.

"You don't say!" Elora said, awed. "I always heard the Guardians were good, but that... that's just incredible!"

Ignitus summoned all his strength from within, glowing crimson like burning coals. Then he pushed it outward, unleashing a Fire Fury that reduced all the remaining Apes to ash. The Fury didn't stop there, as it then left the walls cracked and singed and nearby trees scorched entirely. Ignitus then slumped, visibly drained.

"Ignitus!" Spyro said, he, Elora and Sparx hurrying towards the Fire Guardian.

"Are you alright?" Elora asked.

"I am fine, child," Ignitus said, breathing heavily. "It becomes more draining to unleash Furies as a dragon ages."

"Then, why not let me?" Spyro asked.

"I wished to make it a point. To you, to the apes, and to myself," Ignitus said. "Seeing that dragon as a statue reminded me of all the pain and destruction the Dark Armies have wrought; and I'm ashamed to admit that this battle got a bit personal for me. Yet, I feel better taking this one dragon back with my own power. Still, I should probably take it easy for a while."

"Yeah, probably, old timer," Sparx said. "Don't want to 'burn' yourself out." He chuckled at his own joke, until Elora slapped him.

"That was rubbish!" she said, as Sparx stumbled into the snow. Ignitus, however, couldn't surpass a smile.

"How do we release that dragon?" Spyro asked, looking at the crystal statue on the plinth before them, which he now noticed was shaking slightly.

"I don't really know," Ignitus said. "I never understood how this spell works."

"Well, we can't just leave him there… or her," Spyro said, and he climbed onto the plinth. The moment he did, though, there was a sudden blinding flash of light. All four of them covered their eyes, and when the light died away, they saw - to their amazement - that the dragon was no longer crystal, but alive and moving again. Like Ignitus, he stood on two legs. He was mainly yellow, with grey wings and belly. He had metallic spirals on his large horns, shoulder plating and gauntlets.

"Ah, finally!" he said in relief, stretching his limbs and flexing his digits. "It seems like an inordinate amount of time has passed since I was turned into a statue. It can give you such stiffness and cricks." He winched as he flexed his back.

"Cosmos!" Ignitus said.

"Ignitus!" Cosmos said, spotting the Fire Guardian, as he flexed his neck. "Thank goodness. We were worried sick about you."

"Ah, it is good to see you again," Ignitus said, smiling.

"Err, who is this?" Spyro asked, confused.

Cosmos spotted Spyro and gasped. "A purple dragon! I thought the latest one was killed during the Year of the Dragon before last?"

"Well, we were lucky and I saved him just in time," Ignitus said. "This little one safely escaped to the swamp and found a new family, as well as new friends."

"Yeah, I'm Spyro, and this is Elora and Sparx."

"Cosmos, leader of the Magic Crafters, at your service," Cosmos said, with a bow.

"Magic Crafters?" Sparx asked, curiously.

"We are the ones who practice the mystical arts," Cosmos explained. "We craft artefacts to serve as conduits of magic for other dragons to use. Volteer and Cyril are the most powerful Magic Crafters, but due to their status as Guardians, leadership of the Magic Crafters falls to me."

"So you can cast spells?" Spyro said, intrigued.

"Usually, yes, but unfortunately, my staff was taken by those wretched overgrown chimps!" Cosmos said. "I still have my Electricity powers, of course, but they may be a little rusty, given I've been a statue for so long."

"Maybe you can be a big help for us," Elora said. "We're here to rescue Volteer, who Ignitus believes is also being held prisoner."

"Well, I can certainly confirm that. I also know that the other electric dragons are here as well," Cosmo said. "The old Guardian, himself, is in the main prison. And there are eggs that need rescuing as well."

"Eggs?"

"Yes, from the last Year of the Dragon; they were taken in the hope of raising them as new slaves to the Dark Master. We must get them back."

"Then you can count on me!" Spyro said, firmly.

"What about Volteer?" Elora asked.

"We'll save him, don't worry," Cosmos said. "Anyway, we won't be able to get into the main prison where he's being held, yet. There is a portal over there that leads straight inside, however we will need the Orbs that activate it." He pointed to the large portal right behind him. Around its frame there were three empty slots that were round in shape.

"There are other portals around that I believe should still be active. We'll need to use those get to the other areas of the Tundra. In each location, we'll be able to free more of the other dragons, rescue the eggs, and get the Orbs that we need."

"Sounds like a plan," Sparx said.

"You go on," Ignitus said. "I'm too tired to follow right now."

"Will you be alright?" Spyro asked anxiously.

"I'll be fine; I'll keep watch over the Portal into the main prison. You go and find the Orbs. Cosmos will take care of you."

"Okay then." Spyro turned to Cosmos. "Lead the way."

"It would be my honour, young dragon," Cosmos said, bowing in respect. The gesture made Spyro a tad self-conscious.

"Uh… you can just call me Spyro."

So, the three young friends set off with the magic dragon along one path leading out of the courtyard.

"So, how will those Orbs, whatever they are, help?" Sparx asked.

"The Orbs are special artefacts that are rich in magical energy, and can power all manner of amazing devices, such as the Portals," Cosmos explained. "They were crafted from Spirit Gems many generations ago, back when we were still building our settlements throughout Avalar. The Orbs can also provide brief boosts of strength to a dragon, which could prove useful to us."

They arrived at a Portal at the end of the path. Crystals of ice grew around the frame, glittering in the sunlight. "This should take us to Ice Citadel," Cosmos said. "Now, we should tread carefully. The local Trolls there serve the Apes, and may rat us out if they choose to. A silver lining is those ones will still be alive. I find those reanimated ones awfully disturbing."

Just then, they heard a screeching roar, somewhere in the distance. It echoed through the mountains, making the sound seem to come from multiple sides. "What was that?" Sparx said fearfully.

"I think it might be Cynder," Cosmos said, pointing into the sky. A black shape was flying away from the fortress in the distance.

"Whoa…" Spyro's eyes widened. Even from this distance, he could tell Cynder was big.

"She does look threatening…" Elora said in agreement.

"Well yeah, she is evil!" Sparx said.

"And that's why she must be stopped," Cosmos said. "Let's go!"

With that, the foursome stepped through the portal to get to the Ice Citadel.

* * *

Inside the Ice Citadel, the walls were metal, lined with ice. Cosmos, Spyro, Sparx and Elora arrived inside a safe spot, in a chamber that was full of iron cages; prison cells. Each one was filled with poor souls of various species. Spyro saw some bearded prisoners wearing long robes and pointy hats. Cosmos muttered at the sight of them, calling them Wizards. They were shivering and Trolls were patrolling the hallways.

"Whoa," Elora said as she looked around.

"This place is a dump…" Sparx said.

"Indeed," Cosmos said. "This place was built for prisoners to slowly freeze to death. We have to free them, and the other Dragons that are in here."

"What about the Orb and the eggs?" Spyro asked.

"If I'm right, the Orb is likely kept in the centre of the Citadel, and the eggs too. I dread to think of how they are coping in this cold. Now be careful. We'll need to move quietly so that we don't alert the guards."

"Oh, so we're going all stealthy then?" Sparx said, intrigued. "Swift and silent; I like it."

"I'm glad you do," Cosmos said with a thoughtful expression. "But then again, it's possible the guards have measures to detect any dragons that enter this place. Moving around without being noticed may be almost impossible."

There was a moment's silence, and then Elora spoke up. "Then, I'll go."

"You sure you can handle it?" Spyro asked his sister.

"I'm positive. I can be quiet and avoid being seen," Elora said. "It'll be just like those games of tag we played in the Swamp."

"All right but be careful, and stay away from the Trolls. It's best you can't let them find you," Cosmo said. "Otherwise, they'll raise the alarm. Once you get to the centre, shut off the security and we'll meet you there." Elora nodded in acknowledgement.

"Sparx, I think you should go with her, and make sure you be quiet," Spyro said.

"Sure, sure, quiet as a mouse" Sparx said. "You think I don't know how these things work?"

"Come on, let's go," Elora waved for him.

She and Sparx proceeded down the corridor. Elora hid behind a chest, as a Troll slowly walked past on patrol. The moment the coast was clear, she went on silently, Sparx following close behind her. The Citadel was freezing. Elora was thankful for Sapia's coat, but Sparx was shivering uncontrollably. Up until now, Spyro and Ignitus had given off enough heat to keep them warm. Now though, without either dragon, Sparx was completely exposed to the cold.

"C-can I share your coat?" he asked through chattering teeth.

"Yes, but be quiet," Elora hissed. "You'll give us away." Sparx disappeared inside one of her pockets. Elora realised that this would also keep the guards from seeing his bright, golden body.

Soon, they saw a door guarded by two Trolls that were half asleep. Elora looked for a way past them and saw some rocks nearby.

_Guess I'll have to knock them out,_ she said, and she bent down and picked up a rock. Remembering how her father taught her to knock fruits from high tree branches, Elora rotated her arm a few times. She then threw the rock at the nearest Troll.

The rock hit the Troll right in the forehead. "Oof!" he grunted. The Troll swayed for a moment. Then he collapsed to the floor, unconscious. The other Troll woke up but failed to notice the rock rolling across the floor. He went over to rouse his partner but Elora hit him with a second rock. He collapsed across his partner.

"Yes... Two for two." Elora scurried up to the Trolls and took the keys from one's belt. She unlocked the door and slipped through. On the other side, she found she was in another prison block with more people trapped inside cells.

"Whoa, this isn't good," Elora said to herself in worry. This was way more than she was expecting to be dealing with.

Just then, the prisoner in the nearest cell came forward. It was an Emperor penguin that looked rather the worse for wear. His feathers were dirty and unruffled and he looked very underfed.

"Are you here to liberate us, miss?" he asked; his voice came out rather raspy, but still sophisticated.

"I am," Elora said. "I'm Elora, and I'm here with my friends, Spyro and Cosmos."

"Smashing! The name's Byrd; Sergeant James Byrd," the penguin said, inclining his head. "I was one of the leaders here against the Dark Armies, until they tossed me in here, and decided to let me starve to death."

"That's awful!"

"Yes, indeed." Sgt Byrd coughed, as Elora offered him a water jug resting in front of the cell. Perhaps it was there to taunt him out of reach.

"Here, it's not much but it could help you."

Byrd drank most of the jug in one go and lowered it with a satisfied sigh. He appeared to look a bit better. "Thank you, miss. Now if only I could get back my rocket launchers and some fish to fully regain my strength…"

"Well, for now, let's get you out of here," Elora said, as she unlocked the door to Byrd's cell and helped him out. "But first, I need to reach the centre and retrieve one of the Orbs. We need it to rescue the Electric Guardian, Volteer." She unlocked the doors to the other cells, allowing the other prisoners to step out. Many of them were Moles, each of them shivering violently.

"Thank you, faun…" one of the Moles said.

"Bless you for saving us…" another Mole said.

"It's no problem. Just stay with Sergeant Byrd and be careful on your way out. Head towards the portal and you'll meet up with two Dragons, Cosmos and Spyro," Elora said.

"They are Dragons here?" a Mole asked

"Yes, and you'll be safe with them." She turned to Byrd. "Will you be okay to lead them? "

"I'll be fine, miss…" Byrd said as he coughed a bit. "Just be careful if you're venturing deeper. Some Apes are here, as well."

"I know." Elora crept back to the door, and cautiously peeked out. The coast was clear.

"Okay, go," she whispered to the others, and stood back to let them pass. Once they were gone, she locked the door behind her and replaced the keys on the Troll she'd taken them from. As she crept off, she soon heard a yell.

"Hey, are you two sleeping on the job again?!"

Elora giggled quietly to herself as she went ahead, and continued sneaking past Trolls in the halls. Soon, she and Sparx arrived at the centre, which, surprisingly, was deserted. The faun looked around and spotted an orb in a pile of gold. Further along the room, she also saw dragon eggs that were being kept under a heater.

"There's the orb and those Eggs," Elora said, as Sparx peeked out of his coat pocket.

"Sweet, let's get the stuff and get out."

"We can't leave yet, there are still more prisoners who we have to save. But first..." Elora went over to the control console and began shutting off the security system. The monitors appeared to display images from the heat scanners and sensors made to detect the Dragons.

"There, now Spyro and Cosmos can move around."

"Hey, boys! There's a faun in here!"

Elora whirred round. Her heart leapt into her mouth. The Ape in charge of the Citadel, Voty Ghostthief, had just entered the room.

"Oh swamp muck..." Elora gasped.

"Eeek! Busted..." Sparx said, diving back inside his pocket, scared.

"Tell me, cutie? Why are you here alone?" Voty asked Elora. But she remained silent, slowly reaching for her sword. "Silent, huh? We'll have to manage that!"

Voty drew a stick of dynamite and threw it at Elora. She dived out of the way. The dynamite exploded as more Apes arrived.

"Grab her!" Voty cried. His compatriots charged forward with howls. Elora dodged one of their axes and swiped her sword at the owner's back, causing him to collapse with a shriek of pain. She then stabbed the next ape in the stomach and kicked the third in the face. His jaw shattered under her hoof. The third ape grabbed Elora by the sword arm. With her other hand, Elora grabbed an arrow from her quiver and drove it into his neck. The final ape went down when Elora kicked him hard between his legs. Clutching where her hoof had struck, the ape threw up over the floor. Elora danced away from the mess.

"Okay, on second thought, never do that again," she said to herself, disgusted.

"You're a tough girl," Voty Ghostthief said, "but it'll take more than that to stop me."

"Then, how about three of us?" came a voice from behind Elora. Spyro and Cosmos ran to join her.

"The Purple Dragon!" Voty said. "Now I can claim that reward!"

"Not on my watch!" Cosmos said, and he fired a blast of Electricity at Voty. But Voty activated a shield that repelled the blast, causing it to hit Spyro instead, sending him flying backwards.

"OW!" Spyro cried, stunned by the shock as he lay on the floor.

"Spyro!" Elora and Sparx said in worry.

"Ha, ha, ha! Not so tough against my barrier huh?" Voty laughed mockingly.

"Then I guess we'll just have to work round it!" Cosmos said. He charged forward, aiming a jab at the Ape. The Ape blocked it with the barrier and used his elbow to strike the dragon's cheek. Cosmos ducked and swiped with his wing, managing to gash the Ape's face. Growling in pain and anger, the Ape kicked out at Cosmos' knee. He missed, but hit Cosmos' ankle instead. The Magic Crafter yelled in pain as he dropped onto one knee.

"Pathetic!" the Ape sneered. "You dragons have lost your touch!"

"Not quite!" Spyro said, as he got back up. The shock he'd received had left him with a strange tingling all over his body that now seemed to gather into his mouth. A moment later, a bolt of Electricity sprang from his lips and hit the Ape in the side, making him scream in pain.

"Whoa, that was cool!" Sparx said surprised.

"Heh, yeah!" Spyro said with a smirk as Voty twitched violently, stunned from the shocks. He shook his head, and then, scrambled to his feet, hissing furiously.

"You'll pay for that, you little whelp!" he snarled, and activated the shield again. Cosmos and Spyro fired Electricity at him, shunting him backwards as he struggled to hold off the combined blasts. Elora took advantage of his distraction to draw an arrow and shot Voty in the arm. He howled in pain and foolishly lowered his guard, allowing the Electric bursts to hit him in full force and send him crashing into the wall, leaving Voty electrocuted, with a broken neck.

"How's that for a little whelp?" Spyro said, smugly.

"I am impressed, young dragon," Cosmos praised.

"Heh, thanks," Spyro grinning. "I think I'm really going to enjoy using this Electric Breath. But I can still use my fire, right?"

"I believe so. You just need to focus on which element really suits you in the moment."

"We do need to get the Orb and Eggs out of here before more Apes come by," Elora reminded them. "And we need to rescue the other Dragons in here."

"Right, matters first."

Cosmos and Elora quickly grabbed the Orb and Eggs and made their way back through the Citadel to the Portal, where Sgt Byrd and the freed Moles were waiting, along with the wizards who had been released by Spyro and Cosmos earlier.

Meanwhile, Spyro went looking for the other Dragons imprisoned in the Citadel. The first he found in one of the higher cells. Remembering how he had released Cosmos earlier, Spyro walked up to the statue and touched it. The Dragon released was a male named Zantor, who was lean and dressed like a wizard, with a pointed hat, bound-up cape and a cloth around his waist.

"Thank you so much, young dragon," Zantor said, straightening his hat. "So glad to be able to move again!"

The other, found on the lowest level, was a female named Eldrid, an alchemist with goggles, tubes for horns and calculations written on her wings.

"That's more like it," Eldrid said, adjusting her goggles. "Your timing is most adequate."

Soon, they were all gathered in the courtyard.

"Thank you for the daring rescue, you sure came at the right time," Byrd said, saluting his new friends.

"Glad to be of help," Elora said. "I don't suppose any of you know what they've been doing to Volteer."

"Oh, the old Guardian of Electricity in the main fortress," Byrd said. "Well, I heard those two guards outside my cell saying something about some kind of crystal Cynder had brought along, but they didn't know the details."

"Well, we saw her leaving so I guess whatever she's been doing with it is done," Spyro said. "I guess the only way we'll find out what it was for is by getting into the fortress. We have two more Orbs to go! Come on!"

"You go on ahead," Cosmos said. "We'll tend to these guys. Take care."

"We will," Spyro said, as he, Elora and Sparx hurried off to the next Portal.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to make Eldrid female here, for more diversity, you know.**


	6. Dragon on Ice, Part 2

**Dragon on Ice, Part 2**

* * *

Having freed three Electric Dragons and retrieved an Orb along with several Eggs from the Ice Citadel, Spyro, Elora and Sparx now made their way towards the next Portal. The name on it said 'Ice Cavern'.

"So, we have to go in there?" Sparx worried as he gazed at the Portal.

"Yes, that's where the second Orb is. At least, I hope there is..." Elora answered.

"Well, let's go through," Spyro said and he dived through the Portal.

"I swear, that guy is gonna be the end of us," Sparx whined.

"Hey, go easy on him," Elora frowned. "He means well."

"Doesn't change the outcome of his actions," Sparx argued, but nonetheless he followed Spyro alongside Elora.

* * *

Ice Cavern was a winding maze of tunnels that glowed pink and blue. They all connected to a large, icy ravine that gaped under an open night sky, alight with a shimmering aurora. The cave entrances were fortified with guardrails and ramparts. Icy mist rolled through the caves as though they were alive and breathing.

Two Apes guarded the Portal that led into the Ice Cavern. They were just considering having an idle chat, when three people came tumbling through: a dragon, a faun and a dragonfly. The former two skidded on the ice.

"Hey!" one of the Apes cried. Elora dug her hooves into the ice and quickly fired two arrows, felling the two Apes, just as Spyro managed to steady himself.

"Whoa! Very cold!" Spyro said.

"Man, it's colder than the Citadel!" Sparx said, shivering and moving closer to Spyro.

The trio looked around in amazement, awed by the sight of the Ice Cavern.

"Whoa..." Spyro said.

"It is beautiful..." Elora agreed. "But how will we find an Orb here?"

"Hmmmm, maybe one of those guys know," Spyro said, glancing at the two injured Apes.

"Considering the last time we tried to get answers out of an Ape, I doubt it," Sparx said. "Hey!"

One of the Apes had crawled over to an alarm device. Spyro charged over and head-butted him in the stomach, but not before he had pulled the switch. A loud, wailing klaxon started up, echoing across the ravine.

"Oh no!" Elora fretted, her ears flattening alongside her head at the noise.

"We got to hide, come on!" Spyro said. He, Sparx and Elora ran into one of the tunnels searching for a hiding spot. Just as they reached it, more Apes arrived and found their wounded allies.

"We'll have to move quickly!" Spyro said, leading his friends through the caves. "Before they make off with the Orb!"

"Right!"

Up ahead, they saw more Apes. One of them sat behind some kind of cannon. The moment the trio were spotted, the gunner took aim and fired a blast of ice at them. Spryo and the other scattered, barely dodging the frozen shell.

"Allow me!" Spyro declared, gathering Fire in his throat. He released a stream of flames at the Ape Gunner, melting the gun and making the Ape howl in pain. Another Ape blocked Elora and Sparx's path as a third went for Spyro. The young dragon dodged his swiping claws and countered with a charge, sending him crashing into his fellows. The one confronting Elora swung a blade, which she parried with her own sword before slashing across the stomach. Sparx managed to trick another Ape into throwing himself over the ravine through an attempt to catch him. The foolish Ape then fell, screaming all the way down.

More Apes moved back into formation. Spyro charged his throat with Electricity and unleashed it onto them, rendering the Apes convulsing husks.

"Heh, that'll take care of them," Spyro smirked.

"Now we need to find an Orb and the Eggs before more Apes find us," Elora said.

The trio went into another cave area where the ground rose above a pool of pink water. It didn't appear safe to drink or swim in. They looked around the spring.

"Now if I was a shiny Orb, where would I be kept?" Spyro wondered.

"Maybe in that chest over there," Sparx said, pointing to a wooden box nearby.

"Well this is convenient. Let's see."

Spyro, Sparx & Elora walked to the chest and opened it. There were gems inside the chest.

"Whoa," Elora gasped.

"Lots of gems and jewels but no Orb," Sparx noted. "This is just regular treasure. Still cool, though."

Elora spotted another chest nearby, one that was made of metal. "Why not this one?" she pointed.

"Let's find out." Spyro charged at it, breaking it. There were a few more gems inside, as well as a golden Key.

"A Key?" Spryo titled his head.

"Reckon it opens a door?" Sparx wondered aloud.

"Guess we'll just have to take it with us," Elora said, slipping the key into her coat pocket.

They found another interesting discovery further down the tunnel. Spyro saw another Crystal Statue, along with a blue-hooded figure next to it, sneaking away with an egg in its arms. The trio realized it was a Thief.

"Hey, you!" Spyro shouted. The Thief jumped and took to his heels. Spyro charged after him around the cave, shooting fire at the Thief's back. The Thief suddenly swerved to the left and ran around the back of the statue. Sparx tried to block him when he came round the other side, Spyro and Elora following him, but the Thief brushed Sparx aside as easily as a cobweb.

"Nah-nah-na-na-nah!" he taunted. This made Spyro angry; that Thief was carrying a Dragon Egg, threatening its safety, and now he dared to taunt them?! In that moment, Fire engulfed his body and he charged forward at great speed, hitting the Thief squarely in the back and knocking the Egg out of his hands. Spyro realized he had made a mistake and dived after the egg before it hit the ground. Time seemed to slow until Elora caught it gently in her arms.

"Whew, that was close." Spyro said. He then glared at the Thief, growling menacingly, smoke billowing from his nostrils. Terrified, the Thief scrambled to his feet and scurried off.

"Heh, that'll show him," Sparx said, puffing out his chest

"Yep, good riddance," Spyro said. He then turned at the Dragon statue and walked to it. "Let's see who we'll free this time?"

As Spyro stepped onto the pad, the statue begun to shake and crack. The Dragon inside looked old, supporting himself with a cane that had a potion bottle as the handle. The Dragon's eyebrows were bushy and his horns spiralled around a red crystal floating above a purple hat. A purple sash hung around his waist and he wore bronze bracelets.

"Ah, thank you, young whippersnapper!" he said in relief, stretching. "These bloomin' Apes have no respect for their elders; in my day-"

"You have to get out of here, sir!" Spyro interrupted. "Before more Apes come!"

"Ah yes!" the dragon said. "Of course! Here, let me take that egg for you! There are three more being held here, along with three of my friends! Good luck, err..."

"Spyro."

"Ah, thanks. Name's Boldar!"

"Hurry over to the Portal, Boldar!" Elora said. "You'll find Ignitus, Cosmos and two others on the other side!"

"Ignitus is here?!" Boldar said. "Thank goodness! Well, thanks. And be careful!" With that, he hobbled away with the egg tucked under one arm.

"Oh man, we should've asked him about an Orb here!" Sparx said.

"I don't think he would know," Spyro said. "Come on, let's look around some more."

The three walked further into the tunnel and came into another room. There, they spotted some Apes and Deal Trolls guarding a locked treasure chest, as well as two more Crystal Statues.

"Great... more Apes," Spyro said, unimpressed.

"And Troll zombies!" Sparx cried.

"Come on, we can take these guys!" Elora said, drawing her sword.

"Now we're talking!" Spyro smirked.

The two charged at the Apes and Trolls. Spyro used his Electric Breath, leaving those on the receiving end smoking and jerking wildly. Elora impaled a Troll, but the creature, larger than any of the others, seemed not to feel it.

"Uh oh!" Elora yelped, before the Troll swiped her back with his axe, sending her crashing into a wall. Spyro watched in horror and rage boiled inside him.

"You'll pay for that, you overgrown compost heap!" he roared and unleashed a wave of fire so powerful that it blasted the armour right off the Troll, along with its rotting skin. For a moment, Spyro thought he had defeated it. However, the skull, rib cage and right arm continued to move, swinging its axe.

"Whoa!" Spyro dodged the axe, surprised to see the corpse still fighting. "Well then, I guess it's time to break his bones."

He dodged another swipe, leaving the axe stuck in the ground. Then he leapt up and smacked the bones around with his tail, employing the moves Ignitus had taught him. Finally, Spyro blasted the Troll bones to ash with a stream of fire, leaving black scorch marks on the ground.

"Elora!" Spyro said, turning to his sister, only to find she'd been grabbed by a remaining Ape. Before he could do anything however, Sparx fell into the Ape's ear, startling him. This gave Elora the chance to kick the Ape in the stomach, and Spyro finished him off with an Electric stream.

"Man, that was tough," Spyro panted.

"I'll say. Now we should hurry and break those two dragons free, along with whatever's in that treasure chest," Elora said, dusting herself off.

Spyro and Elora each stepped on one of the pads, causing the Dragon Statues to start shaking. With a flash of light, the two Dragons broke free. One was a male, with sandy brown and white scales, three large horns, and a purple-and-blue shirt with a matching hood. He was holding a leather-bound book that looked well-used. The other was female with the appearance of a traveller, wearing red and purple clothing, a red hood, and a belt holding a case of scrolls as well as her own book. She was also holding a staff topped with a gold eagle.

"Ah, thank you for releasing us," she said.

"No problem," Sparx said. "Your names?"

"I'm Hexus," the female said. "The other is Zane."

"I'm Spyo, and this is Elora and Sparx!"

"Hello."

"Charmed."

"Thanks you so much for that," Zane said, shaking with apparent fright. "That was scary, being a statue!"

"Now for the chest." Elora went over to the metal chest, put the key in the lock and opened it. Inside were more gems and a large Orb.

"Orb number 2 retrieved," she said.

"Yeah, just need one more Orb and we'll be set to save Volteer," Spyro said.

"An orb, you say?" Hexus asked. The trio nodded. "Maybe you'll find one in the Towers of the Tundra. That's what we know."

"The towers; got it." Spyro said; he turned to Elora and Sparx. "Better let Ignitus and Sgt. Byrd know. But first, we have one more Dragon to free and three more Eggs to retrieve. You two," he said to Hexus and Zane, "take the Orb with you and get out of here. We'll handle the rest."

"You crazy?" Zane cried. "You have to get out of here! More of those beasts will be here soon!"

"Pull yourself together!" Hexus scolded sharply.

"Don't worry; we can handle it," Spyro said. "You should just get to the nearest portal."

"So where is the last dragon?" Elora asked.

"Jarvis should be in the last cave along the cliff," Hexus said, pointing to the next tunnel. "I think the Eggs might be there too, unless those Thieves have made off with them already."

"Not on my watch!" Spyro said, and he charged off into the tunnel. Elora and Sparx hastened to follow.

"Good luck, young ones!" Hexus called after them.

"You know they're still children!" Zane said to Hexus, frowning at her.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, now come on."

* * *

Soon, Spyro, Sparx and Elora arrived at the final cave.

"We better find the Eggs and Dragon and get out of here soon," Spyro said.

"I'm amazed we're doing well so far," Elora noted. "So how does it feel having Electric Powers Spyro?"

"Have to say, pretty awesome and I'm getting the hang of this," Spyro said with a smile.

"How about saving the chit-chat for later?" Sparx snapped. "Look!"

A few Blue Thieves were ahead, each with an egg in their hands. They were walking cautiously towards Spyro and the others, but failed to notice them yet.

"There are the thieves!" Elora said.

"They're not getting away that easily!" Spyro said.

They hid behind a wall, ready to strike. The thieves were worried, certain Spyro and his buddies were on their way.

"I don't like this," one of the Thieves said. "That nasty little iguana could be here any moment!"

"He will get here if we don't get a move-on!" the second snapped. "Let's get these Eggs out of here! And quick, before the Eggs get too cold! If that happens, that purple dragon will be the least of our worries!"

Spyro leapt out at them. "Well then, I guess I don't feel bad about doing this." And he bashed the two Thieves' heads together, catching the Eggs before they hit the ground. The third shrieked and made a run for it.

"Yikes! I'm bailing!"

Elora drew an arrow and fired it into his leg. The Thief screamed in pain, sending the Egg flying and Spyro, quickly placing the other eggs down, charged forwards and caught it just in time.

"Yes! More Eggs saved."

"OWWW! You she-goat, that really hurt!" the Thief shouted, his teeth gritted in pain.

"I'm not a goat, I'm a faun!" Elora growled, slamming her hoof into his Thief, knocking him out. "You dork!"

Then they spotted another Dragon statue at the end of the path.

"There, that must be Jarvis," Elora said, pointing at the statue.

Spyro knew the drill now; he walked to the statue and touched the plinth. A moment later, Jarvis was free. He wore a purple hat with matching belt and scarf, feathery wings and a beak-like snout.

"Ah yes," he said. "Much better, thank you, young dragon! Now, let's get out of here!"

"No problem," Spyro said.

* * *

Later, Spyro, Sparx, Elora and Jarvis exited the Ice Cavern and regrouped with Ignitus, Cosmos and Sgt Byrd.

"Well done, young dragon!" Ignitus said. "Thanks to you, we should be able to get to Volteer in no time. Now, just one Orb left."

"Hexus told us that the last should be in the Towers of the Tundra," Spyro said.

"Towers?" Sgt Byrd said. He swung his flipper through the air like he was trying to punch it. "If only I had my jet pack, I could get that last Orb for you."

"Hang on!" Elora said. "Maybe Spyro could fly you up there."

"But I can't fly," Spyro said.

"Not yet," Ignitus said. "I apologize for not teaching you sooner, but better late than never, as they say. Allow us to teach you how to fly."

"Okay then," Spyro said, feeling excited.

"It's easy, purple boy; just flap your wings and you'll be set," Sparx said to Spyro.

"I don't think it'll be that easy as you think, young one," Cosmos explained. "Dragons have heavier bones than other winged creatures. In order to fly, we must first use the magic that lies within us."

"He's right," Ignitus said. "You do it like this: close your eyes, take a deep breath and calm your mind; let go of everything."

Spyro hesitated, and then did as Ignitus told.

"Don't force your mind to be calm," Ignitus said gently. "That just makes it harder to relax. Just let all thoughts come and go. Feel the power of our ancestors coursing through you. Forget all you know; even yourself. Only then, will you know... that you can fly!"

It was a very surreal feeling for Spyro; clearing his mind. It felt like he could feel every tick of time; it was almost like he was part of the earth itself.

"Spyro!" Sparx and Elora said, as if from a great distance. "You're flying!"

Spyro opened his eyes. He was flying by himself!

"Wow! This is so cool!" Spyro whooped. He lost focus for a bit and dropped an inch, but stayed airborne.

"Come on then, kid!" Byrd said, strapping two rocket launchers to his back. "Seeing as I have my rocket launchers handy at least, let's give them chimps what for!"

Spyro swooped over and picked up Byrd. Surprisingly, Byrd wasn't that heavy. Together, they flew off one of the Towers in the Tundra to find the last orb.

Spyro found that flying was just amazing; the rush of wind across his scales, the feeling of weightlessness and the incredible view below.

"I could get used to this," he said, more to himself than Byrd.

"It is pretty amazing, isn't it?" Byrd agreed.

As they flew on, he saw Apes on Dreadwings flying towards them.

"Uh oh, trouble ahead!" Spyro shouted.

"Not to worry, young man, I can handle them," Byrd said, and he fired two rockets at a Dreadwing, sending it tumbling down to Earth.

"Wow!" Spyro said impressed. "Good shot!"

"Glad to see I haven't lost my marksmanship," Byrd said proudly. Spyro shot a fireball at the other Dreadwing and it fell shrieking, its fur set alight.

Just then, a fireball shot towards them. Spyro dodged it by swooping to the left.

"That was close, kid," Byrd said. "Must be one of those Elemental cannons they've been working on! Down there!"

He pointed at a cannon on the ground with his flipper.

"Allow me!" Spyro said, and spent a blast of Electricity at it. The cannon exploded in a blast of smoke.

"There's bound to be more!" Byrd said. "Keep your guard up, Spyro!"

"Understood! What do we do when we reach the tower?"

"Proceed with caution, son; the tower is where the Apes are keeping. It might interest you to know that it's where they house information of the other lands of Avalar."

"Got it!" Spyro said. As he flew on, more Dreadwings suddenly appeared, pursuing them,

"There's the purple dragon! Kill him and that ice bird, so we'll get the reward!" the Ape Commander said, raising a cheer from his fellows.

Spyro looked back at them, and dodged an attack. "Whoa! They don't know when to quit."

"No they don't. When they serve Cynder and the Ape King, they couldn't give up even if they wanted to," Byrd said.

At that moment, more shots from the ground came flying at them.

"Now what?" Spyro asked.

"I have an idea!" Byrd said. He climbed up onto Spyro's back, facing backwards. "You shoot the chimps on the ground; I'll take care of the blighters on the Dreadwings!"

"Brilliant idea, Sergeant!" Spyro said. "Let's do it!"

"Take this, hairballs!" Byrd said, opening fire with his rockets, while Spyro started firing at the ground.

The Apes on the ground panicked. They scrambled out of the cannons as they exploded. Meanwhile, Byrd's rockets hit one of the Dreadwings. It spiralled to earth, crashing into debris, throwing its rider free.

"Oooooh, that's gonna hurt," one of the Apes said, wincing.

Spyro laughed at this. "This is exciting! We're really showing them who's boss!" Then, he spotted the tower ahead. "Ah-ha, we're going up!" he told Byrd.

"Then ascend!" Byrd shouted. The dragon flew up with the Dreadwings doing so too.

"Watch out, Spyro! They have air defences against flying dragons; but hopefully, your small size might prove an asset!"

"Okay," Spyro said, a little uncomfortably.

When they reached the top of the tower, the Apes on the tower saw Spyro and Byrd in an instant. One screamed. "It's the purple dragon! Tower defences, knock that creature out of the sky!"

The Apes took aim with the Elemental Cannons and opened fire at Spyro, but he dodged by rolling out of the way. The shots hit the Dreadwings instead, sending most tumbling to earth.

"Hold your fire, you fools!" the Ape Commander shouted. "You're going to keep hitting us instead of him!"

This lapse in defence allowed Spyro to gather an immense amount of energy from within and unleashed a huge fireball, blasting the cannons to bits and leaving the Apes ablaze.

"Retreat! Retreat!" The Commander shouted and he scarpered away. Spyro and Byrd landed on the roof, amongst the burning Apes. They ran over to the door that led inside the tower, following the Ape Commander. The duo scurried down the stairs and ran into an office, where the Commander was trying to hurriedly gather up his belongings, only to get hit in the back with a rocket, slamming him into the wall and knocking him out. An orb rolled out of his hands."

"Awesome, there's the orb!" Spyro ran to get it.

Byrd went to the desk, where a map sat upon it. Spyro went to join him.

"Whoa, so this is the whole map of the Dragon Realms?"

"That's right," Byrd said, running a flipper over it. "Each group lived in different areas of the lands. As you know, the Ice Dragons once lived here. However, all of the dragons we've met are Electricity Dragons. These lands are quite far from their home territory, Concurrent Skies."

"So why bring them here?"

"Out of their element, I expect," Byrd replied, shrugging. "Even if they got free of the Crystal Statues, they'd still be weaker than they would be in their element. Come on; let's back to the others."

"You don't think there are any dragons here?"

"I don't think so. This is a storehouse, not a prison. It's too small to keep dragons here along with all of the supplies."

"Right."

* * *

Back in the Tundra square, Spyro and Byrd regrouped with the others with the last Orb in tow.

"Well done, young dragon," Ignitus said, with a proud smile.

"Well it was nothing, though I did have great help," Spyro said.

"Indeed, it is an honour helping you in battle," Byrd replied.

"Hey, don't forget us," Sparx said.

"You didn't do that much, Sparx," Elora noted. Sparx pouted.

Cosmos took the last Orb and inserted into the Portal that led into the main Fortress. It activated at once.

"Now, it's time to head inside and save Volteer," Spyro said. "Anyone wish to accompany me?"

"I'll go with you, son. I need payback for my imprisonment," Byrd said, ready for battle.

"I will assist you also. To make sure Volteer is all right," Ignitus said.

"I would like to stay to make sure Sapia is all right," Elora said. "Plus, I feel like I need some rest."

"Okay," Spyro said, looking at his sister. "You'll be alright?"

"She'll be safe with us," Cosmos said reassuringly. "You go on in and save Volteer."

"Right," Spyro said, and with that, he, Ignitus, and Byrd stepped into the Portal.

"You should go too, Sparx," Elora said. "Spyro could use your company."

"Nah, I think he's got this," Sparx shrugged.

"Aww, come on!" Elora said teasingly. "You want to help, after all. Maybe you can find something to do for them."

Sparx sighed. "Fine! But if I die in there, I'll be haunting you for the rest of your days!"

Elora giggled as Sparx flew into the Portal. "I'll be ready."

* * *

Soon, Spyro, Sgt Byrd, Ignitus & Sparx entered the fortress. The room they arrived in was massive and looked gloomier than the Ice Cavern. Spyro felt a bit scared.

"Creepy," he muttered.

"Hello?" Sparx called, his voice echoing through the room.

"SSSSSHHHHHHH!" the other three cried hastily.

"Quiet, you gnat!" Byrd hissed. "You'll give us away!"

"To whom?!"

"To one of Cynder's strongest generals here: the Ice King," Ignitus said gravely.

"Oh great... Either a creepy freak of nature or an old wizard who loves princesses," Sparx said with a snarky tone.

"I can confirm the former. He is said to be the conqueror of the Winder Tundra, turning it into Dante's Freezer," Ignitus said as they came to a big door.

"I remember him," Byrd said. "He was the vagabond who had me imprisoned. Blooming ogre!"

Ignitus gently pushed the door open. The room beyond was massive, cavernous and ornately decorated. There, across the room, lying unconscious on a small icy ledge, was an Electric Dragon, wearing robes like Ignitus', though his were significantly different; in addition to being yellow and electric blue, words and symbols were written across them, that seemed to change every few seconds.

"Volteer!" Ignitus breathed.

"Well, we found him," Sparx said. "Now let's go!"

"Let's not get hasty, kid," Byrd said. "This seems too easy."

"Easy? What, you want to experience more Apes and those Ice Freaks?" Sparx said as he flew ahead.

"Byrd is right. Something feels… off here," Spyro frowned, suspicious and anxious.

"Off? Like what, no Ice Monster here or some generic evil guard here!" Sparx said, unaware that something behind him had started to move and was growling.

"Err… Sparx?" Spyro said, his eyes widened.

Sparx heard heavy breathing behind him. "Is that who I think it is?!" he said nervously.

"Look out!" Ignitus shouted.

Sparx dodged a swipe and flew back to the group as an armoured monster rose up from a throne. It was the Ice King. He stood at a towering nine feet tall, with two ice horns protruded above his helmeted head. In his gauntleted hands, he carried an Ice Sword and Shield. Two blazing yellow eyes were all that was visible of his face.

"Who goes there?" he said in a growling voice that was as cold as an icy wind.

"We are here for Volteer," Ignitus declared firmly.

"Ah, Ignitus, the Fire Guardian," the Ice King said. "So nice of you to turn yourself in. Saves us a lot of trouble."

"He's not going anywhere with you!" Spyro said firmly, while Sparx cowered behind his head.

"Well, well; the purple dragon I have heard is indeed alive after thirteen years... Now I can finally slay you myself, after all of those Apes failed." The Ice King saw Byrd was here too. "I see that the penguin is out of his cell, too. No matter; I will execute him, myself."

"You will not take another innocent life while I'm up and standing!" Byrd challenged.

The Ice King laughed, and it echoed all around the room. "You will not stop the law of the Dark Master! Now _I'm_ up and standing, it's time I bring an end to your journey!" And with that, he drew his Ice Sword.

"Get ready, everyone!" Ignitus said, raising his lance for attack.

"Why?" Sparx asked. "Just hit him with fire and he should melt instantly."

"It's not that simple, I'm afraid!" Ignitus said, before the four dived out of the way as the Ice King charged forward and brought his sword slashing down at them. Ignitus moved in and jabbed his lance forward, sending a blast of fire at the giant monster, causing him to stagger. It didn't do much, but Ignitus hadn't intended to. This was merely a distraction, while Byrd fired his rockets and Spyro shot a fireball. These blows left cracks in the Ice King's armour, but he remained standing.

"Impressive!" he growled. "But it'll take more than that to stop me!"

And he surrounded himself in an icy force-field, which repelled a shot of fire Spyro tried. Then, the Ice King spent ice shards flying in all directions.

"Watch out!" Spyro shouted as the heroes dodged the icicles. The Ice King laughed maniacally

"Fools, you cannot defeat me, I am the conqueror of the Winter Tundra! No one stands before me."

"Well, we are!" Spyro charged at the Ice King but the armoured beast kicked the purple dragon back.

"Spyro!" Sparx shouted, running over Spyro as the Purple Dragon shook his head, dazed from the blow.

Byrd fired more rockets at the Ice King. The Ice King blocked them with his shield, before slamming his foot down. Spiked blocks of ice formed and slid across the floor towards the Emperor Penguin, who rolled out of the way.

Ignitus brought his lance forward to clash with the Ice King. The monster blocked his blows with his shield, driving his fist to Ignitus' stomach, knocking him to the floor, winded. The King raised his sword.

"You fought well, Ignitus but it's time for you to die!"

Spyro got back up to see the King ready to kill the Fire Guardian.

"NO YOU DON'T!" he growled and zapped the monster with his Electric blast, stunning the King as he drops the sword as Ignitus saw an opening, and burned the King with his Fire Breath. This blew the shield out of the King's hand and left more cracks in his armour. Some bits fell off completely, showing bones underneath.

"You're tougher than I thought!" he growled, producing an axe with a long handle. "But it won't be enough!"

"Bring it!" Spyro said, charging forward.

The Ice King swung his axe down, but Spyro leapt over it and smacked the King hard across the face with his claws and tail until the King grabbed Spyro and tossed him away. Byrd responded by firing more rockets at the Ice King, blowing more of his armour, and showing more bones underneath. The Ice King growled and breathed Ice at Byrd, trapping him in ice. As the Ice King laughed, Spyro got back up and suddenly felt a surge of great power inside him. Almost by instinct, he summoned Fire and Electricity at the same time and next moment, a stream of hot gas, glowing like lightning, came streaming from his lips. The Ice King responded by firing ice again, only for it to melt instantly. The Ice King was blasted into the air by the stream of gas. The moment he hit the wall, his armour shattered and the skeleton underneath fell to the floor in pieces. The skull rolled across the floor.

"Impossible!" it growled. "How could you defeat me, the conqueror of the Winter Tundra?!"

"Because he's the Purple Dragon, bonehead!" Sparx said.

"And I had help!" Spyro said and he charged at the Ice King's skull, hitting it across the room and into a chasm below, where it tumbled, screaming, until it hit the bottom with a distant thud. The Ice King was no more.

"Well that takes care of him," Spyro said, just as Ignitus managed to thaw out Byrd.

"Thanks, Ignitus," Byrd said. "And well done, Spyro! Good riddance to that creature!"

Ignitus went over to Volteer and shook him.

"Volteer? Volteer, wake up!" Ignitus said. The Electric Guardian stirred and opened his eyes.

"What the? Ignitus, is that you?" Volteer asked.

"Yes, old friend, it's me."

"Thank goodness, you're alright. It borders on miraculous, incredible, stupendous! We feared the most horrific, abominable, disgusting, ghastly-"

"Yes, but I'm fine," Ignitus said patiently. "And now you are too, thanks to Spyro here." He gestured to the Purple Dragon. Volteer's yellow eyes found Spyro and widened, as Ignitus said, "He finished off the Ice King."

"A Purple Dragon named Spyro!" he said excitedly. "Defeating that... that thing! Thank you, thank you so much! Oh, there was talk, rumours that another Purple Dragon would come, but most considered it hearsay, gossip, legend, hard to believe, amazing to comprehend, ah, ah..."

"No wonder they gagged this guy," Sparx said.

"Yeah, he's always like this," Byrd said. "He often has to repeat himself so we understand; he talks so fast."

"Ignitus, what's been happening when I was captured? Are the other Guardians safe? What become of the Apes?" Volteer asked his fellow Guardian, each question trailing off the last.

"Calm down old friend, there'll be time to explain when we regroup with the others," Ignitus said.

"Others?"

"Yes sir, with the other Dragons, Elora and the Professor," Spyro said.

"Ah yes, Professor Mendelcomb. I do have a lot to say to him," Volteer agreed. "But first, I need to free my fellow Electric Dragons."

"Don't worry, Guardian Volteer," Byrd said. "Spyro and his friends have managed to free a good number of the Dragons trapped here."

Volteer smiled, looking relieved. "Oh, how wonderful, incredible, stupendous, amazing, a gift from the Ancestors-"

"Maybe we should've left him unconscious..." Sparx muttered.


	7. Electric Trials

**Electric Trials**

* * *

After rescuing Volteer, Spyro and his group rendezvoused with Elora and the rest of the Electric Dragons. The Dragons cheered to see their Guardian again. They informed him that they would stay in Winter Tundra to free their remaining brethren, and asked Volteer for his help. Alas, the fast-tongued Guardian replied that he could not. Ignitus explained that they needed Volteer's aide to rescue the other four Guardians, as well as to ask for his account of what happened to him. Nevertheless, Volteer wished his fellows luck in reclaiming the Tundra. Sgt Byrd had also decided to stay behind to help, but he hoped to meet Spryo and his friends again someday.

Sapia and Elora were waiting by the Portal. Spryo quickly recapped what had happened for them, just in time before Volteer launched into a spiel about the wonders of fauns. When the group returned to the safe haven, Professor Mendelcomb was waiting for them.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're alright!"

As soon as the Professor saw Volteer, the conversation fixated on the pair exclusively, involving a lot of complicated words that bamboozled Spyro, Elora and Sparx.

"Okay," Ignitus said, interrupting the rambles of the Professor and Guardian. "Now that we're all acquainted again, Volteer, perhaps you could enlighten us of recent events. We saw Cynder leaving the Tundra shortly before rescuing you. What was she doing?"

"Ah yes," Volteer said. "Well, it's hard to be certain, Ignitus. However, I think she was using me as some kind of suspended, organic power source to charge a fluorescent, yellow orb."

"Huh?" Elora said.

"What did he say?" Sparx said.

"I think she was using him as a battery to power up an Orb," the Professor explained.

"Well why didn't he say so?" Sparx exclaimed.

"He did say so," the Professor said. "Perhaps the technical jargon is a bit much for you to understand. Volteer, shall we speak more simply for here onward?"

"My apologies, children," Volteer bowed his head. "Do you have any idea what this Orb affair means, Mendelcomb?"

"Perhaps… but nothing more than a theory. I'd rather be certain of the facts before reaching a conclusion," the Professor frowned.

"What we are certain of is that we need to free the other Guardians before Cynder can harvest their power as well," Ignitus stated.

"So… I bet whatever that Cynder chick is planning, it won't be good news," Sparx supposed.

"No, indeed not…" Volteer agreed. "But before we do anything else, I'd like to impart some useful knowledge to Spyro, vis-à-vis his recently acquired Electricity-based exhalation ability."

"In other words?" Elora said, furrowing her brow.

"He wants to teach Spyro more about using my Electricity Breath," the Professor said.

"Ah, back to training then," Elora said. "I think I'll do more training too, Sapia."

"I don't see why not," Sapia replied, smiling.

"So what can I do?" Sparx asked.

"You could help the Professor in the lab," Ignitus suggested.

The Professor beamed. "Ah, yes! I could use an extra set of hands to organize my research papers."

"Well, I guess that's something," Sparx mumbled reluctantly.

"Now then Spyro, time to start with your training," Volteer said. He and Spyro proceeded to the dojo.

"I do wonder, how will my Electric Training differ than before?" Spyro wondered aloud.

"You'll see," Volteer said, grinning. "Now, Electricity is the spark of life. It runs through every living being, sending vital signals between the brain and the rest of the body. You must listen well to learn its finer secrets."

He set a number of targets and produced a few dummies to fight.

"Let's begin with a most useful skill. The power of Electricity can allow you to throw your enemies around as they're struck. After you've hit a target, maintain the stream of energy and move your head in whichever direction you want. Practice with those dummies; throw them into the targets."

"Right!" Spyro said. With a deep slow breath, he charged forward at the nearest dummy. Summoning Electricity from his lips, he zapped the dummy. Then with a jerk of his head, he threw it into the adjacent target.

"Whoa," Spyro said impressed. "I think I'll like this." In a matter of seconds, he did the same with the other dummies.

"Well done Spyro, but this is only the beginning," Volteer said. "Now let's see if you can handle the dummies trying to flee from you."

"I can handle it."

More Ape dummies emerged around Spryo. Rather than attack him like the ones before, they immediately began running at all directions. Spyro chased them with a stream of Electricity constantly streaming from his mouth. The dummies were surprisingly fast, and it was difficult to keep them all in sight.

"Don't strain yourself," Volteer advised. "Focus your mental capabilities on a singular target, deal with it, and move on to the next." Translation: catch one dummy at a time.

"Right." Spyro concentrated on the dummy he was currently chasing, ignoring the others. Finally, his stream caught it and the dummy stumbled across the room, landing in a heap. The next dummy ran across Spyro's path. He caught it as it passed then sent it crashing into two others. The fifth, Spyro cut a corner to catch; and the last made the crafty decision of trying to sneak up on Spyro, only for him to pivot and zap it.

"Hmmm, very impressive." Volteer praised, as the zapped dummy flew across the room. "Now for Round Three. By shaping your breath before releasing it, you can produce an Electric Arc; a ball of energy that can launch a subject into the air. This will leave them vulnerable to attack. Focus your Electricity into a ball and fire it at your enemies."

"Bring it on!"

"Okay then." More dummies appeared, ready to fight. Spyro inhaled and willed the power building into shape. A ball of Electricity gathered in his mouth, tickling his tongue. Spryo sent it flying at the dummies, zapping them into the air.

_'Wow, this is cool!' _Spyro moved in towards the dummies and leapt into the air. The first he whipped his tail against. The second and third, he swiped with his claws. The fourth got horn-butted and the last was slammed into the ground.

"Excellent! Now whack them around with your Lightning Spin," Volteer said, instructing on the process. Once again, Spyro focussed his energy, this time to spin around like a top on his tail, hitting the dummies. The dummies were swept off their feet.

"Okay," Volteer said. "Now it's time to unleash an Electricity Fury." He retrieved a Spirit Gem from his cloak and handed it to Spyro.

"Oh, cool!" Spyro took the gem and smashed it. With the surge of power from the gem, he felt ready as more dummies appeared around him, to test the Fury.

"Now Spyro, use your Electric power!" Volteer said. Just like with the Fire Fury, Spyro gathered energy from within himself. His body glowed with a blinding yellow, cloaked with crackling sparks. When the energy reached its critical point, Spryo unleashed a powerful lightning blast. Electricity surged in all directions, charring all the dummies to a crisp.

"Well done! I would prefer that we had more time, but you have proven you can effectively manipulate the Electricity element," Volteer said.

"Thanks, Volteer," Spyro said. "But there's something else I want to practice with."

"What's that?"

"When I fought against the Ice King, I somehow used Fire and Electricity at the same time. I wasn't sure which I was trying to use at the time, but a bolt of what looked like burning lightning came out my mouth. What was that?"

"Ah yes, Elemental Synergy; the ability to merge separate elements into a new form. In this case you combined the high temperatures of Fire and the charged particles of Electricity. The result was a hot, ionized gas known as plasma. This is an extraordinary capability, Spyro. Synergy generally requires two Dragons to work in harmony, but as a Purple Dragon you are able to use it alone. While the benefits are grand, I urge that you be careful. Excessive use will tire you out, given you will be harnessing two elements at once."

"So I guess it's like a last resort, right?" Spyro said.

"You can stipulate that," Volteer confirmed.

"Can I practice with it?"

"In time, but not right now. No, you should conserve your strength. You've done enough for today and deserve a rest. Come, let's find Ignitus. He will enjoy hearing of your progress."

* * *

Meanwhile, Professor Mendelcomb was studying the map that Spryo and Byrd had retrieved from the Tundra. Sparx came fluttering into the room carrying a couple of scrolls. With his size, he was barely able to keep a hold of them.

"Are these the extra maps you needed, Professor?"

"Ah yes, thank you Sparx. Set them down over there. But be careful with them. They are very important," the Professor said as Sparx dropped the scrolls on the table, and took a deep breath.

"Man, who knew paperwork could be so hard?"

"It would be more difficult given that you're small. I'll keep that in mind from now on." The Professor unfurled the extra maps and studied them for a few moments. "Aha! The Dragons' Homelands do appear on the map!"

"Cool! So, how will that help us?" Sparx asked.

"Well, there are six provinces in Avalar. Each region's environment is attuned with one of the elements. The Dragons who reside in that area have evolved to wield that corresponding element. For example; the area you just came from, the Winter Tundra, is the residence for the Ice Dragons."

"What are the others?"

"Well, there's the Tall Plains, home of the Earth Dragons. Then there's Concurrent Skies, where the Electric Dragons dwell. Fire Dragons hail from the Jurassic Jungles. Cloud Spires is home to the Air Dragons. And finally, there's the Water Dragon's territory; Crystal City Islands."

"Huh, okay. I remember Cosmos telling us he was a Magic Crafter. Are all Dragons like that?"

"Oh, no; in addition to mastering an element, Dragons often pursue one of five crafts. The Artisans become tradesmen and performers; such as sculptors and songwriters. The Peace Keepers uphold order throughout the land and made the bulk of our army. Magic Crafters, like the ones you saw earlier today, specialise in the study of magic and natural science. The mostly tech-based Beast Makers raise a wide variety of creatures for the whole of Avalar. And lastly, the Dream Weavers guard the nightly visions of sleeping Dragons and care for the scared and sick in their realm."

"Whoa, Dragons are busy people," Sparx said, impressed. "So, now that we have the enemy's map, we should get some good info, right? Spyro will like that."

"Yes. And so will Ignitus, once I tell him I'll be able to determine where the other Guardians might be at. This map marks the Dark Armies' strongholds, which could be a good place to start searching. Come on."

The Professor and Sparx went to present the news to Ignitus. Meanwhile, Volteer, Spyro, Elora and Sapia had just returned from their training. Elora was sporting a black eye.

Ignitus, as before, was impressed by Spyro's natural grasp at Electricity. When the Professor explained what he had discovered, Ignitus smiled more widely still.

"Excellent. Everything's going well for us." He turned to Spyro, Elora and Sparx. "You three have done very well today. You deserve a long rest now. Time may be of the essence, but even a few hours' to relax will do you good. We'll tell when you're ready to set out again."

"Thanks, Ignitus," Spyro said with a yawn.

"My pleasure, young Dragon," Ignitus said, as the trio retreated to their room.

"So how was your training?" Sparx asked Spyro and Elora.

"Quite good as usual," Spyro said.

"Easily for you Spyro, I had to learn how to defend myself without my bow and swords," Elora said.

"That explains your shiner, faun girl," Sparx said, glancing at Elora's eye.

"Yeah, Sapia got a lucky shot. She told me I should focus on blocking blows to the face," Elora said.

"Well at least it's not from an ape," Spyro said, smiling, as they reached their room

* * *

"WHAT?!" Gaul roared. "The Ice King is dead?! Impossible!"

"Afraid it isn't sir…" One of the Apes said, cowering.

"How can he easily be killed by two Dragons and a penguin?!" Gaul roared.

"Well it is that Purple Dragon you place a bounty on," Another Ape said.

Gaul growled at his men. "I should've ordered Cynder to find that Dragon after she completed her mission!"

Just then, a messenger Ape came forward and whispered in Gaul's ear. He handed him a scroll, which Gaul proceeded to read.

"It appears I'm needed elsewhere with my allies," Gaul said to his followers. "It's time we discuss our Dragon problem."

He strode off through the Mountain of Malefor, thinking as he went. Things had been going so well for them until recently. They had backed their enemies into a corner, finally on the verge of victory. Yet now, because of one Dragon, everything was falling apart. Gaul couldn't let this happen. He owned it to his family's legacy.

He was Gaul the Tenth, the latest in a lineage of respected Ape leaders. Gaul the First had presided during Malefor's initial war with the Dragons. Even after Malefor's defeat, and the Apes driven underground, Gaul's family had continued to lead them over the following 150 years. Gaul the Tenth had been raised to carry out the Apes' first attacks against the current generation of Dragons, which had led to the raid on the Temple. Their goal had been to destroy the second Purple Dragon before it became their greatest threat. Knowing that attempt had failed dealt a heavy blow to Gaul's pride, but he was determined to make it right.

He arrived at the inner sanctum of the Mountain. There, Gaul found his fellow Generals waiting for him: Red, Sirorrialth, Ripto, and Deina. Together, they made five in total.

Red was a former Dragon Elder of Fire. He had been leader of the Jurassic Jungles before Ignitus. For many years, he had been known as patient and wise. However, he had been exiled and stripped of his honour and status for reasons unknown. After that, Sirorrialth had offered Red a place among the Dark Armies. With nowhere else to turn, Red had accepted.

Sirorrialth was a mysterious Dragon Sorcerer in a black robe and hood with matching eyes. He carried a long staff with a gem between two prongs. His origins were unknown. Some say he was a former Magic Crafter who became enthralled with dark magic. Others claimed he hailed from a foreign realm of darkness. All that was known about Sirorrialth was his bloated sense of pride. He considered himself and Malefor as 'true Dragons,' with all others being lesser creatures.

Deina the Sorceress appeared similar to a blue dinosaur. She was large and stocky, with an Egg shaped specter for her power. She wore a small crown, robes with a white ruff around her neck and a necklace with a Purple gemstone. Like Sirorrialth, her origin was unknown, though few feared her secrets as much. Deina had an army of rhino-like soldiers called Rhynocs at her command. She often sent her minions to do her dirty work for her, preferring to relish in the comfort of her lair. Deina's foul temper was famous throughout the army, though she could also be cunning when she needed to.

Ripto was an orange Riptoc wizard wearing a Purple cloak and had a horn on his head. He was the wild card of the group, leading an army of Riptocs and known to have a strong prejudice against Dragons after his people were senselessly attacked long ago. This put them at odds with Red and Sirorrialth, as they too were Dragons. Somehow, Ripto kept his contempt in check as they had a common enemy; though he'd happily clash with his detested comrades if he needed to blow off steam.

"Well, well Gaul, you're a bit late for the meeting," Ripto said with a smirk.

"Watch your tongue, Riptoc! Now I assume you're all aware why you were called here," Gaul said.

"Yes, we have heard that the Ice King was defeated by Ignitus and the Purple Dragon. And here I thought the whelp was dead…" Red replied, accusingly.

"I find it impressive that someone so young has the power to slay one of our best soldiers," Siorrialth remarked.

"It is a Purple Dragon after all. Of course he'll be very powerful!" Deina snapped. "Not to mention they've freed that wretched James Byrd. He was the biggest thorn in my side, and now he's loose again!"

"The Purple Dragon might have gotten lucky if you ask me," Sirorrialth said dismissively. "I mean, if I'd wanted to, I'd have taken that Ice King with my Sceptre tied behind my back, in seconds flat."

"Keep telling that to yourself," Ripto said mockingly.

Sirorrialth glared at Ripto, annoyed. "I'd certainly be more effective than you, shorty!" he retorted.

"Call me 'shorty' again, and I'll-"

"SILENCE!" Gaul roared. "If the Purple Dragon and Fire Guardian continue freeing the other Dragons, our efforts will be for nothing! We are this close to succeeding in our conquest and I don't intend to lose it all now!"

"Since the Guardians are the bigger threat, you should've killed them after defeating them," Ripto suggested.

"You know perfectly well that we need them alive so we can drain their power to free Malefor," Red said. "Besides, we have nothing to fear from the Guardians we have already captured. Ignitus and the young Dragon are the bigger threat at the moment."

"And we have to neutralise them!" Gaul said. "But how?"

"Well, obviously, we'll need Ignitus alive," Deina said. "As for the Purple Dragon… well, perhaps he could prove a powerful ally to us, if we could capture him and control him like Cynder."

"Thank you," Deina said, soaking up the compliment like a narcissistic sponge. "We'll show him what he can accomplish with us."

"Yes, indeed," Sirorrialth said with a grin. "Besides, the Purple Dragon is still young, so his power has not been fully realized. He should be easy to capture."

"I think the Purple runt got lucky because of Ignitus!" Ripto said. "I say we divide the two, and then break his spirit easily. Maybe pummel the Guardian to set an example. It'll make him easier to control."

"That is another good suggestion," Gaul said. "However, like Deina said, we do need Ignitus alive. That said, perhaps the Purple Dragon could be a powerful ally if he could be turned to our side. Now who will volunteer to go after the Purple Dragon?"

Sirorrialth stood by at once.

"I'll do it! I'll show that squirt what a real Dragon can do!"

Gaul nodded. "Very well. The moment the Purple Dragon shows himself again, you go after him. Deal with him as you see fit, but bring him, and Ignitus, to us alive."

"I could do that in my sleep," Sirorrialth said smugly.

At that moment, they heard the soft beating of wings. Cynder came flying through an opening in the roof. "I've just delivered the first Orb," she hissed. "My master is anxious to be free again."

"That's good Cynder. Very good indeed," Gaul said with a grin as he patted Cynder on the head.

"Well, Gaul's pet has returned," Ripto said scathingly.

"Show some respect, Ripto!" Sirorrialth snapped. "She is Malefor's chosen. Any insult to her is an insult to the Dark Master!" Ripto merely rolled his eyes.

"Now then five more Orbs to go," Gaul said. "Now who's next to drain?"

"Before we decide on that," Cynder said, "how's our Purple problem?"

"The 'Purple problem' managed to free Volteer, shortly after you drained him," Ripto said. "Maybe you should've stayed behind to deal with him."

"My duty is to free my master, you old fossil," Cynder hissed. "As long as the Purple Dragon doesn't prevent me from completing my mission, I don't care much about him."

"It matters not. The moment that he pops up again," Sirorrialth said, "I'll make sure to capture him myself. In fact, why do you come with me, Cynder, to witness with your own eyes?"

"You think that's wise?" Deina asked. "Wouldn't it make sense to go in different directions, so the enemy can't stop you both?"

"No. If Ignitus is after the other Guardians, I must drain their power before he can reach them," Cynder said. "If the Purple Dragon appears and Sirorrialth fails, we'll have two fully powered Guardians to capture instead of one!"

Deina sighed. "Very well, then. Perhaps my apprentice, Bianca, can accompany you. At the very least, she can learn what it means to be a Sorceress, like me."

"As you wish," Cynder said, rather dismissively. "As long as she doesn't interfere…"

"I like the sound of that. She'll experience real magic from an expert," Sirorrialth raised his head.

"So we are in agreement," Deina said.

"Indeed. Now, it's time we begin our preparations." Gaul said. "The Night of Eternal Darkness will come soon enough, and we must be ready. Meeting adjourned."

The leaders all took their leave, except Gaul, who resided in the Mountain, and Cynder, who wanted to speak to Gaul.

"There's something I don't like about that Deina," Cynder said. "Why would she send her apprentice to observe me and that pompous Sorcerer?"

"It doesn't matter. Her apprentice will know her place. So, when the Purple Dragon appears, you will go for the Guardian in that region."

"Yes sir…" Cynder said. "And if, after I have extracted the Guardian's power, Sirorrialth has failed, I'll take on that little whelp myself."

Gaul nodded, grinning wickedly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Deina had returned to her region, the Forgotten Realms. Many said it was the original home for all Dragon-kind, until they had left the Realms centuries ago. Deina had taken these Realms for herself following the defeat of the Guardians. She now lived there as their queen. Her apprentice, Bianca, a young rabbit dressed in a purple robe, was waiting for her.

"Welcome back, Mistress," she said, bowing. "I trust the meeting went well."

"Yes it did, my dear," Deina said. "And how are your magic studies?"

"I am still new to it, but I'm taking notes from the spell book," Bianca said.

"Good. Hopefully, you'll amount to something soon. I have a job for you," Deina said. "Sirorrialth and Cynder will be setting out soon to ambush the Fire Guardian. I wish for you to go with them. Perhaps seeing magic used in combat could teach you a thing or two. Certainly better than just studying from a book all day."

"I am new to this, like I said!"

"Yes, yes, of course," Deina said dismissively. "I don't need excuses. In this day and age, I need results, however minor they'd be. Now, what news do you have regarding the Dragon Eggs?"

"The Rhynocs are making deals with the Egg Thieves so we're making progress," Bianca said.

"Good! Now I have more confidence that you'll learn from Cynder and Sirorrialth. When you are with them, I want you to observe the Purple Dragon that will be with Ignitus. Be sure that he survives the battle, in case Sirorrialth gets carried away, but don't make it appear like you're helping him or sparing his life."

"Wait… You mean there's a Purple Dragon alive in this generation? I thought they don't exist anymore," Bianca said, surprised.

"Oh, Bianca, you have much to learn," Deina said. "Purple Dragons are rare, but they exist. There's one trapped in the Mountain of Malefor, in fact. Served him right, if you ask me."

"But you're talking about-" Bianca began.

"Just get going!" Deina snapped. "Go to the Mountain now, and await news from Cynder."

"Yes, Mistress," Bianca said, and she sprinted off the Portal that would take her to meet with Cynder.

Deina settled herself on her throne. "That arrogant fool Sirorrialth won't be able to resist showing off to Bianca. No doubt that will be his undoing. But no matter, once the Purple Dragon has proven his worth, I'll make my move."

She then conjured up an image of the young Dragon, which she'd seen through recordings taken from the Winter Tundra. Accompanying him were a faun girl, a glowing insect, and an older Dragon who lacked Ignitus' red scales. Deina listened to the conversation between them, picking out what information might be of use to her.

"So… Spyro is your name, eh? Once I have you brought to me, young one, we'll have a lot to talk about," Deina said, with interest.


	8. Underwater Currents, Part 1

**Chapter 7: Underwater Currents, part 1**

* * *

Professor Mendelcomb sat in his lab, studying the enemy's map and comparing it to his own of the realms. He worked late into the night, only allowing himself a few hours of sleep. Then by dawn he had set back to work deciphering where the other Dragons were being kept. The Professor felt he was close to finding another group of them.

"Hmmmm, I'm close to solving this puzzle," The Professor said to himself. After a few more moments, he cried out. "Ah-ha, that's where the Wind Dragons are being kept!"

* * *

A little later, Spyro, Sparx and Elora were up and about. They yawned as they entered the lab to find the Professor deep in discussion with Ignitus and Volteer.

"Ah, you're awake, young ones," Ignitus said, spotting the trio. "I trust you all slept well?"

"Yes," Spyro said. He hadn't had a nightmare last night, so that was better than previously.

"Where are we headed today?" Elora said, with a soft yawn.

"The Crystal Island Cities," the Professor said. "I believe it's where the Wind Dragons are being held."

"Sweet, so we'll go there and save the next Guardian, right?" Sparx asked.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Ignitus said with a frown.

"Of course it isn't," Sparx said sarcastically. Spyro and Elora both glared at him.

"The Crystal Island Cities are the realm of the Water Dragons," The Professor explained. "As such, most of their habitat lies underwater."

"Indeed," Volteer mused. "The Water Dragons have respiratory systems that allow them to function in aquatic environments as well as on terra firma. You lot, however, cannot inhale water without filling your lungs."

"What?" Sparx said.

"We can't breathe underwater," the Professor translated.

"I swear he's not using proper words," the dragonfly complained.

"So, how will we get underwater?" Elora asked.

"Well, there is a village on the surface where the Water Dragons can trade with travellers. However, it currently under Ape control. If we drive them out, the locals might assist us," Ignitus said.

"Okay then, help the village and get underwater. But... how will we get underwater? We can't hold our breath very long," Spyro said.

"That's why you'll be getting underwater gear so you can survive down there," The Professor said.

"I trust you know how to swim," Ignitus added.

"Of course, we do," Spyro said. "We've had to retrieve fish from the rivers. Well, Elora and I know to swim; Sparx can't."

"We dragonflies aren't built to be in water," Sparx said, not sounding too disappointed. "Maybe I should sit this out."

"That's fine. We could use a set of eyes above the water, in case enemy reinforcements arrive," The Professor suggested.

"I'm sure me and Elora will handle this ourselves. With you and Volteer coming, nothing should stop us," Spyro said.

"Sorry, young lad," Volteer replied. "But Cynder's orb has depleted all my vitality. It is extenuating enough for me to navigate the hideout. In my current state, I would be an impediment on the battlefield."

"Indeed, and I won't be of use underwater because my fire won't work," Ignitus said. "I may be strong, but I have my limits."

"But who's gonna cover us then?" Elora asked.

"I will," Sapia said. She had just entered the room. "I'm a good swimmer myself, and I'd be honoured to fight alongside you."

"I don't see why not," Elora said, smiling.

"Excellent," the Professor said. "Now, before you go, I have one more thing to mention, I may be close to finding the location of the Ice Dragons. I can't be certain, but they could be at Tall Plains."

"I see," Ignitus said. He thought for a few moments. "Sapia, go tell your archers to prepare to head out to Tall Plains. Have them scout ahead and bring back any information that could help us. If possible, they should try and rescue some of the Dragons there."

"Yes Ignitus," Sapia said and she hurried off to inform her troops.

"Now we just need to set the coordinates for the Crystal Cities," The Professor said as he began inputting numbers into the portal's control panel. After a few moments, it activated.

"When you are ready, young Dragon," Ignitus said. "Let us seek out Aureole, the Wind Guardian and bring her and her fellow Dragons back safely."

"Best of fortunes and prosperity to you all," Volteer said, just as Sapia returned with a number of her best Archers.

"Take care, Commander," said a bearded faun with black hair.

"I always do, Zen," Sapia said. "You lot keep out of sight at Tall Plains and report anything that might be useful to us."

"Yes, ma'am," Zen said, saluting.

"Now then," Sapia said. "Let's go!" And without further ado, she, Ignitus, Elora, Spyro and Sparx stepped into the Portal.

* * *

In the middle of the sea, a small group of islands sat in close proximity. They were called the Crystal Islands, because large crystals grew everywhere, even on the palm trees. They weren't Spirit Gems, but they were beautiful, and had been used to by the Water Dragons as building materials, both above and below the water. It was a beautiful place; or at least, they had been until the Dark Armies took over. Now, the buildings lay in ruins.

As our heroes arrived on the scene, Spyro, Sparx and Elora were amazed at the surrounding scenery. "Wow..." Elora said.

Sparx whistled. "Okay, this place isn't that bad. I have now found my vacation spot."

"It is very beautiful here," Spyro said, looking at the ruins.

"Yes, indeed," Ignitus said. "However, the sight of these ruins breaks my heart. Not long ago, they were once buildings. Then the Apes arrived and destroyed everything around them. The Water Dragons were famous for their amazing craftsmanship. As an Artisan, myself, I think they were the best. But now, these crystals are being used for armour and riches. And the citizens are being forced to mine them."

"Well then, we'll just have to put a stop to that," Spyro said.

"Hold on, Spyro. We don't even know where they are!" Ignitus said. "We will save them, I promise. But be patient."

"Oh, right. Maybe you should lead, as most of us are new to this place," Spyro said.

Ignitus nodded. With that, they proceeded forward. The young trio continued to be enthralled by the Crystals here and there. Then, they came to the opening of a cave. Inside, they could hear a faint clanging like pick axes. Then a voice yelled from inside.

"Put your backs into it, you lazy bums!"

And there was a cry of pain from inside, like someone had just been struck.

"It sounds like someone is in trouble," Spyro said, concerned. "We have to help them."

"Not so fast. We should first observe the area and assess the situation," Ignitus said. "Sparx, care to do the honors?"

"Oh, it's because I'm small, huh?" Sparx sighed. "All right."

Sparx went inside, keeping to the shadows. Soon, he found himself in a large cavern. Several creatures were shackled together, mining crystals, while the Apes watched over them with cruel glares. There were turtles, seals, otters and a number of squat creatures in tattered robes. They all looked malnourished and beaten. They were swinging pick axes at the walls. Some were shaking so badly it was a wonder how they were still standing.

"Move it! Back to work!" one of the Apes ordered, cracking his whip at a turtle, scaring him. Sparx winced as he headed back outside.

"It's bad! Those Ape guys are forcing those creatures to get those Crystals," Sparx said. "They've got whips and everything!"

"What do we do, Ignitus?" Elora asked, but it was Sapia who spoke.

"You come in with me. We'll shoot them from behind; catch them unawares."

"That's too lenient," Spyro said. "They deserve more than that!" And without warning, he charged into the cave.

"Spyro, wait!" Ignitus cried, but it was too late.

"Oh great!" Sparx said, slapping a palm into his face

Ignitus hurried in after Spyro, just as the Purple Dragon ran into the mining side.

"Hey creeps, pick on someone your size!" Spyro shouted, making the Apes jump as they saw him.

"It's the Purple Dragon!" an Ape shouted. "Get him!"

Spyro charged at two apes, knocking them down. He then let loose with a stream of Electricity at another Ape and used it to slam him into his fellows. However, one of them nearly fell on one of the prisoners.

"Hey, watch it!" the turtle said.

"Oh, sorry," Spyro said.

"I thought I told you to be patient, Spyro!" Ignitus chastised; he had just entered behind him.

The remaining Apes cried out at the sight of Ignitus. "It's the Fire Guardian and he still has his powers! Get him!" the lead Ape shouted.

Two Apes leapt at Igntius and grabbed on to him, just as Spyro burnt another soldier in the face with his Fire. Before he could aid Ignitus, however, Elora and Sapia took out the two Apes that had grabbed Ignitus by firing arrows. They dropped to the floor with cries of pain.

"That will teach you to treat people that way!" Spyro said, smiling triumphantly.

"Spyro, that was incredibly reckless of you!" Ignitus scolded furiously.

"Well, these Apes were hurting innocent people, and I had to teach them a lesson," Spyro said, somewhat uneasily.

"Did you even stop to consider what you might have been about to charge into? How many Apes there were? How they were armed? How easily they could have surrounded you? Did you think to check any of that before you revealed yourself, fangs blazing?!"

When pressed, Spyro found he had no answer and his gaze dropped to Ignitus' feet. "In battle you need to think before you act, or else you could end up captured or worse!" Ignitus continued sternly. Feeling that the young dragon was appropriately scolded, he turned away and instructed Spyro to help him free the prisoners. Meanwhile, Elora and Sapia started tying up the Apes.

"Dragons here to save us," said a sea blue and green turtle named Frank. "Thank the powers above."

"Bless you, noble creatures," an otter named Tod said in agreement.

"Don't mention it," Spyro said, rather sheepishly. "You lot alright?"

"We are. Some of us are just tired from all this mining. Some of us were badly wounded by those Apes' whips," Frank said.

"Yikes, I certainly don't want to see that..." Sparx said, wincing again.

"Are there more of your people? Do they need help as well?" Ignitus asked.

"Yes, Guardian Dragon," Frank said. "There are more mines across the islands. My wife; my children; our friends; they are all working in separate mines and we haven't seen them for weeks! Please save them!"

"We will," Ignitus promised, gently. "No one is being left behind here."

"While we're here," Spyro said, "you couldn't tell us where the Wind Dragons are being kept?"

One of the squat creatures came forward.

"They're all being kept underwater," he said. "Apparently, the idea is that even if someone frees them, they'll drown."

"Oh boy…" Spyro said.

"I know, those Ape jerks aren't dumb as they look," Sparx agreed.

"Hey, we can hear you!" yelled one of the bound Apes. Sapia knocked him out with a punch.

"Well, Ignitus did say we'd be going underwater," Elora reminded her brothers.

"Ah yes," Spyro said. He turned back to Tod and Frank. "You don't know where we could get some underwater gear, do you?"

"Well, there is a store that sells that stuff. I think it's still standing. The shopkeeper's a bear called Moneybags," Tod said. "Word is, he's a travelling merchant."

"Moneybags? Sounds like a real cheapskate," Sparx said.

"The shop is in the south," Frank added. "But you are right, little dragonfly; Moneybags usually charges an arm and a leg for his wares. Although..." He thought for a moment. "He loves these Gems. I bet he'll happily give you what you need for a generous amount of them."

"But what if he rats us out to the Apes?" Elora asked.

"I doubt it," Tod said. "All that bear cares about is money; just pay him to keep quiet and he will."

"Very well," Ignitus said, though he looked very weary.

* * *

Unfortunately, what our heroes didn't know was that one of the Apes had managed to send a signal to Gaul, to inform him that the Purple Dragon had appeared again. Gaul and Cynder were pleased.

"Perfect! Aureole is next," Cynder grinned hungrily. "We need to leave immediately, before that Purple whelp reaches her."

"Don't worry, my dear," Sirorrialth said, as he approached with Bianca in tow. "I'll deal with him."

"So is that Dragon dangerous?" Bianca asked nervously.

"He is, but he may also prove a powerful ally" Gaul said. "Sirorrialth! Make sure Spyro is separated from Ignitus, and then subdue him! No killing!"

"As you wish," Sirorrialth bowed in respect, as he and Bianca left. Gaul handed Cynder the next Orb she needed to do her part. She nodded, inclined her head and flew off.

* * *

Back on the Crystal Islands, the group set off to search for the shop and Moneybags, after freeing the prisoners in the mine.

"So, where will we find this Moneybags guy?" Sparx asked.

"Well where we find his shop," Spyro said. "But Frank is right, we do need gems and treasures to get underwater gear."

They had considered taking some gems from the mine they'd just been in, but they had nothing to carry it in; plus, they'd decided to determine the price first before anything else.

"What about the other prisoners?" Elora asked.

"I'll see to them," Ignitus said. "You lot deal with this Moneybags guy, but stick together and tread carefully."

"Will you be alright?" Spyro said, a note of concern in his voice.

"I'll be fine," Ignitus said. "I've still got a lot of fight in me."

"What if you get captured?" Elora asked.

"They won't get the chance," Ignitus replied. "I can take care of myself. I trust you'll do the same." He raised a warning eyebrow at Spyro.

"Yes, Ignitus," Spyro said, hanging his head. Ignitus nodded approvingly, spread his wings and flew off.

The remaining group set off in search of Moneybags' store; all the while making sure to avoid any patrols of Apes. The Apes here sported harpoons and spears and they seemed to be well-equipped for swimming, though their gear was clearly too large for Spyro, Elora or Sapia to use.

At last, they came upon a small stand, close to the water's edge. Besides stood a large bear with a smart suit, a monocle over one eye and a large money bag in one hand.

"This that Moneybags?" Elora asked.

"Hmmm, snobby bear in a fancy suit... yeah I think it could be our guy," Sparx said.

"Well let's ask him and find out," Spyro said.

The group approached the stand, just as Moneybags spotted them. "Ah, hello there, my fellow creatures, are you new here?" the bear asked.

"Yeah, we're travellers," Elora said. They decided beforehand that it would be best not to tell Moneybags who they really were.

"Hmmmm, you guests look different from the sea creatures and Apes on the islands."

"So what if we do?" Sapia said. "We wish to explore the ocean, and we understand that you sell diving gear. We've heard you'd be happy to trade them for gems, I believe."

"That is correct," Moneybags said, jangling his bag. It clicked with the sound of many small gems bouncing against each other.

"How much for three sets of breathing apparatuses?" Sapia asked. She spoke calmly, but her right hand was wrapped around the handle of her dagger sheathed in her belt.

"Hmmm, why for each set of underwater gear, I would say, two-hundred gems, each!" Moneybags said with a smirk.

"Any idea where we can get those?" Spyro said.

"So you don't have them?" Moneybags frowned with clear disappointment. "Well, if you are short on treasure, I heard that the Apes keep piles of gems in a vault somewhere on the island."

"Hold up, you suggesting that we steal the Apes' treasure?" Elora asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I suggest nothing of the sort. Though, it would hardly be a crime to steal from thieves," Moneybags replied as though butter wouldn't melt. "Those Apes are so greedy, they'll hog anything that glitters. They even refuse to deal for my wares! What nerve!"

He then touched a finger to his chin thoughtfully. "Although… I also heard that they're offering a nice reward to anyone who apprehends a certain dragon. Can't remember what kind, though..." His eyes fell upon Spyro appraisingly. "Why, the amount they'd offer would be enough to bury myself in."

Sapia whipped out her dagger and seized Moneybags' collar, holding the blade to his neck. "You breathe a word about us to anyone and you _will_ be buried in your money six feet under!" she hissed.

"Whoa, easy there," Moneybags blustered. "I can happily keep my lips sealed for a little extra; let's say, three-hundred gems?"

"Fine!" Sapia said, angrily tossing the bear onto the ground. "You better have the gear ready for us when we get back!"

"Well, no need to be rude about it!" Moneybags grumbled, dusting the sand off his suit.

"Come on, we should find this treasure cave," Spyro said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sirorrialth and Bianca had arrived on Crystal Islands. As soon as the islands were within sight, Cynder broke off to drain Aureole's energy for her next Orb.

"That signal came from this island," Sirorrialth said. "So the Purple Dragon must be here."

"Unless he flew off to another island?" Bianca suggested.

"Well, he can't have gotten far," the Sorcerer said. "If he wants to save the Wind Dragons, he'll have to go into the ocean. The Purple Dragon has many remarkable abilities, but not even he can breathe underwater. Assuming he appeared recently, he'll be searching for a way to traverse the sea floor."

"Alright then," Bianca said. "That makes sense."

"Now, to find that dragon and handle him personally," Sirorrialth said with a grin. "And if we can separate him from Ignitus, we can have all the more fun."

"I don't think you have to," Bianca said, pointing to a nearby island. There was Ignitus fighting through a group of Ape Guards to free more locals in chains.

"Ah," Sirorrialth said, grinning more widely. "That Purple Dragon will be a cinch to capture now."

"Oh, of course," Bianca said, remembering her orders from Deina. "Such a powerful Sorcerer like yourself should have no trouble whatsoever. I dare say you could take on that Dragon with only a fraction of your power."

Sirorrialth chuckled smugly. "Wait until you see what I can do to the Dragon. You'll be impressed."

"I'm sure I will be," Bianca said, hoping that she wouldn't have to.

* * *

Back with the group, they were looking for the cave where the Apes were housing their treasure. "So, where do you think this cave could be?" Sparx asked.

"Somewhere on this island, Moneybags said," Sapia answered. "Apart from that, I have no idea. We'll have to search every cave we can find, I think."

"Maybe I can 'elp, ye landlubbers," came a voice from above them. They all jumped and looked up. A pelican was flying down towards them. He was wearing a bandanna around his head, a backpack and a sash with a hip-flask.

"Hang on!" Sapia said. "You're a Breezebuilder, aren't you?"

"Aye, that's me," the pelican said, as he landed in front of them. "Name's Glen, but me mates call me 'Beaky'. Them Ape landlubbers keep their treasure in a vault at Breeze 'Arbour, where they're 'olding me mates. I managed to escape meself, but only just."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Elora," the younger faun said. "This is Sapia; and this is Spyro and Sparx, my foster brothers."

"Hello," Spyro said, waving at Beaky.

"Well, scuttling crabs, a Purple Dragon 'ere," Beaky said, looking at Spyro in wonder. "I thought the last one was either dead or 'ad abandoned us."

"Well, I am here and alive. So there's treasure in Breeze Harbour?"

"Aye, lots o' riches an' gems. The Apes 'ave been stealin' riches fer about a yearrr since the last Yearrr o' the Dragon. They 'ide 'em there until their ship comes to take it all away."

"Can you take us there?" Sapia asked. "We need gems to pay Moneybags so we can rescue the Dragons trapped underwater."

"Ah, that money-grubbin' bear," Beaky said. "I've dealt with 'im before; take my advice, an' always carry more than you initially bargained with. Ye never know when 'e might alter the deal. But to answer your question; aye, I can. An' will you 'elp me save me mates?"

"Yeah, we'll save your friends," Spyro said nodding.

"That's what we heroes do," Sparx said, a slight hint of resignation in his voice.

"Then follow me, mateys," Beaky said as he took off again. Spyro, Sparx and the fauns followed him. Not too far behind them was Sirorrialth and Bianca.

The Sorcerer was following Spyro's scent. "The young dragon isn't too far now..."

* * *

Beaky led the group to a boat moored at the shore, which he used to help those who couldn't fly like him. He, Elora and Sapia climbed into it to travel to the Harbour, while Spyro and Sparx chose to fly. After sailing around the islands for a few minutes, they saw smoke ahead and heard machinery.

"'Ere it is mateys, Breeze 'Arbour."

There was a large ship moored at the dock, with Apes embarking and disembarking regularly, carrying Gems on board. Beaky moored the boat a good distance from the dock, and the group quietly made their way towards the harbour. As they hid behind a large boiler, they spotted another Breezebuilder driving a trolley that was pulling a cart full of gems and supplies. The track the trolley was on led away towards the cliffs.

"Move it, you bird brain! Otherwise, we'll cook you!" the Ape on watch roared at the Breezebuilder, cracking his whip.

The heroes took cover to discuss a plan. "Well, they sure know how to run a nice place..." Sparx said, annoyed.

"It used to be a nice place until the apes took o'er an' turned our island into a minin' site fer gems. We'll need to get the Breezebuilders together to take back our land," Beaky said. "That 'ere track leads up to the vault where they keep their Gems; me mates are tasked with minin' the cliffs for more.

"I suggest we wait until that Ape we just saw is completely alone, and I drop him with an arrow," Sapia said. "Unless Spyro here wants to rush fangs blazing again?" she added, an edge to her voice.

"No, no," Spyro said, Ignitus' anger still fresh in his memory. "I'm not gonna do that this time."

"Good lad," Sapia said. "Very well, then..." She loaded an arrow into her crossbow, took aim and waited.

As the Ape they'd seen earlier walked by on patrol, he smelled something for a moment, but then he shrugged and walked on. Sapia fired her arrow into the Ape's back, causing him to fall over with a howl of pain that was swiftly silenced when Sapia ran forwards and knocked him out with a kick to the head.

"Okay, the coast is clear," Sapia said, signalling to the others, and together, they proceeded along the track towards a gate guarded by two Apes.

"Quiet, them scurvy dogs be defendin' the track," Beaky warned.

"Allow me," Elora said, and in seconds, she hit the two Apes with two arrows fired in quick succession. They cried out in pain, then Elora charged forward, and slammed her hoof in the chest of one of them; Spyro dropped the other with a charge.

"Nice work," Beaky noted, as Spyro grabbed the key they needed.

"Hey, Beaky, me ol' mate, is that you?" The Breezebuilder they had seen earlier had just approached the gate with his trolley and empty cart.

"Aye, it's me, Fisher," Beaky said. "These are me new friends; we've come to get you and the others out of 'ere."

"Oh that's good to 'ear," Fisher said, with hope in his face. "Come on, jump onto this 'ere cart; I'll get ye there!"

"Cool!" Elora said, just as Spyro unlocked the gate. They all jumped into the cart, which was a tight fit, and Fisher wheeled them off.

"All aboard the 'Arbour Express!" Fisher said.

The cart rattled along the track. As they climbed up towards the cliffs, Spyro and Elora noticed various boilers around the areas and several ships.

"Whoa, this place is impressive," Spyro said amazed.

"Gives us another good reason to save this place," Elora agreed.

"Glad ye think so," Fisher said. "Once our mates are freed, we can take this here place back from those scurvy Apes."

Soon, the track levelled out and the heroes saw a ledge where a number of Breezebuilders burrowing into the rock, watched by two Apes.

"Get down!" Beaky hissed, and he and the others ducked under the rim of the cart.

The Apes on patrol noted the cart rattling by, but did nothing to stop it, allowing it to pass. The heroes were safe.

"Whew, that was close," Spyro said.

"You said it," Sparx said. "Now where are the rest of those Breezebuilders?"

"They're likely at the Vault, preparin' more trolleys," Fisher replied. "I suggest ye stay down an' surprise 'em when we get there."

"Good idea," Sapia said, and they ducked down again.

Soon, they reached the Vault at the end of the track. Two Apes were standing guard.

"Ready to collect the next batch," Fisher said.

"Proceed," said one of the Apes in a bored voice. But as Fisher went on, Sapia and Elora quickly dropped him and his companion with shots to the neck. The two Apes dropped dead as the trolley entered the vault and the heroes saw the other Breezebuilders forced to work in the Vault.

"Well we're here," Spyro whispered. "Now it's time to free them."

"Let's go!" Beaky said, and they climbed out. The Breezebuilders gasped at the sight of them.

"The Purple Dragon, 'ere?"

"Shivers me timbers!"

"Avast, saviours 'ere!"

Spyro, Elora and Sapia began going round, breaking the chains that trapped the Breezebuilders.

"You guys alright?" Elora asked.

"Oh we are. Thanks to ye heroes."

"We thought the Purple Dragon was gone."

"Well, as I said before, here I am to help," Spyro smiled.

After freeing the Breezebuilders, they all gathered together to discuss their plan.

"Thanks for freein' us, if there's anythin' ye need, let us know."

"Well we heard that the Apes keep gems and treasures in this Vault," Elora said. "Could you help us gather, um, nine-hundred gems into a trolley. We need it to pay someone named Moneybags."

"Why are ye doin' business with 'im?" Fisher demanded. "That bleedin' ol' snob!"

"We need to purchase diving gear," Spyro said. "We're going to free the Wind Dragons trapped underwater."

"And we're aware of what sneaky he can be," Sapia said. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't try any monkey business."

"Right. Well, I suppose it be 'em Apes footin' the bill, anyhow," Fisher said. He and the rest of the Breezebuilders began gathering Gems and loading them into the cart.

"Once we get back down to the Harbour," Sapia continued, "we'll deal with the rest of the Apes. You lot with us?"

"'Course we are," Fisher said. "With you at our side, we'll stand a good chance."

* * *

At the other end of the track, Sirorrialth and Bianca had arrived at the Harbour and were trying to pick up Spyro's trail.

"Ah, the dragon is here," Sirorrialth said. "Though it appears the Apes are unaware of him being here."

"Well, should they know?" Bianca asked. Just then, they heard the sounds of scuffles, cries of pain and whooshes of fire

"I think they know now," "Sirorrialth said. "Stand back, Bianca. It's time to show this whelp what a real dragon can do."

"I wish you luck, O grandiose one," Bianca said. "Give him a taste of your power. But remember; they want him alive."

"I know," the Sorcerer said, as he charged towards the battle.

After travelling back down from the Vault, Spyro and his allies had begun their mission to take back the Harbour, but the Apes were putting up stark resistance. And it was about to get worse.

Just as Spyro tail-whipped an Ape, a blast of magic nearly hit him.

"What was that?!"

"Well, well, well," came a slithering voice, "the second Purple Dragon." Sirorrialth stood before them, staff in hand.

"Wh-who are you?" Sparx asked, looking scared.

"It's the Sorcerer, Sirorrialth!" Sapia said.

"Siro-what?" Spyro asked, confused.

"Sirorrialth, you foolish boy! Since you're new here, I should introduce myself; I am a servant of the Dark Master and an expert in dark magic."

"Not to mention a traitorous freak, along with Red!" Sapia said, glaring at him. "You know dark magic is a forbidden practice!"

"Do I care, goat-legs?" Sirorrialth hissed. "I am not so afraid to delve into such portents as those timid Magic Crafters! For I am a real Dragon!"

"Oh, really?" Spyro said. "How do you think that?"

"Because..." He then removed his hood. Spryo gasped as the Sorcerer revealed himself to be a Purple Dragon like him. However, there was something unsettling about the darker shade of his scales. "I can be your greatest nightmare because I have the power to do that!"

He raised his staff and fired a dark magic blast at Spyro, who dodged out of the way.

"Is that the best you can do?" Spyro smirked.

"No, this is only the beginning," Sirorrialth said. "Now, are you going to come quietly or not?"

"You guys deal with the Apes," Spyro said to Elora. "I'll deal with this magician!"

"You sure?" Elora asked anxiously.

"Just go!" Spyro charged at Sirorrialth with a burst of fire, which the Sorcerer blocked with a shield, before swiping Spyro away. Spyro quickly caught himself with his wings, just as Sirorrialth used his magic to levitate several crates and throw them at Spyro. Spyro quickly barrel rolled out of the way, and the crates crashed to the ground, spilling gems and supplies everywhere.

"Yikes," Spyro said, surprised. Shaking it off, he charged at Sirorrialth but the Sorcerer disappeared in a swirl of dark magic and reappeared behind Spyro. He swatted Spyro, knocking him aside. Sirorrialth then fired dark energy balls at him. Spyro got up and flew away from them and they hit a metal boiler instead; steam came pouring out. Spyro coughed, feeling a bit sweaty.

"Give it up boy! You will never defeat me, and you won't be able to defeat the Dark Master!" Sirorrialth taunted.

"I'm willing to try," Spyro coughed.

"Then you're willing to die!" Sirorrialth said. This time, floating metal mines appeared out of thin air and whirled at Spyro. Spyro quickly flew off, but they seemed to chase him through the air. As Spyro tried to think of a way to get rid of them, he remembered the ship moored in the dock, and so, flew towards it; the mines followed. At the last moment, Spyro pulled up and the mines hit the ship. There was a massive explosion that shook the harbour. Metal, wood, Gems and Apes flew everywhere. Spyro himself was flung into the sea by the shock wave.

"Oh dear," Bianca whimpered to herself. "I hope he's not dead. Deina will kill me otherwise."

A moment later, Spyro popped his head from the water, spluttering and gasping for air. Sirorrialth approached.

"I'd show you more of what I can do, but you don't deserve that," he sneered. "Instead..."

He began firing shots into the water, and Spyro had to duck beneath the surface and swim around frantically to avoid them.

_Oh ancestors_ he thought _Please help me!_

As if on cue, a small voice in his head whispered _Drink up as much water as you can and heat it in your stomach._

Spyro was tempted to question this, but in this situation, he overrode his doubt. He opened his mouth and began drinking the water. He almost gagged on the salty taste, but he kept at it.

Sirorrialth kept trying to stun Spyro with magic blasts; until Sapia, taking advantage of his distraction, shot an arrow into his arm. The Sorcerer howled in pain.

"You'll pay for that, goat legs!" he snarled, and turned his staff on the faun. But at that moment, Spyro burst out of the water and shot a blast of scalding water at the treacherous Dragon.

"Ahhhhh!" Sirorrialth shouted as he staggered back, his cloak steaming.

Sapia fired another arrow but the evil dragon managed to dodge it, just as Spyro flew to Sirorrialth, and charged into him, knocking him to a boiler. He collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

"Ah, I got him!" Spyro said.

"Luckily," Sapia said. "Now we need to make sure he can't escape." She hurried forward and grabbed the Sorcerer's staff.

"We'll make sure the Sorcerer is locked up," Beaky said. "Thanks for 'elpin' us out, lads an' ladies."

"No problem," Spyro said. "Blargh, but I'm gonna have the taste of salt in my mouth for a long time."

"Hopefully, the gems will be enough for Moneybags," Elora said.

"It will," Sapia said. "I'll make sure of that. And now that we've got Sirorrialth's staff, so we should make sure it's destroyed."

She smashed the staff down on the ground, but it remained intact. She tried stamping hard on it with a hoof, but that did nothing either.

"Tough thing, this," she said.

"We'll see if we can destroy it," Beaky said. "Ye lot just go and rescue the ol' wind whistlers."

"What?" Sparx said.

"I think he means the Wind Dragons," Spyro said.

"Sheesh, I never get these weird words," Sparx said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bianca was remaining hidden. She had observed everything, and decided to report to her mistress. She used a spell to contact Deina, and soon, an image of Deina appeared before her.

"What is it?" Deina asked.

"Siororrialth has been beaten and Spyro freed the Breezebuilders in the Harbour," Bianca said. "They've taken his staff and plan to destroy it."

"Interesting..." Deina said. "It seems Spyro is tougher than we thought."

"Well, I don't think Sirorrialth gave it his all," Bianca noted. "He underestimated Spyro and his friends, and that led him to getting blindsided twice."

"Excellent," Deina said. "I knew his ego would impede his logic."

"What should I do now, mistress?" Bianca asked. "I think Gaul and the others will ask serious questions if I just leave Sirorrialth here."

"That is true," Deina said, looking a little disgruntled. "Do what you have to do, Bianca. But make sure he doesn't get another chance at Spyro. I doubt he'll hold back on the child a second time. And we want him alive. Free him and then see to Spyro yourself."

"Understood," Bianca said, inclining her head in acknowledgement.


	9. Underwater Currents, Part 2

Chapter 8: Underwater Currents, part 2

* * *

Having dealt with Sirorrialth at Breeze Harbour, Spyro and his friends climbed back into Beaky's boat. They returned to the island where Moneybags' stall was situated. Just as they reached the shore, Ignitus flew towards them.

"Ignitus!" Spyro said at once. "The Sorcerer, Sirorrialth, is here! He just attacked us and we only just managed to capture him!"

"What? You encountered Sirorrialth?" Ignitus exclaimed in shock.

"Yep, and we sure showed him," Sparx said with a smirk and pump of his fist. "Thanks to Spyro."

"At least he won't bother anyone again," Sapia said.

"One can only hope," Ignitus said gravely. "That Sorcerer is a deadly enemy. He's a master of dark magic and very cunning."

"Ignitus," Spyro said, "Sirorrialth was a Purple Dragon, like me. I thought you said there had only been one other Purple Dragon."

"And that was the truth," Ignitus said. "Sirorrialth isn't really a Purple Dragon. What you saw was just a spell he cast upon himself to change the colour of his scales. Sirorrialth is vain to a fault. He has always sought to stand out and have others marvel him. And what kind of dragon inspires more awe than a purple dragon?"

"So, what's his real colour?" Elora said.

"No one knows," Sapia answered with a shrug. "We don't even know where he comes from."

"Meh, who cares about that? We just scored ourselves a huge load of treasure, so let's go pay that Moneybags," Sparx said, pointing at the bags of gems they had brought from Breeze Harbour.

"Well, I am impressed..." Ignitus said.

"Aye, them 'eroes were a big 'elp fer us Breezebuilders," Beaky declared. "An' don't worry about the Sorcerer. 'E'll be under lock an' key while ye 'elp the rest o' Avalarrrr."

"Well, just in case, I'll go and keep an eye on him, myself," Ignitus said. "I don't want to take any chances with that traitor."

"Good point," Sapia said. "They've got him at Breeze Harbour right now. Will you need any help?"

"I'll be fine," Ignitus assured. "You lot just get to freeing the Wind Dragons." And with that, he took to the air and flew off towards the Harbour.

"Will he be alright?" Spyro said. "I don't want him captured too."

"Yeah, me neither," Sapia said. "But Ignitus is a strong Dragon. If something happens, he'll be able to take care of it. Anyway, let's go and get the gear we need. Moneybags better keep his end of the bargain."

"Indeed" Elora said, as they headed back to where the shop was; Sapia and Sparx ahead, with Spyro and Elora following with the bags of gems.

Soon, they saw Moneybags just as he was closing his travelling shop.

"There he is!" Elora said. Moneybags started and turned around to sees the heroes.

"Well, well, I was about to close up shop. I see you were busy. "

"Yeah, and we got the gems you wanted," Spyro said showing the shining treasure. Moneybags was very pleased.

"Very good, my little friend," he said, beaming. "900, I trust?"

"Yes," Sapia said warily. "We had them counted."

"Very good," Moneybags grinned. "Right then, I shall keep my mouth shut tight about seeing you all; and you get three sets of scuba gear, including one of those made especially for young Dragons."

"Thank you," Sapia said, as they took the gear. Then, she leaned close. "Not a word," she breathed, before turning away. Moneybags scowled after them, but then shrugged and finished packing up.

Spyro, Elora and Sapia had just reached the nearest beach, when they saw Tod and Frank hurrying over.

"Ah, you got underwater gear," Frank said. "Excellent! Come on! We'll take you out on a boat to where the Wind Dragons are being held and you can dive from there!"

"Thanks, it can be a big help," Spyro said. The heroes followed their allies over to a boat. They climbed upon and Tod started it up.

"Next stop, the depths of the Crystal Cities!" And the boat set out to the open sea.

* * *

At the Harbour, Bianca hid near the jailhouse where the Breeze Builders were holding Sirorrialth. For the past half hour she had been thinking about how to free the Sorcerer when Ignitus came into view.

"Oh no," she whispered. "Now I have two things to deal with. I guess I should inform Cynder, since she does need Ignitus, after all."

As Ignitus walked by, Bianca began casting a spell to contact Cynder. Meanwhile, the Guardian met with a Breezebuilder Captain.

"Is the prisoner here?" Ignitus asked sharply.

"Aye, 'e's in 'is cell and 'is staff is far away from his mangy grasp," the Captain replied. He then led Ignitus to Sirorrialth in his cell. Ignitus noted the scorch marks and tears in the other dragon's cloak. The children had certainly fought valiantly.

"Well Ignitus, never thought I'd see you again," Sirorrialth said, grinning wickedly.

"I'm glad I gave you something to look forward to," Ignitus said coldly.

Outside, Bianca had successfully cast the communication spell. A shrunken projection of Cydner's face appeared before her. "Miss Cynder, I have the Fire Guardian Ignitus in my sight," she said. "He's at Breeze Harbour. Where are you?"

"I've charged the next Orb with Aureole's power," the black Dragoness replied. "I'm on my way to Convexity right now. Call in reinforcements to prevent Ignitus from escaping again, but remember that we need him alive."

"Yes, Miss Cynder," Bianca replied, then recast the spell to call the Rhynocs stationed nearby.

Ignitus was now interrogating Sirorrialth for information about the Dark Armies. "Now, where is your partner Red? And what do you want with Spyro?"

"Well, I should think the second one is obvious; we see him as a major threat for our operation to revive Dark Master," Sirorrialth said. "Personally, I've waited many years to have my chance of destroying him with my own hands."

"Ah yes, you were the one who pursued me during the attack on the Temple. I take it you never told your allies that Spyro might have been alive?"

"I didn't want anyone else to take the chance away from me," Sirorrialth admitted.

"Well, you won't be getting your chance at all," Ignitus said, with a satisfactory smile on his face. "Now, I ask again: where is Red?"

"Hmph, if you must know, he's in the Jurassic Jungles, making slaves mine for Dark Gems," Sirorrialth said.

"Dark Gems…? Those crystals shouldn't be used by anyone," Ignitus said. Behind a growling mask, his thoughts filled with worry. "Red is a fool to think he can control their power. And thanks to you, I now know where to look for him."

"Well, don't think that he'll go down easily. Like me, Red is a formidable dragon and skilled in the art of magic; unlike those dimwit dinosaurs, Ripto and Deina," Sirorrialth said, earning a glare at him from Ignitus.

Just then, a ruckus began outside; a fight, from the sound of it. Shortly after, two Rhynocs came charging into the prison. Ignitus whipped around. The Rhynocs were large, muscular creatures that resembled rhinoceroses, clad in armour and wielding spears.

"You're coming with us!" one of them snarled.

"I will not surrender easily," Ignitus replied in kind, raising his spear.

"Then it'll be fun bringing you down! " the other Rhynoc said, as he and his comrade charged forward to attack Ignitus. However, the Guardian was faster and knocked them both to the ground. The Rhynocs were resilient, though; they got back up and charged again.

Meanwhile, Bianca took advantage of the distraction to make her way over to Sirorrialth's cell. "About time you got here," the Sorcerer sneered.

"I did the best that I could," Bianca said indignantly, as she used her magic to open the lock.

Sirorrialth pushed the door of his cell open. "Finally! Now where's my staff?"

"I didn't bring it, it's still in the hands of the Breezebuilders," Bianca said. The Sorcerer snorted in displeasure.

"Then I'll take it by force! This old dragon still has his tricks..." Sirorrialth smirked. He and Bianca ran off, just as Ignitus noticed his enemy getting away.

"No!" Ignitus gasped and made to follow them. However, he was struck one of the Rhynoc's shields.

"Ha ha ha! That the best you can do, old man?" The soldier laughed, just as more Rhynocs arrived, ready to capture Ignitus.

* * *

Meanwhile, the boat Tod and Frank were using to take our heroes out to sea had used their desired destination. At the prow, Spyro, Elora and Sapia were getting their scuba gear on.

"Man, this tank is heavy," Elora complained.

"Don't worry; once you're in the water, it'll feel much lighter," Tod said. "Now, a few essential tips before you make your dive. Firstly, and most importantly, never hold your breath, even if your mouthpiece comes out. Otherwise, your lungs could burst when the pressure changes."

"Okay," Spyro said, as he strapped his mask on over his eyes.

"Secondly, always stick together," Frank said. "That way, should you run out of air, you can share someone's tank. Now, I have a device with here that can create small bubbles around someone's head, providing a temporary oxygen supply. That's for the Wind Dragons. Once they're free, we can get them up to the surface, but they'll need help from us. That leads to another piece of advice; pace your ascent to the surface. Or else you'll get the bends."

"The what?" Sparx asked.

"It's sickness caused by rapid changes in pressure," Frank said. "It is very painful, and can be fatal."

"I see," Sapia nodded.

"And keep equalizing your ears," Tod added. "Do that by closing your nostrils and blowing gently."

"Well, you three heroes can handle things well down there. Me, I'll stay up the surface, keeping those turtles safe," Sparx said.

"We know you're not coming, anyway. You can't swim," Elora said with a smile.

"You make it sound like it's all about me," Sparx said, rolling his eyes. Spyro looked down at the water.

"I hope there isn't a lot of Wind Dragons trapped underwater."

"I'm afraid there is, kid," Frank said. "With these Apes, they can't take any chances."

"And what about the Wind Guardian, Aureole?" Spyro asked. "Where might she be?"

"In the Aquaria Towers, no doubt," Frank said. "That's where Cordelia resided whenever she was around."

"Well, no more dilly-dallying," Sapia announced. "Let's get down there." With that, she, Elora and Spyro inserted their mouthpieces; and they, along with Frank, dived into the sea.

It was a different world. The water was clear and serenely blue, with shafts of light streaming from the surface. As they descended, Spyro felt a pressure in his ears. As he had been told, he pinched his nostrils under his mask and blew out. The pressure left his ears at once.

Small groups of fish darted past them as the group swam forward. Soon, they saw the wreckage of crystal buildings; this made Spyro and Elora's hearts sink (no pun intended).

_Whoa, this used to be a wonderful civilisation..._ they thought.

As they swam on, Spyro spotted a Dragon Statue ahead, sitting on the ocean floor. He pointed and they darted towards it. Just then, arrows shot past them. Apes were swimming towards them, pointing crossbows at them. One of them shot an arrow at Elora, but Frank blocked it with his shell.

"You and Spyro free Lateef here," he said, handing Elora the bubble device. "We'll deal with those bozos!"

Sapia nodded and took aim with her own crossbow. She managed to hit one of the Apes. The Ape exhaled sharply, bubbles streaming out and scrambled up towards the surface, streams of red behind him.

Spyro and Elora swam over to the statue. Elora produced a bubble around the statue's head. Then Spyro touched it. There was a flash, and the dragon, Lateef, was freed. He was grey and white, with feathery wings, long prominent ears, a gold necklace and a red scarf and loincloth.

"Thank you for releasing me," Lateef said, his voice echoing inside the bubble. "What! Are we underwater? Of course, those dirty apes managed to take us into the ocean! How are we supposed to use our element without air?"

Elora pointed to the surface. "Oh! Of course, the surface. That is a safer option. Thanks for telling me. Good luck, young ones, and expect the unexpected and prepare for what's not there." With that, the Wind Dragon swam up to the surface, as Spyro and Elora looked around for another Dragon Statue.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bianca and Sirorrialth had managed to retrieve the Sorcerer's staff. Sirorrialth would have killed the Breezebuilders, but Ignitus, who had managed to fight off the Rhynocs, had intervened. The two magicians then flew off, leaving the Rhynocs to hold Ignitus until Cynder returned.

"Now, to find that little whelp and give him a real taste of my power!" Sirorrialth growled.

"But he bested you in battle! You sure it's wise to fight him again?" Bianca asked.

"That child was lucky! Next time, I won't be holding back!" Sirorrialth said, leaving Bianca uneasy. "Now be silent; otherwise I'll have a word with Deina!"

"But Mistress Deina and the others want the Purple Dragon alive, don't they?" Bianca reminded him.

"Oh, to blazes with that!" Sirorrialth snorted. "That dragon is a threat to the Dark Master! He needs to die and I'll be the one to kill him! And if you get in my way, I'll subject you to the most unimaginable horrors!"

Bianca gulped at his threat and said no more, as they continued their search for Spyro.

* * *

Spyro and Elora continued their search for Wind Dragons. They had managed to free a few more - Zikoma, Mazi, and Azizi - and were close to reaching another. However, the Apes proved persistent. Sapia and Frank held them off as best they could. Spyro had decided to try something. If he could swallow water, maybe he could manipulate currents of water as well.

_Okay then, hope this works like last time_ Spyro thought as he faced the Apes. Closing his eyes, he felt the water around him and focused it to make currents surge towards the Apes. The arrows fired at him suddenly veered off course and the Apes themselves were flung backwards, some of them losing their scuba gear. In a panic, they scrambled about for their gear. Their fellows swam over to help.

"Good show, Spyro," Frank said. "You seem a natural with the element of water. Now, on to the next dragon..."

The next Dragon they freed was Kasiya, a somewhat overweight dragon balanced on his thick tail with hand and leg warmers and a nightcap. Just as he was stretching to recover, Frank decided to clarify something they all had on their minds.

"Is Guardian Aureole at the Aquaria Towers?"

"That's right," he said. "I think I saw Cynder leave not long ago." Spyro's heart sank. They were too late.

"Could you help me to the surface?" Kasiya said. "I can't swim!"

"Here," Frank said. He and Spyro each took an arm and began to haul the large Dragon to the surface. But more Apes came after them. Suddenly, an arrow hit Spyro's air tank, and bubbles began to leak out. Spyro panicked.

"Just keep breathing," Frank said. "You should have enough to get up to the surface!"

One of the Apes managed to close in, but Kasiya swung his tail at him like a wrecking ball. The Ape lost his mask and swallowed water by mistake. Unable to recover the mask, he slowly drowned. The rest got distracted by Elora and Sapia firing from below.

Soon, they reached the surface and Spyro pulled his mask out. "Thanks for the save, young Dragon," Kasiya said, as he swam over to the nearby boat.

"No problem," Spyro said. Then he checked the hole in his tank. All of the air inside had escaped. "Great!" he said to Frank. "My tank is empty. Now what do I do?"

"Guess you'll have to share with Elora or Sapia then," Frank said, shrugging.

"I need to get to the Towers to free Aureole," Spyro said, just as Elora and Sapia resurfaced. "But what about the other Wind Dragons?"

"Sapia and I will see to them," Frank said. "You go and rescue the Guardian."

"Will you two be alright without us, Frank?" Elora asked.

"Don't worry; we'll be fine," Sapia said. "Just grab Aureole and get out of there fast!"

"Understood!" Spyro said. "Elora, if I could have your extra regulator..."

Elora passed her extra regulator to Spyro, and at Frank's OK signal, they dived once more.

* * *

Unfortunately, at that moment, Sirorrialth had deduced where they were going. "They must be going for the Wind Guardian," he said. "Well, I'll be sure to give Spyro a nasty surprise when he gets there."

Bianca was worried. After making sure Sirorrialth wasn't looking, she contacted Deina. "Mistress, Sirorrialth is planning to kill Spyro against orders. I can't talk him down. What should I do?"

"Hrmm… That self-absorbed oaf… When he isn't looking, cast a spell to knock him out! But wait for the right time!" Deina ordered. "Once Sirorrialth is out of the picture, bring Spyro to me!"

"Understood..." Bianca said.

As Bianca cut her connection, Sirorrialth used his black magic to teleport himself and Bianca to the Towers underwater.

* * *

Underwater, Spyro and Elora dived deeper, following the directions Frank had given them. Soon, they saw an area with metallic towers surrounded by crystals. This had to be Aquaria Towers. They were both awed as they swam closer, but Elora stopped Spyro. She could just hear something coming. It was an Ape riding a metallic shark on patrol, making sure no one got into the towers. After hiding behind a clump of seaweed, the duo then spotted a nearby cave that could be a way inside.

After making the coast was clear, they darted inside. It would have been dark, except for the crystals lining the walls. Soon, Spyro and Elora saw a break in the water above them. They swam upwards and found themselves emerging in a small, dark room.

"Frank was right," Spyro whispered as he removed his regulator. "This air bubble they cast around the place is really effective; it's like being on the surface."

"Yeah, it is amazing," Elora said as she and Spyro got out of the water and took a deep breath.

"Well, we need to find Aureole fast," Spyro said.

"But how will we find her? She could be in one of the towers," Elora said, as Spyro looked around, and then spotted a door.

"Let's go that way," he said. He and Elora made their way over to the door and listened, in case there was anyone on the other side. Hearing nothing, they pushed the door open and crept off along the corridor. Then, they heard the sound of scuttling legs. Quickly, the two friends hid behind a column, as three large Crabs scuttled past, each ridden by an Ape.

"Man, interesting mounts they have here," Spyro whispered, the moment they were gone.

"Yeah, it makes sense, given where we are. Come on, let's keep moving," Elora said.

Then the two entered another room and saw two Apes standing before another body of water. Spyro and Elora hid out of sight, wondering if the water was a way to Aureole.

"So... heard about the purple dragon still alive?" an Ape soldier asked his partner.

"Yeah. I can't believe that pipsqueak is here, though," the other replied. "You bet we'll be rewarded when we catch him?"

"No doubt at all," the first Ape replied.

Elora drew an arrow from her quiver. "Well, sorry, boys," she whispered, "but you won't get that chance." And she dropped them both with an arrow each.

The Dragon and faun went over to the water and saw it was a passage.

"Reckon this leads to Aureole?" Elora asked.

"Only one way to find out," Spyro said, and they dived into the passage. They had left their diving gear behind, so it wouldn't slow them down. As such, they hoped this passage wasn't long. As they swam forward, a mechanical shark drifted through a junction ahead. Fortunately, Spyro and Elora were in the dark, so the shark didn't see them.

Above the junction, the two siblings came to an opening and they climbed out, drawing in fresh air gratefully. They found themselves in a large room that looked a throne room. And there, lying in a heap across the room, unconscious, was the Wind Guardian, Aureole. Like all the other Wind Dragons, she had feathers; in her case, they covered her whole body. This, coupled with her hands, feet and beak-like mouth, made her look more like a giant bird than a Dragon. Her robes were rather like those of a monk, with only her left arm in a sleeve.

"There she is…" Elora exclaimed.

"Perfect, let's wake her up and leave this place," Spyro said as he moved forward.

"We better hurry; we don't want to alert anyone here," Elora said.

"Don't worry Elora, I don't see anyone here so this might be easy," Spyro said, sure this wouldn't be any trouble... until the lights started to dim. Next moment, a puff of black smoke burst in front of Spyro. When it cleared, he and Elora were shocked to see Sirorrialth here, with a rabbit girl in a purple robe.

"What the?!" The duo was shocked to see him again.

"Thought you could get rid of me, dragon?" the evil sorcerer said, grinning like a maniac.

"No, but I wish I did," Spyro growled.

"Well, I'm going to give you a real show of my power, little Dragon. No holding back this time!"

"I beat you once; I can do it again," Spyro said.

"Bring it..." Sirorrialth raised his staff and sent lightning bolts at Spyro who dodged them, and retorted with a burst of fire on him. This set the Sorcerer's robes on fire, providing a distraction so that Spyro could attempt a tail whip at him. But the evil dragon recovered and he grabbed the young Dragon by the tail and threw Spyro across the room at the wall.

"Ready to die?" Sirorrialth asked his foe.

"No way, I can still fight you!" Spyro said, struggling to his feet, just as Elora shot Sirorrialth with an arrow, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Elora warned him.

"You stay out of this, goat legs!" Sirorrialth snarled and he fired a blast of something eerie green at Elora from his jaws. Elora managed to dodge it and fire another arrow, but Sirorrialth blocked it. Spyro took advantage of this distraction to shoot an Electric Orb at the Sorcerer, causing him to cry out in pain. Elora charged forward and jabbed out with her sword, slicing at his legs. But Sirorrialth didn't seem too fazed by the slashes to his knees

"Pathetic!" he said, and he shot at Elora again. This time, Elora was struck before she could dodge it and she was slammed against a wall and slumped to the floor.

"Elora!" Spyro cried in horror. "What have you done to her?!" he snarled at Sirorrialth, smoke billowing from his nostrils.

"Oh, just a little touch of an element my Master discovered: Poison," Sirorrialth replied nonchalantly. "Don't worry, she's not dead... yet!"

"You'll pay for that!" Spyro said, and he unleashed a burst of Plasma from his lips just like with the Ice King. Sirorrialth dodged the attack by teleporting. Next moment, the Sorcerer reappeared and struck Spyro, sending him flying across the room.

"Impressive, your powers are getting stronger and yet you're reckless with them," Sirorrialth said, grinning nastily.

"Shut up!" Spyro snapped as he used his Plasma blast again and it hit Sirorrialth back, sending him flying to the wall. Bianca hid behind the throne watching the battle.

_I should make my move soon_ she thought, _this is getting intense!_

Sirorrialth raised his staff and levitated rocks from the floor, flinging them at Spyro as he charged again. The Purple Dragon tried to dodge them, but some of them struck him, one leaving a gash in his side. Snarling in anger, Spyro reached with his mind and lifted a ball of water from the pipe, hurling it at Sirorrialth. The Sorcerer dispelled the water, but Spyro took advantage of this and whirled himself up into an Electric Tornado. He surged forward, lifting the Sorcerer off his feet, and sending him spiralling into the throne, knocking it over. Bianca tried to run but ended up trapped under the throne, unable to move.

Sirorrialth took to his feet, fuming. "Alright, you asked for it, runt!" he snarled, and he exhaled a cloud of dark gas that quickly filled the room, and rendering visibility impossible. Spyro coughed as the gas filled his nostrils.

"Where *cough* are you?!" he demanded.

Just then, a beam of red energy shot out of the darkness at Spyro. The moment it hit him, Spyro found himself filled with unimaginable fear.

"What? W-W-What's going on..." Spyro said. Next moment he was faced with powerful visions of the land burning; sounds of moaning and evil laughter, then he heard tortured screams.

"Mom? Dad?" Spyro looked around desperately; everything is brightly red. He saw Apes laughing at him; snarling, he charged at one of them, but he went through it and hit the wall, leaving a lump on his head. Spyro was very confused.

"You cannot win, little Dragon!" Sirorrialth's voice echoed through the air. "You've come back too late! The Dark Master will rise again, and everything you love will perish!"

"SHUT UP!" Spyro yelled, and fired Plasma again everywhere.

"The only reason you're here at all is because of me! I sent those Apes and Thieves into the Swamp to search for you, and now, it's led to this!"

Spyro felt anger like he'd never felt. So Sirorrialth was the one responsible for his parents and Elora's being captured, was he?! The Electricity Fury he subsequently unleashed sent streams of lightning in all directions, dispelling the smoke and revealing the Sorcerer, who was now wounded, but far from dead.

"Not bad, runt," he said. "But I'm done toying with you."

"As am I with you!" Spyro said, though his voice was now layered and his eyes were glowing. This surprised Sirorrialth.

"What?! What's this?! A Fury Surge?!"

Spyro felt suddenly more powerful than ever before; as if he were one with the cosmos itself and wielding its power. He felt a stream of power well up inside, and then, a burst of glowing purple energy burst from his mouth. Sirorrialth threw up a shield to defend himself. The blast shunted him backwards across the room as he fought to maintain it. This was power like he'd never dealt with before, and his shield was weakening.

Spyro threw more into the blast, determined to destroy the Sorcerer for what he had done to him. But then, he heard a voice, as if from far away, say "Spyro, no! Stop!"

The familiar voice broke through Spyro's anger, and the power in him subsided and faded away. He staggered and fell sideways onto the floor. Sirorrialth dropped his shield, but he too had been weakened, and could barely stand.

"I'll... be... back... Spyro!" he rasped, and grabbing Bianca's hand, he teleported away before Ignitus, who had just arrived, could stop him.

"Ignitus..." Spyro said, his eyes half open. "What... happened?"

"You were going out of control," Ignitus said gently, just as Elora moaned loudly.

"Oh no, Elora's been poisoned!" Spyro said, fearing for his sister.

"Don't worry," Ignitus said. "We'll get her treated as soon as we can. Come on, let's get out of here, before Cynder returns."

"Hey, don't forget me," came a voice. Aureole had woken up.

"Aureole," Ignitus said. "Are you alright?"

"I've been better, but I'll live," the Wind Guardian said. "But that faun may not. How do we get this poison out of her? Do we use healing crystals? Do we find an antidote? Where could we find one? Should we freeze her, to slow its effects?"

"We'll think of something," Ignitus said. "Let's just get to the surface."

Aureole nodded. She bent down and slung Elora over her shoulder.

"Our... diving gear," Spyro said. "We… left it somewhere."

"It's okay, Spyro," Ignitus said, lifting the young Dragon into his arms. "We just need air bubbles to return to the surface."

* * *

Back on the surface, the Wind Dragons had gathered in a cave to hide from Cynder and the Apes, who were searching for Ignitus. Elora was placed on a bed as Lateef studied her.

"Well, I guess she's lucky the poison that Sorcerer hit her with wasn't fast-acting," he said. "No doubt he wanted her to die slowly. Thankfully, that means we should be able to counteract it."

"But... how?" Spyro asked; he was still feeling a little woozy from his outburst.

"Well, we may have a cure set for her. We Wind Dragons are experienced healers," Lateef said. "We've worked on potions made from healing crystals with the Magic Crafters, which can be used on creatures other than Dragons."

"Whatever it takes, okay," Spyro said.

As the Wind Dragons bent over Elora, Spyro turned to Ignitus and Aureole, the latter of whom was still recovering from being drained.

"Ignitus, what happened down there? What was that I did to Sirorrialth?"

"Something that is both remarkable and terrible, Spyro; it is called a Fury Surge."

"Fury Surge?"

"Yes. As you know, all Dragons can unleash Elemental Furies, but when a Dragon is swept up in the excitement and fury of battle, they can open themselves to the influence of our ancestors and enter a trance-like stance where they can use their element, or in your case, elements, to the highest extent, often in ways far beyond their realm of knowledge, or any Dragon's in some cases. It can be very enlightening, but it can also be very dangerous."

"Why?"

"Because once this floodgate of power is opened," Aureole said, "it can be difficult to close it again, even for strong-minded Dragons. At best, it can be very draining, as you can testify; but it has driven some Dragons to the breaking point due to the sheer sensory overload. Some have even died from overexertion, especially the younger Dragons."

Spyro was surprised by this. He could've killed himself with the Fury Surge! "Yikes..."

"Indeed…" Ignitus said. "And you're lucky I arrived in time to calm you down. It wasn't easy, given I'd used up energy getting the Rhynocs off my back with a Fire Fury. But Spyro, you should be very careful if you ever use that Surge again. In fact, I would advise against it for the time being."

"I don't think I want to use it anyway, but Sirorrialth really made me furious. He told me that he sent the Apes who attacked my old home. Just thinking about that makes me want to... to..." Spyro felt angry and upset.

"I understand your anger, Spyro," Ignitus said. "It is natural to feel anger; I do too. Sirorrialth brought you into this war too soon, if you ask me. But we can't change that now. And I promise you; he will be brought to justice for what he's done."

"I hope so," Spyro said, his mind a long way away…


	10. Colours of the Wind

**Chapter 9: Colours of the Wind**

* * *

"So, not only did you fail to capture the Purple Dragon," Gaul hissed at Sirorrialth, "but you defied orders and tried to kill him!"

"He's a threat to us all, isn't he?!" the Sorcerer protested. "You think it wise to bring the one creature that could destroy us into our domain?!"

"We have our ways of holding him!" Gaul growled. "In any event, you should have helped the Rhynocs capture Ignitus! Then we could've come away with at least one of the dragons we needed!"

"Well, I thought the Rhynocs would have been able to capture him! Blame Deina for their incompetence! Not even her apprentice was much help!"

"Silence!" Gaul snapped. "We trusted you to handle Ignitus and Spyro, but you failed and forgot your place. We do not tolerate failure or insubordination! For this, you shall be punished!"

Some Apes came in and laughed, as Sirorrialth got on his knees before Gaul. "Please, give me another chance! I can make up for my mistake!" he begged.

"Oh, you will make up for it!" Gaul said, with a nasty smile. "Especially for not telling us the Purple Dragon was alive all this time!"

"What?! How-?!"

"Bianca told us what you told Ignitus. You knew all along and never bothered to inform us, out of pure ego! Troops, take him away!"

Sirorrialth raised his staff to resist, but Gaul zapped the Sorcerer with his own staff. Gaul then snatched the Dragon's staff as it clattered toward him. The Apes then grabbed Sirorrialth and dragged him from the room.

"W-Wait! Please! WAIT!"

The door closed behind Sirorrialth, as the Ape King settled back on his throne. "You just can't get any good help these days…" Gaul muttered, shaking his head in disgust.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Deina's castle in the Forgotten Realms, she had received the news about Sirorrialth's punishment from Bianca. Deina was delighted.

"Hearing Sirorrialth getting punished brings joy to me," Deina said in excitement. "It'll be a nice dose of humility for that big-headed wizard!"

"So… you're not mad at me, Mistress?" Bianca asked.

"Oh, I am disappointed that you failed to bring Spyro to us, like we wanted," Deina said. "He won't be easy to capture, now he'll be on his guard."

"I'm sorry, Mistress," Bianca said, lowering her eyes. "I was going to get him, but then, the throne fell on top of me."

"I thought I told you, no excuses!" Deina snapped. "Only results!"

"It wasn't an excuse; it was a fact," Bianca said.

"Whatever!" Deina rolled her eyes. "But since I can't trust you alone, we'll have to think of another way to get Spyro."

"Well, maybe you could hire some Thieves to kidnap him and find the location of the freed Guardians?" Bianca suggested.

"Ah, yes that can work," Deina grinned. "Now, I understand that Spyro went into a Fury Surge down in Aquaria Towers."

"Yes," Bianca said. "Sirorrialth pushed him a bit too hard."

"Interesting... And he managed to unlock it at a young age," Deina said. "It's unlikely that he has any control over the Surge. I doubt one will be triggered again unless he's emotionally disturbed. Did something happen to push Spyro over the edge?"

"Yes. He became angry when his friend, Elora was poisoned. He was also affected by Sirrorialth's Fear powers."

"I see... Bianca, send the scrolls to the most cunning Thieves at our disposal! We need the best there is if we are to capture Spyro successfully."

"Yes, Mistress," Bianca said, and she hurried off. Deina settled back in her throne.

"Hopefully, no one else will interfere this time," she grumbled to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spyro and the others had returned to the hideout with Aureole in tow; Elora having managed to get back on her hooves thanks to the Wind Dragons' care, though she was still a little queasy. The Wind Dragons, meanwhile, would help the citizens away from the islands to safety, as Cynder was still present.

In the Professor's lab, while Sapia took Elora off to her room, so she could lie down. Meanwhile, Aureole recounted what she had experienced under the sea in lengthy detail.

"Well, I'd been in an orb of water for a long time. It didn't drown me, of course; it just restricted the air I could access around me. Then, about three hours, twenty-nine minutes, and forty-seven seconds ago, Cynder came with a crystal orb. She said 'Your turn, zephyr!' It was an unpleasant feeling, I must tell you. It was like she'd stuck something in me and started sucking out my mana."

"Ew!" Sparx said. "It sounds gross!"

"Tell me about it," Volteer grimaced. "I can authenticate that experience. Having your inner mana sapped out of you is not an ordeal that one will reminisce on fondly."

"I guess not, if I understand that correctly," Sparx said.

Spyro turned to Ignitus. "Well, we have freed two Guardians, Ignitus. We still need to save the remaining three before Cynder can use more of those orbs on them," he said.

"We will Spyro. But first, I believe that since the Wind Guardian is here, " Ignitus said, "you should learn how to master Wind. The more elements you have at your command, the better. Right, Aureole?"

Aureole, lost in her thoughts, started at her name. "What? What was that, Ignitus?"

"Do you wish to train Spyro in the manipulation of Wind?" Volteer said. "Ignitus and I have already schooled Spyro in the ways of Fire and Electricity. It would behove you to follow suit since you now have capacity, don't you think?"

"Oh, right," Aureole said. "Of course. Apologies, I was thinking about how to save the others; the possible strategies, the pros and cons of each, you know."

"You're some kind of strategist?" Spyro asked, interested.

"Yes," Ignitus said. "Her tactical mind rivals that of Terrador, the Earth Guardian. However, she likes to think over all possible options; a bit too much, sometimes. Terrador was always the more decisive of the two."

"Well, it helps to think about these things. Assessing all facts and alternatives makes for wiser decisions," Aureole said defensively. "To answer your question, though; yes, I can impart my teachings to you, Spyro."

"Great," Spyro said, beaming. "But before we do anything, I want to ask Ignitus something."

"What is it, Spyro?"

"Sirorrialth was able to spit poison and breathe clouds of shadows. Then he also used this red-looking power that made me feel nothing but fear. Can a Dragon normally do that?"

"No, Spyro. Poison, Fear and Shadow are unnatural elements; created by Malefor through dark experiments. Only one who delves into dark magic can wield those elements, and I do not encourage even attempting to use them, Spyro."

"Okay. And what was the element I produced when in a Fury Surge? It felt different from all of the others, but somehow, also the same as them, but all together."

"The most powerful element of all, young one," Aureole said. "It has many names, but the proper term is Aether. It is essentially the primal force of the universe; the source from which all power is derived."

"Whoa, so it's like having the power of a star?" Spyro asked. "Because that's what it felt like."

"Something like that," Aureole said. "As far as we know, no other kind of dragon has ever been able to use Aether, except a Purple Dragon. Some speculate that there is a direct connection between the two, which might be why you harnessed it through the Fury Surge. Normally, Fury Surges should only be used as a last resort, but since you're very young, best not to use it at all. There is too great a risk that you would die as a result..."

Spyro shuddered, remembering what Ignitus had said earlier.

"That's why you do need to learn some restraint with your power," Aureole continued. Spyro nodded. The last time he wanted was to kill himself while fighting.

"Come along," Aureole said. "Let's get started then."

"If it's okay with you, Spyro," Ignitus said, "I'd like a word with your brother and sister while you're training."

"Oh, of course," Spyro nodded, as he followed Aureole to the training area. Sparx suspected that Ignitus had something serious to discuss.

"I bet it has something to do with Spyro's Fury Mode."

"Indeed," Ignitus said, as the two headed for Elora's room.

* * *

"Okay, Spyro," Aureole said, once they reached the dojo. "The first thing you should know about Wind is that it represents peace of mind, growth, and an ability to view all things without bias. We Wind Dragons live, or rather we used to live, a peaceful existence in our home in the clouds, and we do not seek out conflict." A sad and serious expression formed on her face. "However, we will fight when necessary."

"So… I need to calm my mind to use Wind?" Spyro asked.

"Not necessarily to produce it," Aureole said, "but to apply its full power, you do."

"Okay then," Spyro said as Ape Dummies appeared.

"Now, take a few deep breathes; in through the nose and out through the mouth. Let go of your thoughts."

Spyro did as he was told. He did the same thing as he had when Ignitus taught him how to fly.

"Now focus on the air around you. Guide the wind behind and around your body. Use it to make you swift," Aureole said. "We generally use Wind for utility and defence. Let me show you. I believe practical demonstrations are the best."

Aureole stepped out into the dojo. The Dummies ran at her. For a moment, the Wind Guardian stood where she was. Then, in the blink of an eye, she had moved out of the line of attack from the Dummies.

"This can help when dealing with a more powerful opponent," Aureole explained. "Just dodge their attacks and let them overextend themselves. Then, exploit their openings. Now, you try."

"Okay."

Spyro saw the Dummies coming at him. Focusing on controlling the air around him, he did what Aureole did and dodged the dummies with ease.

"Very impressive," Aureole said. "Now, for the basic Wind attack: Cyclone. This is done by drawing in a huge breath of air, and then unleashing it as a powerful gust of wind. Like this…"

She faced the Dummies, took a deep breath, and released a burst of wind at them. It blew the Dummies into the air, and they fell back to earth with heavy thuds. Spyro quickly did the same, though his Cyclone was a bit too powerful, as it blew Aureole over as well.

"Whoa! Whoa!" she cried as she blew up towards the ceiling. Spyro was surprised.

"Oh man, sorry about that!" Spyro said as the Wind Guardian managed to catch herself and float back down. The Purple Dragon was embarrassed. "I guess my winds can be a bit too powerful."

"They can, but don't worry; you're learning. I'm quite impressed that you managed such strength on your first try. But it'll be best if you show some restraint. Wind can take a will of its own if you let it run free. Just take it easy."

After a few more tries, with Aureole guiding his thoughts, Spyro managed to apply the Cyclone in a way that didn't blow everything away.

"Very good, Spyro. Now, this is the Wind Twister, where one spins themselves and the air around them into a small tornado."

Folding her wings tightly to her body, Aureole held her arms out and began to spin on the spot. Air gathered around her, and soon, she had turned into a tornado. The dummies were swept off their feet and spun around helplessly.

"Wow, cool," Spyro said amazed, as Aureole stopped and took a bow.

"Thank you, young man. Now it's your turn. Since you walk on four legs, I suggest balancing on your tail when you spin.

Spyro nodded, also remembering what she said about restraint as he spun around on his tail, forming into a tornado himself. He did his best not to let it get out of control, as he whirled the dummies off their feet. He then swiped at them with his claws and wings to take them out; this was done out of instinct more than anything else. When he finally stopped, he was very dizzy.

"Errrrruuuummmmm," he mumbled, swaying and staggering about; Aureole caught him.

"Don't worry, you get used to it," she said, chuckling. "I was the same when I did for the first time; unfortunately, I'd made the mistake of eating a large meal beforehand. The food all came back up. It wasn't pretty. My advice is not to use Wind Tornado with a full stomach."

"Okay," Spyro said. Then his stomach tumbled. "Speaking of which, can we break for some food?"

"Sure," Aureole said. "I'm feeling hungry myself now you mention it. Let's get a bite to eat, rest a little, then we'll continue."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ignitus and Sparx had reached Elora's room, where Sapia was helping her settle down.

"How are you feeling, Elora?" the Fire Guardian asked.

"I'm feeling fine. But still dizzy," Elora said.

"Boy, you were lucky. We thought you'd surely die," Sparx said. "Maybe it's time you hang up the bows and arrows and call it quits."

"Sparx, you know she's not going to quit simply because she got poisoned," Sapia said. "That being said, she does need time to recover."

"I should be alright in a few hours," Elora said. "I just need some rest."

"That's good," Ignitus said. "Because Spyro will need you when he goes to Tall Plains to save the Ice Dragons."

"You'll be coming too, right?" Elora asked.

"I'm afraid not, young faun," Ignitus replied heavily. "Given the Dark Armies know we're out to rescue our comrades, they'll be on their guard. I fear I may draw too much attention. I'm a bit too conspicuous. If we're going to continue our success, we will need to keep a lower profile."

"Good point, but what about your pals?" Sparx asked.

"Volteer and Aureole are still recovering. They won't be fit for battle until they regain their power.

"But Spyro is still a purple legend guy. Won't he draw attention, anyway?" Sparx said.

"Yes, but he is smaller than us Guardians, so he has a better chance of staying out of site. One of my concerns is how quick to action Spyro is. When you get to Tall Plains, make sure Spyro doesn't do anything foolish. And just as importantly, make sure he doesn't reawaken his Fury Surge."

"What is that?" Elora asked.

"Basically, it's when Spyro goes all god-like," Sparx said, waving his hands. "It happens when he's angry."

"And it is very dangerous for a young Dragon to do. With the latent power that he has as a Purple Dragon, Spryo has a greater risk of awakening a Fury Surge by accident," Ignitus said. "So please, make sure Spyro keeps his emotions in check. And don't forget to take care of yourselves, as well."

"As you even need to ask," Elora said. "I am his big sister."

"No problem, we misfits do need to stick together," Sparx said.

"That's good. And I trust Sapia will also assist you on your journey to Tall Plains," Ignitus said.

"You can count on me, Ignitus," Sapia said, smiling. "I just hope Zen and the others are alright."

"Me too," Elora said. "And I hope our parents are… are…"

"Don't say it!" Sparx cried. "I can't bear the thought!"

Elora sighed. "Sorry Sparx, I am just worried."

"Me too, and it's driving me nuts!" Sparx said.

"Everything will be fine, I promise…" Sapia said, petting Elora's hair.

"Me too," Ignitus said. "Now, you get some rest. Aureole should be done training Spyro soon."

* * *

Ignitus wasn't wholly correct on that front. After a little dinner, Spyro and Aureole had taken a short rest, as per Aureole's warning. By the time Aureole judged it safe to return to training, Ignitus had come to see them. He chose simply to observe, for the time being. After another hour, Spyro had got the hang of enhancing his reflexes, performing the Cyclone and Tornado, and combining them with his melee attacks.

"Well done, Spyro," Aureole said. "I think that would be all."

"Actually, Aureole," Spyro said, "I want to try one more thing. Is it possible to combine Fire and Wind?"

Aureole raised her eyebrows and Ignitus decided to speak up.

"It is possible," Ignitus answered. "Those two elements are highly compatible and can make a powerful force together."

"However, mishandled, it can get yourself and others hurt," Aureole warned. "You see, together, Fire and Wind make a Fire Tornado, which consumes everything in its path. It has been done, but almost every attempt at using it has resulted in terrible widespread fires. As such, Spyro, I would not advice rushing into this; not until you're fully used to applying Wind."

"Especially given where you're going tomorrow," Ignitus said. "Tall Plains."

"All right then," Spyro said. He understood that woodlands burned easily, and the last thing he wanted was start a wildfire.

"Well, I think you're set for tomorrow," Aureole said. "You are getting better with your elemental powers. Now, all you need is a good strategy; let me think on that."

"We'll leave you to it," Ignitus said. "Come on, Spyro. You should get some rest." And he led Spyro off to his room.

* * *

Spyro settled down in his mat, looking over at Elora, who was fast asleep on the other mat. "Will she be alright tomorrow morning?" he asked Sparx.

"She'll be fine," Sparx said dismissively. "That potion thingy has done its thing well. She just needs rest."

"That's good… I don't know what we would do if she was gone," Spyro sighed.

"Yeah, I really don't know either…" Sparx said uneasily.

Spyro felt angry. "If I ever see that Sorcerer again…"

For a moment, Sparx nearly jumped out of his exoskeleton. "Hey, don't worry. With your power, that guy won't mess with you again."

"It's not enough, Sparx. He's responsible for what happened to our parents. He sent those Apes after us in the Swamp," Spyro explained.

"Whoa… Okay then, we'll just give him a harder beating next time we see him."

"Yeah, hopefully," Spyro said vaguely, as he settled down. "Hopefully…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ignitus was talking with Volteer and Aureole.

"Everything is turning around for us. We are almost all back together thanks to Spyro."

"Indeed," Volteer nodded. "It's impressive, exquisite, and remarkable, that we've been saved thus far by one so young. With the Dragons freed once again, we may have a chance against the Dark Armies."

"Don't get too excited Volteer," Aureole. "We do have the remaining three Guardians to save - including my husband, Terrador - and we need to liberate the Dragon Temple."

"Yes, which is why after Spyro saves Cyril, we're going to make an assault to take back our old home."

"You think four of us plus Spyro will be enough?" Aureole said. "The boy is still young and he still has a lot to learn. I know I shouldn't say this now, but I've been thinking; is it right that Spyro should be a part of this?"

"Aureole, dear, I wish Spyro wasn't a part of this either," Ignitus sighed. "But his parents are prisoners and the enemy is after him. He doesn't have much choice, even if we gave it to him."

Aureole sighed. "All right, then."

"Hopefully, with his help, we'll be able to turn the tide of the war against the Dark Armies," Volteer said.

"Yes," Ignitus said, turning to look at a picture of an Ice Dragoness with icy lavender dreadlocks, dressed in armoured robes and holding a long staff. "Hopefully…"


	11. Dragon on the Plains, part 1

**Dragon on the Plains**

* * *

Spyro, Sparx, Elora, and Sapia stood on a stone ledge, gazing down upon the jungle that was Tall Plains. They were very high above sea level, and low hanging clouds swirled below. Before their departure, Ignitus had explained the history of Tall Plains.

"Tall Plains was once home to the Earth Dragons, alongside a proud ancient tribe called the Atlawa."

"Bless you," Sparx said.

"SPARX!" Spyro and Elora chastised. Ignitus continued, ignoring Sparx.

"The Atlawa were a people in tune with the rhythms of the seasons, focused on their relationship with crops, their surroundings, their gods. The Earth Dragons lived in harmony with them, honing their arts and raising domestic beasts. But now, the Atlawa have been either enslaved or driven underground by the Dark Armies, and their Shrine has been desecrated. It is where the Ice Dragons, including Cyril, are being kept. You must free them before Cynder can charge another Orb."

"This isn't going to be easy," Sparx said as they gazed into the jungle.

"Nothing worthwhile ever is," Spyro replied.

"So, now you're spouting wisdom hero boy?" Sparx asked, annoyed.

"C'mon," Spyro said. And with that, he and the others went ahead through a stone gateway and into the jungle. Surprisingly, there was no one about.

"It's quiet… very quiet," Elora said, looking around.

"I assume either the Apes cleared this area, or we're entering dangerous territory soon," Sapia said. "We've still heard nothing from Zen and the others; I hope they're alright."

"Me too," Spyro said.

Just then, they saw an Ape ahead. This one had red fur and was dressed in a vivid loincloth and feather headdress; similar to how a Meso-American might have dressed in our world. His eyes were scanning the path.

"Quick, hide!" Sapia ordered. They all ducked behind tree trunks or bushes.

"Okay, remember what Ignitus said," Elora whispered. "Without him and the other Guardians, we need to keep a low profile."

"Right," Spyro replied, nodding.

"Ditto," Sparx agreed.

The Ape looked around, seeing nothing. He shrugged and moved on.

"Okay let's go..." Sapia whispered, the moment the Ape was out of sight; and the heroes proceeded ahead through the jungle. As they made their way through a hollow tree trunk, they spotted a village high up in the trees.

"Could that be one of the Atlawa villages?" Spyro wondered.

"It could be," Sapia said. "Let's go up and have a look."

Nearby was another hollow tree, this one still standing up. Two Apes was guarding the entrance into it. Spyro had the perfect idea of how to distract them. He released a soft breath of wind towards some nearby bushes, making them rustle.

"'Ey, did you see that?" one of the Apes said, pointing.

"Yeah," said the other. "Could be just a woodland creature, but let's go look."

The two Apes went over to investigate; the group of heroes took advantage to sneak over to the tree and scurry inside. They climbed up a set of carved wooden steps, taking care not to step too loudly.

"Shhhhhh, be quiet." Sapia said, as they made it to the top and looked down at the view of the forest below.

"Whoa, we're very high up," Elora said.

"Oh yeah; quite a view," Sparx nodded, impressed.

"Come on," Sapia said.

"So, once we find prisoners," Spyro said, walking alongside Sapia, "what should we do? We do need to free them, don't we? But how do we do it without alerting the rest?"

"Let Elora and I take out any guards," Sapia replied. "But if we run into any tricky ones, we'll rely on you."

"Okay."

They crossed over a rope bridge, and saw a tree-top equivalent of a courtyard. A few Apes patrolled the area, where a few cages sat here and there, each one housing a llama-like person.

"Those must be the Atlawa," Sapia whispered, as they hid.

"And a Dragon trapped in a statue." Spyro said, noticing a crystal figure among the cages.

"Time to save some folks," Elora said, readying her bow and arrows. As two Apes walked by, Sapia and Elora took aim and shot them. Another Ape went to help his injured friends but Spyro charged at them, knocking him out. The Ape in command tried to sound the alarm, but Spyro hit him with a zap of Electricity, leaving him a convulsing husk. Spyro turned to the caged creatures and noticed that some of them seemed scared of him.

Two more Apes made a run for it, but Sapia and Elora dropped them with arrows. Spyro blew the last off the ledge with a blast of Wind.

"And let that be a lesson to you!" Sparx yelled.

Spyro then went up to the nearest cage and broke it open. The Atlawa inside, who looked like the leader, scowled.

"Hey, watch it!" he said, aggressively.

"Sorry, trying to help you out," Spyro said.

"The Atlawa don't want your help!" the villager growled.

"Hey, watch who you're talking to!" Sparx snapped. "We just freed you, pal!"

"We're not pals! Anyway, you shouldn't be with that Purple Dragon! He could be dangerous!"

"Dangerous?! Me?!" Spyro said incredulously.

"Oh yes!" the Atlawa sneered. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a tribe to save!" He then strode off, his fellow Atlawa following close behind.

"Huh, YOU'RE WELCOME!" Sparx shouted after him.

"Why would he think I'm dangerous?" Spyro wondered, looking a little anxious.

"I... don't know, but we should free this dragon. Maybe they will know," Sapia said.

"Good idea," Elora agreed. The two fauns touched the statue, thus freeing an Ice Dragon from its crystallized shell. He was icy blue and white; wearing small glasses, a purple scarf, and a belt with potion bottles hanging from it. He had a book under his arm.

"Thank you for releasing me. Ah, I see you have a Purple Dragon with you," the Dragon said. His voice was deep and somewhat proud.

"I'm Spyro," the young Dragon replied.

"I'm Cedric. Welcome to Tall Plains. So sorry for how those primitive llamas acted towards you."

"Why did they seem afraid of me?" Spyro asked.

"Ah yes… the Atlawa have grown mistrustful of all us dragons, mainly because two of our own, Red and Sirorrialth, were responsible for the Dark Armies enslaving their people."

"Seriously? I mean, shouldn't they know Spyro is one of the good guys?" Sparx said.

"It's not so simple, little one. They've never seen a Purple Dragon; they've only heard stories of what one can do. And they oppose the idea that one should have such power, because they know how power can corrupt a being."

"Well, that explains a lot," Elora said. "Anyway, we're here to save Cyril, your Guardian. Do you know where he might be?"

"I do." Cedric pointed towards the mountaintops. "He is being held at the main shrine of the Atlawa, guarded by the Stone Sentinel. It is a fearsome golem animated by the Dark Master's power, and only the natives know where the shrine is."

"Great, so we just need to be nice to those llama people," Sparx huffed, annoyed.

"They're not the only residents of Tall Plains. Other creatures might know; and if you can help them out, they would take you there."

"I think it will help. Thanks," Spyro said.

* * *

In the Forgotten Realms, Deina greeted a group of green-robed Thieves whom Bianca had summoned. These Thieves were bigger than their brethren in blue, and more heavily armed.

"So, you have hired us, my queen?" the leader asked, bowing in respect.

"Yes, I have. Since I hear you Thieves specialize in bounty hunting, I have a special task for you," Deina said with a grin. "I want you to capture Spyro the Dragon and bring him to me alive!"

"The purple dragon?" a Thief asked in surprise. "But, he took on the Ice King and that Sorcerer guy! And won!"

"Yes, I am aware of that! It's why I'll be paying you all handsomely if you bring him to me," Deina said. "And I can assure you that he won't pose too much trouble for you. His feats so far have been the result of using his powers recklessly to the risk of his own life. By now, his teachers will have taught Spyro to show restraint for the time being."

"So, you want the dragon alive? Very well then, my queen. But why alive?" the leader asked. "Wouldn't it be better to just kill him?"

"Like Cynder, he could prove to be a powerful asset to us," Deina answered. "Spyro is young and inexperienced. With my guidance, he could realise his full potential and put it to a better use."

"Huh, very interesting," the leader said thoughtfully. "All right then."

"Good, now then, go to Tall Plains and find him! According to one of my spies, that's where he is. Bianca will accompany you."

"Yes, Mistress," Bianca said, bowing.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Tree Tops, Spyro and company were continuing their search for other Dragons and Atlawa that might have been imprisoned there. Cedric had hurried off to try and speak with the Atlawa leader.

They saw another statue, alongside a few crates that had to contain treasure.

"There's another dragon and more gems," Spyro said. "Reckon we may need those gems?"

"I think so," Elora said. "Just in case we need to purchase anything." With that, she and Spyro smashed open the crates to get the gems, while Sapia stepped on the pedestal holding the dragon, freeing it. This one wore a gown and glasses, with a glowing orb in his hands and feathered wings. He looked very old.

"Ah, much better," he said. "Thank you so much, young ones. You have no idea how long I was trapped in crystal. In fact, neither do I."

"No problem," Spyro said. "And you are?"

"Altair," the old Dragon replied. "I think there is some more of those... sheep people nearby. I'd come with you, but I'm afraid I'm too old for combat."

"It's fine," Sapia said. "We can handle this. You just get out of here and find cover. Cedric's been freed too."

"Cedric?" Altair said. "That name seems familiar, but I don't know what..." He mumbled to himself as he hobbled away.

"Memory problems, it seems," Sparx said.

"It comes with age," Elora said. "I'm sure he'll be okay; just so long as he doesn't get recaptured..."

At the next tree, they saw more cages holding Atlawa people guarded by Apes, along with a different sort of primate creatures balanced on massive fists. Dark collars surrounded their necks.

"Whoa, what are those?" Spyro wondered.

"Strongarms," Sapia said. "One of the creatures reared by the Beast Makers here. Those Dark Collars; the Apes control them with those."

"Yikes, better stay clear of those Apes," Sparx said, shrinking away.

"I would be more worried for those bigger ones," Elora said.

"We should get those Apes away from those cages," Sapia said. "Elora and I will draw at least some of them away. Spyro and Sparx will free the Atlawa. Show them kindness and compassion. That should win them over."

Spyro was up for that. He had always enjoyed helping other creatures back in the Swamp. "You can count on us."

Sapia bent down, picked up a nearby rock, and threw it at one of the Ape Guards, hitting him on the head.

"OW! What the heck?!" the Guard cried. Next, Elora and Sapia took aim with their arrows and fired them at the Apes, who howled in pain. The Strongarms roared and charged after the two Faun Archers, who took to their hooves. Spyro and Sparx went to the cages to free the Atlawa.

"Stay away from us, dragon!" a Llama yelped, frightened.

"Shhhh, I'm here to free you," Spyro said, as Sparx went into the keyhole to pick one of the locks. A moment later, there was a click, the door swung open.

"Why should we trust you?" the Atlawa said. "Especially since you're a Purple Dragon! Your kind are dangerous!"

"Where'd you get that idea?" Sparx demanded.

"They say the last time a Purple Dragon was around, it led only to trouble!" another Atlawa said.

"Dude, Spyro is the only purple dragon I know!" Sparx said.

"Wait, did that purple dragon have a black cloak on him?" Spyro asked.

"Yes! He was with a red dragon. They had those Apes capture us and make us slaves!" an Atlawa said

"We're not with those dragons. I have fought Sirorrialth before and beaten him. I can help you stop the apes!"

"And then what? You'll betray us like they did? Forget it; we'll be safer without you." With that, the Atlawa left. Sparx was annoyed.

"Man, some people are very ungrateful..." Sparx muttered.

Spyro felt a little disheartened. Was anyone going to trust him to help them? Just then, Elora and Sapia returned.

"Those overgrown sheep just snubbed us, like the Chief did!" Sparx complained. "I'm beginning to wonder if they're worth saving!"

"Of course they are," Sapia said. "No one should ever suffer at the hands of the Dark Armies!"

"Well try saying that to those jerks."

"Sparx, now is not the time to argue!" Elora said. "We need to find someone who could help us."

"Well how will we find someone who'll trust us?" Spyro asked, rather dejectedly.

"Let's just keep looking."

The group went on, over a bridge, where they saw a familiar bear ahead next to a cage. "Hey is that Moneybags?" Spyro asked, surprised.

"What is that creep doing here?" Sapia asked, frowning in annoyance.

Just then, Moneybags spotted them. "Ah, hello there, my friends. Fancy meeting you here. Small world, it seems?"

"Too small," Sapia said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm being paid to watch Sheila here, while the Apes tend to the Atlawa," Moneybags said, adjusting his monocle.

"Release her then!" Sapia demanded, drawing her dagger.

Moneybags seemed to have anticipated this, however, for he said quickly, "I suppose I could… _accidentally_ let her escape… for a small fee…"

"Why should we pay you again?" Sapia asked.

"Well, nothing is free for the people of Avalar. Plus I do need to make a living for myself," Moneybag said, somewhat defensively. "Besides Sheila is pretty valuable, being an explorer and all."

Spyro sighed. "Fine, how much gems?"

"Well I say, 500 gems," Moneybags said. "It was originally 400; however, someone did threaten me just now."

Sapia narrowed her eyes, but relented, slipping her dagger away. "Pay him, kids."

Spyro and Elora did so, handing over the gems. Moneybags swiped them in the blink of any eye.

"Ah, Spyro, Elora; thank you very much! I do love your sweet naivete. Such kindness might be your downfall someday. But right now, it's making me very rich." Moneybags pulled a key out of his pocket, walked over to the cage and opened the door. Sheila, the kangaroo who had green eyes, red hair in pigtails, a safari jacket and backpack, hopped out.

"He, he, I hope you appreciate this favour I'm doing in letting you go free," Moneybags said to Sheila.

"It's good of you, mate," Sheila said. "No hard feelin's, eh?"

"Right," Moneybags said, shaking hands with Sheila. "After all, I'm just doing my j-"

Without warning, Sheila flipped onto her tail and slammed both her feet hard into Moneybags' chest, sending him flying through the air into a nearby tree, where he fell to the ground, dazed.

"Whoa! That lady sure has a strong kick," Sparx said, applauding.

Spyro went over to Sheila. "Yeah, nice job, miss."

Sheila looked at Spyro, surprised. "Another purple dragon? Wait; are you with the Sorcerer bloke? 'Cause if you are, I won't hold back kickin' your scales!"

"Wait, no I'm not with those Dark Armies!" Spyro said, aggravated that this kangaroo, like the Atlawa, thought him the enemy.

"We're your allies!" Sapia added. "Plus, we did free you. You could at least say 'thank you.'"

Sheila relented. "My apologies, mates. You're right; thanks for helpin' me. I was just jumpy there for a moment. So, who are yew lot anyway? Name's Sheila."

"I'm Spyro. This is my brother, Sparx, and my sister, Elora. And this is our friend, Sapia."

"Hi." "Hello." "Greetings."

"Ah, fauns, eh? We don't see much of your lot 'round these parts."

"Well, we are forest dwellers," Elora noted. "Anyway, Miss Sheila, if you don't mind, we could use your help."

"I s'pose I owe yew one for helpin' to bust me out."

"Yes, since those llama jerks don't like Spyro, we need someone who knows the area," Sparx said.

"I guess I can help you out," Sheila said. "I've been wantin' to teach those Apes some manners."

"Then you're in luck," Spyro smiled. "We want the same thing. But our main objective is to find the Ice Guardian, Cyril."

"Ah, that icy ol' windbag, eh? I believe he's being held..."

"...at the main shrine," Elora finished. "We know. Can you help us get there?"

"Sure, I can," Sheila said. "If you blokes are up for helpin' me sort my home as well."

"I don't see why not?" Spyro said, pleased that someone - other than a Dragon - was showing gratitude.

"Sweet. Follow me," Sheila said, and she hopped off, the group following suit.

They left the Tree Tops, heading back down to ground level. Soon they reached an empty village, where they encountered a few Apes.

"Oh boy, more Apes!" Sparx shouted.

"Then let's toast those creeps!" Spyro crouched. "Or rather, whirl them up!" And he unleashed a burst of Wind that sent the Apes flying into the air. They fell back to earth with cries of pain and sickening crunches, as bones broke on impact. Sheila hopped over and, pulling out a rope, quickly tied them up.

"Now, you guys mind tellin' me where my friends are?" she asked, in a faux-polite voice.

One of the apes growled at her. "We're not telling you, rodent!"

"Yeah! Shouldn't you be locked up?" another ape asked.

"Yeah, but I got help," Sheila said, looking at her new friends. "And for your info, I'm a marsupial."

"Okay, you creeps, you better answer Sheila's question!" Spyro snarled, and he burned an ape's feet, making it screaming.

"All right! All right! We'll talk! They're being held in Mystic Marsh by a group of Rhynocs!"

"That's better! And what about my home in the Alps?"

"Overrun by Rhynocs!"

"Thank you! Now..." Sheila kicked the group of Apes into the air, and Spyro finished them off with a burst of fire.

"Come on, let's get to Mystic Marsh," Sheila said. "I know the way. Follow me!"

* * *

Back in the Tree Tops, Bianca and the group of Thieves had arrived in search of Spyro. They discovered the limp bodies of several wounded apes, as well as the empty cages. One of the apes was charred; and given that nothing else was burned, those wounds had to have been inflicted by a dragon.

"Okay then, we're looking for Spyro, so he could be around here somewhere..." Bianca said.

"So where would he go?" one of the Thieves asked.

"He's here to save the Dragon Guardian," Bianca said. "If I remember right, the Guardian is being held at the Stone Sentinel's Shrine. So, that's where Spryo will eventually head for."

At that moment, she discovered Moneybags knocked out on the ground.

"What the? Isn't that the bear that was supposed to guard one of the prisoners here?" Bianca asked, and she kicked Moneybags awake.

"Hey, hey, what the-? Where is that kangaroo?! I should never have released her!"

"What?!" Bianca demanded. "You released your prisoner?!"

Moneybags realised who he was talking to, and his face paled.

"I... well, I... I was approached by... some people... who wanted me to release Sheila... so they paid me gems..."

"What?! Bianca snapped again. She groaned. "You snobbish cheapskate! I knew it was a big mistake to trust you with such a task! I'll have you punished for this!" And she raised her arms to cast a spell on him.

"WAIT!" Moneybags cried in a panic. "I'll tell you who she was with! It was the Purple Dragon and his friends! Two fauns and a dragonfly!"

"Wait, Spyro was here, with the rebels?!" Bianca asked.

"Yes! I can lead you to them, if you kindly ignore the events that led to this..." Moneybags gestured nervously.

"Oh, you will lead us to them all right, as our prisoner and escort!" the Thief leader said, brandishing a sword at the money-grubbing bear.

"Err, can we talk about this?" Moneybags asked.

"No! Now, come on!" the Thief leader said, pushing Moneybags forwards ahead of them.

Moneybags gulped. "Okay then, I guess I can be your tour guide."

"Good!" Bianca said, and off they went.

* * *

Our heroes had arrived at the Mystic Marsh via portal. It was a swamp area with weirdly-shaped houses shaped like pineapples and poisonous purple water.

"Whoa, this place is quite neat," Sparx said.

"Yeah, so where are your friends?" Spyro asked Sheila.

"Mmmm, I bet they're up there over the hills, where the fountain is," Sheila said, pointing to higher ground.

"Fountain?" Elora asked.

"Yeah, it used to help keep the water clean, drawing it from underground. It's where the local folk get their water." She gazed at the water; it looked polluted. "Looks like them Rhynocs have shut it off; that would explain the colour."

"Well, we'll just have to switch it on again," Spyro proposed.

"Agreed," Sheila said. "But it must warn ya; the wildlife get crazy when the water gets too dirty. Be on yer guard" She reached into her backpack and pulled out two boxing gloves.

"You're a boxer?" Sapia asked, interested.

"Kick-boxer, to be precise," Sheila said, as she pulled the gloves on. "When you get around as much as I have, you tend to run into some less-than-pleasant folk. Therefore, it helps to be able to defend yourself, without always needin' to kill 'em."

"Cool," Spyro said. "Alright, let's go."

Soon, they saw Rhynocs on patrol, along with a number of Striped Monkeys hanging upside down from the trees. They spotted the heroes first, and shrieked loudly, alerting the Rhynocs.

"Intruders!" one of them cried. "Sound the alarm!"

Spyro charged forward, head-butting the Rhynoc in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. Sheila hopped forward and punched another in the face, before kicking another with her feet. The Striped Monkeys threw fruit at her and Spyro. This distraction almost allowed a Rhynoc to cut them down with his sword.

"We'll handle this!" Sapia said, and she kicked a Monkey in the face, while Elora elbowed another.

"Just bring down the Rhynocs!" Elora said to Spyro and Sheila, as one threw a spear at Spyro, who dodged it with a wind-enhanced dodge.

"That's it! You're not getting away that easy!" Spyro charged at the Rhynoc, knocking him aside, as Sheila delivered a few good punches to three more Rhynocs, before Spyro finished them with a zap of Electricity.

"Impressive, young dragon," Sheila said to Spyro.

"Thanks," Spyro replied. Just then, they heard the sound of heavy footsteps. Looking round, they saw what looked like walking piles of rock connected by thick branches.

"What are those?" Spyro asked, surprised.

"Rubble Brutes!" Sheila said. "They're essentially the children of the Stone Sentinel."

"Just more guys for us to take out!" Elora said and she fired an arrow at one. The arrow penetrated the rock, but the Brute didn't even flinch. It simply roared at Elora, making her nervous. "Uh oh..."

"Looks like arrows don't work on those brutes!" Sapia said.

"Leave it to me! I've dealt with them before!" Sheila bounded forward and kicked two Brutes back, but they just got back up. Spyro charged at a few more, striking them, but all that accomplished was giving him a headache.

"These guys are tough!" Sparx said.

"Yeah, tougher than before," Sheila said.

"Then I'll try this!" Spyro said, and he sent a massive fireball at the Brutes. It was so hot that it made the rocks that composed their bodies crack and the branches that held them together splintered. Unfortunately, the grass was set ablaze too. Spyro quickly blew it out with a Cyclone.

"My breathes work on them!" he said, and he used Electricity this time, using one Brute to knock down others. "Oh man!" Spyro said, as he dodged a slam from one of the remaining brutes before whirling it into the air with a Twister.

The last two were simply cut down by Elora using her sword to hack at their limbs.

"Man, that was tough," Spyro gasped.

"Tell me about it," Sheila said. "Now let's go."

They continued on and came to the bottom of a rocky ledge that led uphill.

"Allow me." Sheila grasped Elora and Sapia by the hands. She then took a massive bound upwards, carrying them high over the ledge. Spyro and Sparx, amazed, flew after them.

"Wow!" Elora said. "That was incredible, miss!"

"Well, we Kangaroos are known for our jumpin'" Sheila said.

Just then, the group heard running, and readied themselves for another fight. But it turned out to be Zen the faun, looking dishevelled and slightly battered.

"Commander Sapia!" he cried. "Thank goodness!"

"Zen! What happened?!" Sapia said, running to meet Zen.

"I just escaped the Rhynocs in this area," Zen said. "We were discovered. We freed one of the Ice Dragons, Aurora, but she wanted to take on the Rhynocs directly. We tried to stop her, but we were ambushed. I was only just able to get away!"

Just then, they heard a terrible, bloodcurdling scream that made Spyro's blood run cold. Without pausing to think, he ran forwards towards the source of the scream.

"Spyro, come back!" Elora cried, haring after him. But Spyro didn't stop until he came to a clearing, and saw something that made him feel as if his insides had vanished.

An Ice Dragoness, no doubt Aurora, lay dying on the ground, a sword in her chest, and a Rhynoc standing over her, laughing. A few others were restraining Zen's fellow fauns, accompanied by what looked like Armadillos with hard, armoured shells.

"No..." Spyro said in horror. "NO!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, no Dragon can stop us!" the Rhynoc leader roared, when he spotted Spyro. "Hey, it's the Purple Dragon!"

"Mistress Deina wants him alive!" another Rhynoc said. "Let's get 'im!"

"How dare you..." Spyro said angrily. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE A LIFE?!"

"She was proving too resilient for my liking," the Rhynoc leader said dismissively. "Besides, what's one Dragon?"

The mocking tone that the Rhynoc used was what set Spyro off. Growling furiously, he did a Fire Surge right into the belly of the Rhynoc leader, and became slashing at him furiously.

"Stop!" yelled one of the other Rhynocs. "Or these fauns die!"

But they had momentarily overlooked Spyro's allies, who ran forwards to help. Sheila punched a few in the faces, while Sapia and Elora crippled them with arrows. This allowed their fellow fauns to escape, but then, the Armadillos charged into them, knocking them back. Spyro broke off his assault of the Rhynoc leader and charged at the Armadillos, sending them flying. But before he could do anything else, Elora tackled him, pinning the Purple Dragon to the ground.

"Get. Off. Me!" Spyro cried, struggling furiously.

"No, Spyro!" Elora said firmly, pinning her brother's wings with her elbows, while holding his front paws with her hands. "Not until you calm down!"

"But they must pay for this!" Spyro hissed, thrashing his tail before Elora trapped it with a hoof.

"They will," Elora said, "but killing them in cold blood isn't the way to do it."

"We've killed enemies before," Spyro protested.

"Not like this! Spyro, if you go crazy, everyone will have a point not to trust you in Tall Plains!" Elora said. "We need to get the people's good side! Please, brother!"

Spyro took a deep sigh and stopped thrashing.

"I'm... sorry, Lora," he said, his eyes filling with tears. "It's just seeing that dragoness struck down made me so angry."

"I know, I know," Elora said, hugging him. "But that doesn't mean we should lose our heads."

Meanwhile, Sheila and Sapia had dealt with the Rhynocs and Armadillos and were tying them up.

"Are you alright, men?" Zen asked his fellows.

"We are. Thanks Commander," a faun soldier said.

Just then, Aurora groaned faintly. Spyro hurried over to her.

"Aurora?" he said anxiously. "Aurora, can you hear me? Someone find some healing crystals! Quickly!"

"No," Aurora coughed, blood trickling from her lips. "It's too late for me, young Dragon."

"No, there has to be something we can do!" Spyro said desperately.

"There is," Aurora whispered. "Get to the Shrine and save Cyril, like your furry friends said. And save these Atlawa people too."

"But… what about you?" Spyro asked.

"Don't worry, the spirits of the sky will take good care of me..." Aurora said, smiling. "Our future is more important, young one."

Aurora took one last breath and closed her eyes. Spyro stood beside her, his head bowed. Though he had barely known her, he valued life and was sad he'd been unable to save Aurora.

"Come on, Spyro," Elora said quietly. "We have to go on. It's what she wanted us to do."

"I guess so..." Spyro said.

"We can't save everyone, Spyro, but it's important we make sure no one suffers the same fate," Sapia said gently. "We will bring those murderers to justice and save the Tall Plains." She turned to her soldiers. "Zen, you come with us. The rest of you take Aurora's body and see that it's given a proper burial. She deserves that."

"Yes, Commander," the nearest soldier saluted. And so, Sapia led her team onward, moving slowly upward. Ahead of them, they saw a small waterfall. Next to it, more Rhynocs, as well as Apes, keeping watch over a group of mountain goats in cages, along with more Atlawa.

"There are me mates!" Sheila said.

"And more llama people," Sparx said.

"Let's go get 'em!" Spyro said. "Sapia, Elora, you distract them. Sheila and I will catch them by surprise."

"Right!" Elora and Sapia said.

Loading their weapons, they fired some arrows at the Rhynocs and Apes, getting their attention.

"Fauns! Seize them!" the Rhynoc commander hollored. His soldiers went for the three forest dwellers. Meanwhile, Spyro and Sheila went to the cages.

"Sheila!" one of the goats exclaimed. "You're okay!"

"Yeah," Sheila said. "Are you alright, Billy?"

"Ja, we are," Billy said. "Who's your purple friend?"

"Name's Spyro," the young dragon said, as he smashed the doors of the cages open. The goats came out eagerly, but the Atlawa seemed hesitant to come out.

"Come on, mates!" Sheila said. "You can trust this Dragon!"

"Why should we? Their kind caused trouble in the Plains!" one of the Atlawa said.

"Only Red and Sirorrialth are bad! This dragon is on our side, along with the others," Sheila said. "We just saw one die trying to protect this place."

"Wait, it happened?" one of the Atlawa asked in shock.

"Yes, it did," Spyro said, rather heavily.

Then they heard a commotion at the waterfall. They looked up and saw the Atlawa Leader from earlier trying to fight against Rubble Brutes.

"Stay back, you beasts!" He swung his staff at the Brutes but it didn't even phase them. When the Chief tried again, the staff bounced back into his face, disorientating him and causing him to stagger towards the edge.

"CHIEF KANE!" One Atlawa cried. Kane fell over the ledge and landed in the water. He floated helplessly on the surface, too dazed to swim. Before he knew what he was doing, Spyro unleashed a blast of ice cold breath at the water. A icy sheet formed across the surface, stopping Kane from floating further downstream.

"Whoa, that was close," Sheila said. Spyro nodded. The Atlawa were surprised that a dragon saved the life of their leader.

"You saved our leader," one of the Atlawa said in surprise. "Maybe we misjudged you."

"We did?" Another asked.

"Now maybe you'll see Spyro is on our side," Sheila said as Kane got up and looked to them, surprised.

Unknown to them, Bianca, Moneybags and the Thieves Group caught up and see the Fauns running from the Rhynocs and Apes.

* * *

**A/N: Sheila being a kickboxer here was inspired by her original design and it fitted her Australian influence.**


	12. Dragon on the Plains, part 2

**Dragon on the Plains, part 2**

* * *

Spyro and Sheila helped Chief Kane climb from the river. His clothes and fleece were soaked through, making him heavy to pull out.

"Chief, are you hurt?" an Atlawa asked.

"No, I'm fine," Kane panted. "A little dazed, but nothing serious." He looked at Sheila. "Sheila? Never thought I'd see you again…"

"Nor I, you," Sheila said, her arms folded.

Kane turned his gaze on Spyro. "You again? Why would you help me? Aren't you in league with that crazy Sorcerer?"

"I am not," Spyro said, trying to inject a sense of dignity into his words. "He's just as much my enemy as yours. Besides, have you forgotten that you once lived in harmony with the Earth Dragons here?"

"Well, yes, but that was before…"

"Yew could at least say thank you, Kane!" Sheila snapped. "Were it not for him, you'd have been washed away! Stop being so stubborn for once!"

Kane sighed. "Fine, thanks for the help, I guess… But why bother saving me at all?"

"It's mostly a good guy thing," Sparx said.

"Yeah, we wish to help everyone who lives here," Spyro said. "And we need to find the Ice Guardian, Cyril. He's being held at the Shrine. Can you help us get there?"

Kane ran a hand over his face. "Given how many enemies there are, I doubt you'll make it."

"Hey, we're prepared to try!" Sheila shot back. "Come on, Chief! 'Elp us out!"

"All right then, but we need to get my people to a safe spot first," Kane said.

"Okay, then we got a deal," Spyro said. "But first, let's take care of those Rumble Brutes!"

Said Brutes had, at that moment, just come down from the top of the waterfall. A Brute gave a roar and ran at Spyro, who dodged its arm. Remembering what he'd done moments ago, he hit the Brute with a blast of Ice. Sheila finished it with a hard punch, causing it to shatter. Another went for Kane, who dodged and pushed it into the river, where the Brute sank like the stone it was. The third swung at Sheila's head. She ducked just in time. Spyro zapped the Brute with Electricity, knocked it into the air. Then he whipped it about with his tail and claws before slamming it into the ground. Kane severed the Brute's head with his staff.

"You fight well, young Dragon," he conceded. Sparx was amazed that he had said that, but before he could say anything, they heard screams and yells. Next moment, the green-robed Thieves emerged from the foliage, some of them holding Elora, Sapia and Zen.

"Elora!" Spyro gasped in shock.

"We have found you, Dragon!" the Thieves' leader said, pointing his sword at Spyro.

"Let them go, creep!" Spyro shouted.

"Don't test us, Dragon!" Bianca said, raising a wand threateningly. "If you want your faun friends free, surrender to us and we'll release them. And believe me; I'd prefer it that way!"

"Hmm, how about NO?!" Spyro said, and he charged forward in a burst of fire at the bounty hunters, but they scarpered out of the way.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Bianca aimed her wand at Spyro to cast a spell, but all that appeared with a single fluttering butterfly. "Bother! Still getting the hang of this thing!"

"We'll handle this!" the Thief leader said.

The Thieves drew out various weapons. Spyro, Sheila and Kane readied themselves for a fight, while the other Atlawa and Goats ran for cover.

"You really think you can beat me?" Spyro challenged.

"Heh, you may not have heard of us, but we're expert thieves!" one of them said. "We've caught many Dragons over the years, much bigger than you!"

"I'm the Purple Dragon!" Spyro said. "So…"

He whirled himself up into a Twister and spiralled toward the Thieves, but again, they avoided the attack. One took advantage of this to throw a bola at Spyro, which wrapped around his body, trapping his wings and causing him to fall to the ground. Spyro struggled against his ropes, and tried to burn them off, but it was no good.

"Wire cables," the Thief sneered. "Completely fireproof."

"But you're not," Spyro said, aiming a jet of flame at him, only for the Thief to raise a shield in defence.

The other thieves went for Sheila and Kane. Sheila wrestled with two at once, while Kane battered the third with his staff.

"Stay back, you Thief!" Kane said.

"You'll regret that, llama!" the Thief growled.

Sheila kicked one of her opponents into a tree, dazing him. His companion quickly pulled out a blowpipe to fire a dart at the kangaroo, but Sheila was quicker. As the Thief put the pipe to his mouth, Sheila blew into the other end, sending the dart into the roof of the Thief's mouth. The Thief cried out in pain. The poison in the dart took effect and he collapsed, unconscious.

Sheila sprung over to Spyro in a single bound. As she landed, she kicked hard into the ground, shaking the Thief that had trapped Spyro off balance. Shiela followed through with a right hook to the Thief's face, knocking him out cold.

"Thanks, Sheila," Spyro said.

"No problem mate," Sheila smiled. "No time to untie you, but how about this?"

She lifted Spyro up like a small cannon, allowing him to aim with his breaths. The Thief Sheila had slammed into a tree charged forward; a mace raised over his head. Spyro shot a blast of Ice at him, freezing him where he stood.

At that moment, however, the Thieves holding Elora, Sapia and Zen pointed their weapons at the three Fauns.

"Surrender, Dragon," one said, "or watch your friends die!"

"Actually, I have a better idea!" Bianca interrupted. She waved her wand, and she, the Thieves and the Fauns vanished.

"What the?! Where'd they go?" Spyro exclaimed.

"I don't know! How'd they vanish? " Sparx asked, worried.

"Through magic," Sheila said, with a grim face.

"We have to follow them!" Spyro cried.

"But they could've gone anywhere!" Kane said, having just pinned his Thief down. "Probably far away from here!"

"And where could that be?!" Spyro demanded, just as Sheila managed to untie him.

"Maybe this mongrel will know," Kane said, gesturing to the Thief he had pinned down.

"I am not telling you anything!" the Thief declared.

"Oh, you will mate. Or me purple mate, here, will cook ya!" Sheila glowered.

"Ha, you think that'll scare me?" the Thief said. "We're trained to resist torture of any kind! Do your worst, Dragon!" He said the last words with a sneer.

Spyro felt angry; rage was bubbling up inside him like potion in a hot cauldron. He reached out and grabbed the Thief by the throat.

"Where. Have. They. Taken. My. Sister?!" he snarled. The Thief just smiled wickedly.

"Whoa, easy there, bro!" Sparx said, nervously.

"If yew kill him, mate, he can't tell us anythin'," Sheila said.

"I don't care! He will tell us!" Spyro growled.

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't," the Thief mocked.

* * *

Back in the Forgotten Realms, Bianca had brought the Fauns before Deina.

"Bianca," Deina said dangerously, "are any of these three purple, or a Dragon?!"

"Mistress, I know these three aren't who you asked for," Bianca bowed deeply, "but I reckoned we could use them as bait; lure Spyro into a trap. He and his friends are tougher than we thought, but if they were in, say, an environment more favourable to us, he should be easier to apprehend."

Deina thought for a few moments, before smiling slowly.

"Excellent! Maybe you'll amount to something amazing yet…"

"What do you want with Spyro, you old dinosaur?!" Elora hissed, glaring at Deina.

"It's none of your concern, young Faun," Deina said, grinning. "Guards, take these three deer and send them to Red at Dino Mines. They should find some good company there."

"Yes, Mistress." The Guards shunted the three Fauns out of the room.

"Spyro won't be captured so easily!" Elora yelled, as she was dragged away. "He'll die before he becomes your prisoner!"

Deina just laughed at her. "Oh, I'll wager you won't be so sure of that once he and I have made our acquaintance."

"You will pay for this, Deina! We swear it!" Sapia shouted at her, as they disappeared from view.

"If you don't mind, Mistress," one of the Thieves said, "we'd like to return to Tall Plains. I know your plan is to lure the Purple Dragon into a trap, but I reckon the sooner we catch him, the better for us all."

"That can be arranged," Deina said. "And I will have my Rhynocs to assist you."

"Thank you, ma'am," the Thief said, bowing in respect.

* * *

Back at Tall Plains, Sheila and Kane had to wrestle Spyro away from the Thief. Shortly into the interrogation, Spyro's rage billowed and he drove his claws into the Thief's robes, drawing blood. Spyro fought against the arms holding him. His wild glare never left the Thief.

"Stay away from me, Dragon!" the Thief cried.

"Not until you tell me where my sister is!" the young Dragon hissed.

"I don't think he's gonna talk, mate," Sheila said. "I think we'll have to find out another way. But for now, we should get to rescuing Cyril!"

"What about my sister?!" Spyro and Sparx said together, both afraid and angry.

"We'll find her and the others, I promise," Sheila assured them. "But now, we need to find Cyril. Maybe he can help."

"Fine… then, we need to find the Shrine." Spyro said, a severe edge to his voice.

"Agreed," Sheila said. "But first things first, we need to finish our work here. Let's get the Fountain back up and running; then, we'll head for the Shrine."

Kane shook his head. "The Shrine God won't be very welcoming, young Dragon. Ever since Cynder's forces came here, we haven't been able to pay proper tribute. He'll be angry if you manage to reach his Shrine."

"Nice little ray of sunshine, aren't you, Kane?" Sheila muttered.

"Hey, I'm being realistic, Sheila!" Kane snapped. "I don't have false hope like you!"

"False 'ope is when there's no chance of regainin' our home!" Sheila said. "And I see there's a good chance of that happ'nin'! But I'm obviously wastin' my breath for you! Come on, Spyro!"

"All right…" Spyro said. He and Sparx followed Sheila up the river.

"Umm, Sheila," Spyro said, distracted from his worry about Elora. "Is something up between you and Kane? You appear to know each other well."

"Yeah, me and Kane have a bit of history," Sheila explained. "I was a good friend of his when we were young. But, well, we fell out because of our different approaches to life; I love adventure, whereas he prefers caution."

A large fountain came into sight. "Here we are mates, the fountain," Sheila said.

Just then, Apes came running at them from around the Fountain. The first met Sheila's fist, while Spyro tore into the rest, with surprising ferocity.

"You Apes are really getting me in a bad mood!" Spyro growled.

The nearest Ape soldier laughed. "Bring it on, Pipsqueak!"

He soon regretted that statement, as Spyro unleashed a tirade of slashes, bites, whips and Elemental blasts. Sparx and Sheila were a little unnerved by this.

"How do you like that, creeps?" Spyro asked the Apes that were still standing, albeit with burns, cuts and bruises. Terror quivered in their eyes.

"Retreat!" The injured Apes ran off. Sparx was impressed, but still settled.

"Nice job, bro!" he said, offering him a high five, but Spyro ignored him.

"Those Apes really get on my nerves!" he snarled, steam issuing from his nostrils.

"Whoa! Easy there, bro!" Sparx said nervously.

Spyro groaned. "Sorry, I'm just having a bad day."

Sheila went over to the fountain, and opened a hatch to examine the plumbing.

"I may need a few moments to get it goin' again, mates," she said. "Muck has built up due to inactivity."

"Yeah, yeah, fine," Spyro huffed. He proceeded to stride about anxiously.

"Calm down, bro," Sparx said.

"HOW CAN I?!" Spyro yelled, making Sheila jump and bang her head. "FIRST, I'M TREATED WITH DISTRUST BY THE NATIVES; THEN I SEE A DRAGON GET KILLED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME; AND NOW MY SISTER HAS BEEN CAPTURED AND TAKEN WHO KNOWS WHERE!"

"Our sister," Sparx reminded.

Spyro glared at Sparx, who glared right back.

"Spyro, would you be so kind as to not yell?" Sheila said, rubbing her head. "It's not going get us nowhere."

"And standing around here doing nothing isn't any more productive!" Spyro hissed. "What if they kill Elora?!"

"Somehow, I doubt it," Sheila said, as she searched her bag for something to help her. "I think they captured her and those other two for hostages."

"How would you know?" Spyro asked.

"Because, if you remember, I was a prisoner of Deina. And knowing her, she would leave her prisoners alive for a reason or another."

Spyro simmered for a while before speaking. "Fine, but once we save Cyril, we go and confront this Deina!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Sparx said. "I want Elora saved and the other two faun pals as much as you do, but we don't know where they are, or who this Deina lady is."

"Deina is a Sorceress who lives in the Forgotten Realms," said a voice. Kane had just emerged from the brush with a few Atlawa. "That Rabbit you saw earlier; that was her apprentice, Bianca."

"And why are you here?" Spyro asked hotly.

"I was thinking about what Sheila said," Kane said, "and I've decided to help you get to the Shrine. But first, we'll get the Fountain going again."

"Glad you'll be able to help," Sheila said.

Spyro sighed, knowing he needed to calm down. "All right… let's fix the water."

Sheila didn't have any tools to unblock the pipes, but Kane had another idea. He and his tribesmen took some nuts from a nearby tree, ground them up and put them in a metal container. They asked Spyro to heat the water to boiling point. This helped produce what Kane called a detergent, which – once boiled – was poured into the pipes to clear the muck. As there were several pipes, this process was repeated several times over until the pipes were cleared enough to enable the Fountain to function properly.

"Alright," Sheila said. "Here we go." She and Kane started up the pump that drew water up from underground. Soon, the water was flowing freely, and the river began to clear.

"Well glad that the water is back to normal," Sparx smiled.

"Yes… But we do have the Shrine God to deal with," Kane said. "And there are still people to be saved."

"Then, let's get to it," Spyro said.

"Hold up, mate," Sheila said. "There's also my home in the mountains that needs to be liberated too. You promised after all."

"But Elora-!"

"No offence to your sister, but the world's bigger than just you three."

Spyro sighed. He had given his word, after all. "Fine…"

"I'll go ahead to the Shrine and see what it looks like up there," Chief Kane said, and he hurried off.

Spyro, Sparx and Sheila left the Marsh and began to make their way towards the Mountains, where she and her Goat friends lived.

"There should be a Portal that leads up there," Sheila said. "If my memory serves me right, it should be close by. But be on your Guard, boys."

"Right," Spyro & Sparx said.

Sure enough, a Portal came into sight. Rhynocs and Apes stood around it, weapons at the ready.

"Let's create a diversion," Sheila suggested. "It should give us the element of surprise for the blokes in the mountains."

"How about we ask where this Deina may have seen prisoners?!" Spyro hissed.

Sheila sighed. "Spyro! You know we need to save the Plains before we find your friends."

"Look, I'm not going to wait around, while they get imprisoned or tortured or worse! Plus, dealing with them would be quicker!"

"It's also more likely to get us hurt, or worse! I'm all for action, kid, but my experiences have taught me the importance of treading carefully around the enemy!"

"Look, can we just do something?" Sparx cut in. "Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere."

"Fine." Spyro sighed. "But if we find out Elora's been killed, I'm holding you responsible for us not saving her in time."

With that, Spyro lit a bush on fire, getting the Rhynocs and Apes' attention.

"What is that?" A Rhynoc exclaimed. He and a few others went to investigate. Knowing how dangerous wildfire was in a forest, they worked swiftly to put the fire out. The remaining Apes by the Portal were tackled into it by Spyro with a Fire Dash, while Sheila snuck up on the others, under cover of the fire's crackling, and took them out with a few well-aimed punches. Then, she and Sparx followed Spyro into the Portal.

On the other side, where Spyro had frozen the Apes he'd tackled, they arrived in a mountainous region, with tall pines, high steps and a high view of the clouds below.

"Whoa," Sparx breathed. "You guys have amazing views."

"Thanks," Sheila said. "Come on, let's get movin'."

She bounded over to the steps, took a bound straight up. Then, just as she came back down, she slammed her feet down and she sprung up even higher, allowing her to reach the top of the steps in a single bound.

"Wow!" Spyro said, as he and Sparx followed. "You really have a spring in your step."

"Comes with bein' a kangaroo," Sheila smiled.

"Hey, you!" A Rhynoc had noticed them. There was also another Dragon statue nearby.

Spyro charged at the Rhynoc. He tried to defend with a shield, only to be knocked down by the young Dragon's charge.

"Okay, creep, why are you here at Sheila's home?" Spyro asked.

"Guarding the place for my men! But I'm not telling you anything else!" the soldier said.

"We don't expect you to!" Sheila said.

"Well, how about you tell where your ruler Deina might have taken my sister Elora and her friends?" Spyro snarled.

"The highness takes a lot of people. I don't care why or to where, dragon!"

This made Spyro angry; he opened his mouth and torched the side of the Rhynoc's face, causing him to scream in pain.

"OKAY! OKAY! She takes her prisoners to the Dino Mines where Red asides! Red keeps the captives alive so they can mine for Dark Gems for the Dark Master! That's all I know, I swear!"

"Well, tell your boss this, after I free my friends, I'm coming for her! And Red should beware as well!"

"Red isn't the only one you should be worried about! There's also Ripto and his pack!"

"I'm not afraid!" Spyro said. And he head-butted the Rhynoc, knocking him out.

"Now I know where Elora and the others are. We'll go there after we save Cyril," Spyro said.

"Sounds like a plan," Sheila said. "But first, let's free that Dragon."

This Dragon wore a purple cape, loincloth and hat. A blue orb hung from his tail, and a satchel carrying books was slung over his shoulder, while a key on a necklace hung around his neck.

"Ah, thank you, little ones," he said. "I am Kelvin."

"Any advice on how to get rid of the Rhynocs who occupy this place?" Spyro asked.

"They live in huts, on the other side of the cave," Kelvin said. "Take out those huts, and they should be unable to keep their hold on this place."

"Cheers, mate," Sheila said.

Just then, more Rhynocs came at them, but Kelvin froze them in ice, allowing Spyro to finish them with a blast of Fire. Thanking Kelvin for his help, Spyro, Sheila and Sparx proceeded up more steps towards a log cabin, where more Rhynocs were waiting for them.

"It's Sheila and that purple dragon!" one of the Rhynocs cried.

"Let's get them!" another said and they charged at their attackers, but they had no more luck than the others.

Spyro and Sheila proceeded onward into a cave, where they were almost bowled over by a mad moose. "Whoa, that guy seems angry!" Sparx said.

"Well, let's see if he's up for a charging match!" Spyro said and he charged at the moose his head bent, only to be knocked back, due to the moose's greater weight. Shaking his head, Spyro tried again, this time aiming for its side. However, the moose avoided this too. Losing patience, Spyro delivered a blast of ice to the floor, creating an icy sheet on the stone.

As the moose charged again, its feet slipped on the ice and it crashed into a wall. Spyro smirked. "That'll show him!"

"There'll be more," Sheila warned. "Like the Brutes, they've gone crazy!"

They proceeded quickly through the caves. Then, as they emerged into a larger cavern, an arrow suddenly flew over their heads. Sparx shrieked and dived into Sheila's pouch for cover. The green-robed Thieves had found them.

"There you are Dragon! We've found ya!" The Leader said.

"You guys! You'll regret facing me!" Spyro glared at them.

"Oh, we're so scared!" One of the thieves said in a mocking tone; and he laughed, making Spyro mad. The young Dragon sent a fireball at the Thieves, making them jump back.

"So you like to fight huh? Well, we'll give you a fight!" The Leader challenged as he drew a blade.

"Surrender now, and we'll go easy on you!" Spyro threatened.

"Sorry, but we never surrender!" the Leader said, and the Thieves charged.

"You'll have to take us down first, mates!" Sheila said. She bounced forward to deliver a powerful punch, but the Thieves managed to avoid her. One aimed a crossbow at her and fired. The arrow clipped her arm. Sheila cried out in pain. Spyro, meanwhile, moved in to engage the other Thieves, who attacked with swords and spears. Spyro dodged their blows and responded with Elemental bursts. However, the Thieves, like the Apes in the Swamp, were prepared, using shields to block his attacks.

"Heh, is that the best you can do?" the leader taunted, smiling like a maniac.

"No fair using shields!" Spyro snapped.

"All's fair in war!" The Thieves swung their spears and swords at Spyro, who parried with a tail whip. The swords left cuts in Spyro's tail, making him wince in pain. In anger, he lashed out with Fire, which was blocked by the shields, but did manage to nip their feet, making the Thieves dance on the spot in pain. Sheila bounded up into the air and brought both fists down on two Thieves. Both Thieves collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Impossible!" The leader shrieked.

"Well, looks like you're toast!" Spyro smirked as he charged into him, knocking him to a wall. The leader was dazed by the blow, but rallied at once and kicked out at Spyro, knocking him back. He then threw another net at Spyro, trying to trap him again, but Spyro was ready, using his Wind abilities to evade the net, before grabbing it in mid-air and throwing it back at the leader. The leader managed to run through the net with his sword, but he was slightly tripped up by the two halves.

"Impressive, little dragon," he said. "Mistress Deina has good reason to be interested in you!"

"Well," Spyro said, before whirling himself into a Twister, interlacing it with Electricity, sending bolts everywhere, throwing the leader and some of his cohorts into a small cavern, while Sheila kicked the rest after them. Spyro then sent a powerful bolt into the ceiling, collapsing a portion of rock to trap the Thieves.

"...tell her from me that I'm coming for her," he finished. "That is, if you can get out of that!" he added with a laugh.

"Curse you Dragon!" the leader shouted.

"Whoa, nice job bro. You sure showed them," Sparx said, as he peeked out of Sheila's pouch.

"I did help, too." Sheila said. "Also, could you please be kind enough to get out of my pouch?"

"Oh right," Sparx said, flying out of Sheila's pouch.

"Let's just finish your business here," Spyro said.

They left the caves at last, and saw a number of huts, with Rhynocs swarming around them, along with another statue standing nearby.

"These are the huts, just as Kelvin said," Spyro said. "Take these out, and you should be able to get your home back, Sheila."

"I am counting on it!" Sheila said, ready for a fight.

"Well, time for us to make a house call," Sparx said.

"I'll smash down the houses. You get them horn-heads!" Sheila said.

"Got it!" Spyro said. Sheila made a huge bound into the air and then slammed both feet down hard onto the huts, smashing them and startling the Rhynocs. Spyro, taking advantage of their distraction, lashed out with his Elemental powers and claws. The Rhynocs put up a fierce fight, as always, but they never stood such chance. Soon, they were defeated, and Sheila's goat friends were able to return home. The Dragon freed was Ajax. Like Kelvin, he wore purple, which matched his horns, and carried a crescent-topped staff with an icy blue flame burning.

"Oh thank you, Sheila, thank you!" Billy said.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without Spyro & Sparx here."

"Indeed not," Ajax said. "You have great potential, young Dragon. We're lucky to have you."

"It was nothing," Spyro said. "Now, let's get to the Shrine."

As the trio made their way back through the mountainous area, they saw Apes and Rhynocs boarding a flying ship in the distance.

"Maybe that's what will get to the Shrine," Spyro said. "Come on; let's get aboard."

"Are you crazy?" Sparx said. "It'll be crawling with bad guys."

"Nothing we can't handle," Sheila said.

"Why do I bother?" Sparx asked himself, as he, Spyro and Sheila boarded the ship, just as it moved off.

* * *

As it turned out, both Sheila and Sparx were kinda right; while the Dragon and Kangaroo had managed to handle the Apes and Rhynocs aboard the flying ship, as they had approached the Shrine, the ship was hit by fireballs, which caused it to crash land, with our heroes barely making it off in time.

"Told you it was a bad idea to go on board that ship," Sparx complained. "But of course, nobody ever listens to me."

"Sorry about all that, bro," Spyro said. "But at least we're here now."

They proceeded onwards, passing several columns with etchings on them depicting various things, like Dragons wielding the elements, Atlawa worshipping their god, obscure symbols and more. They also noticed various large logs hanging from ropes. At first, the trio hesitated, wondering if the logs would start swinging, but they didn't. The logs had been secured.

"That must have been Kane," Sheila said. "He did say he was going ahead to the Shrine."

Sure enough, they found Kane waiting by a long rope bridge.

"I have to admit, you three have managed to impress me," Kane grunted. "You did better than I thought possible."

"Ha, ha, saying that had to hurt," Sparx said with a smirk.

"I bet it did," Sheila said, with a similar expression

"More than you can imagine, Sheila," Kane muttered. "Please, don't rub it in. I'm not in the mood."

"You never are," Sheila said under her breath.

"Now, there are some things I need to warn you about the Shrine before you enter."

Just then, they heard a familiar dragon roar. Everyone looked ahead and saw Cynder flying away with an orb in tow.

"And… I think we're done here…" Sparx said nervously.

"Not yet; not until we save Cyril," Spyro said to Sparx. "We should at least get him out of there."

"As you may have gathered," Kane said, "our Shrine has been desecrated and its god hasn't been given tribute since the Dark Armies came. But if you can subdue his anger, balance will be restored… and we can rebuild our home."

"That's fine by me," Spyro said, "but I'm mainly here for Cyril."

"I think you'll have to go through the Shrine god to save him," Kane said.

"How did you know you'd say that?" Sparx said, as Spyro and Sheila proceeded over a long wooden bridge towards the Shrine. Once they reached the other side, they saw a bright blue Dragon, undoubtedly Cyril, tethered to a bamboo mesh between two stone pillars. Cyril's robes were a royal purple; his claws looked very well-manicured; and what looked like a pair of glasses lay in the grass in front of him.

"Well, here he is!" Sparx said.

"Be careful, remember last time," Spyro cautioned.

"Yeah, I know, but Cynder's just left and there are no Ice Kings or Dark Wizards about here."

Suddenly, the ground started to shake, and what Spyro had initially taken to be a stone construct in front of where Cyril was tethered came to life. A giant golem unfolded two massive arms. Grunting deeply, it pulled itself out of the earth. Displaced mud and grass tumbled off its body. The golem beat its chest and gave a loud roar that echoed throughout the shrine, before turning its gaze onto Spyro, Sparx and Sheila.

"That's the Shrine God," Sheila gulped.

"Oh great… when will I learn? When things look good, run for the hills!" Sparx said, diving behind a pillar.

"Sheila, stay back!" Spyro growled. "I'll handle this!"

"I appreciate the gesture, mate," Sheila said, "but I ain't going nowhere!"

The Stone Monster roared and fired a punch at Spyro and Sheila. They dodged the blow, and Sheila leapt at the Stone Sentinel and kicked him hard in the chest, making him stagger backwards. Spyro took advantage of this opening and breathed fire on the Sentinel. This made the golem stagger backwards, but he regained his balance, grabbed the dragon and tossed him aside.

"He is tough…" Spyro said as he got back up.

"He ain't the Stone Sentinel for nothin'" Sheila said, worry creeping into her tone.

The Stone Sentinel aimed another punch at them. Fortunately, it missed, and the fist got stuck in the ground. The Sentinel struggled for a moment to pull his fist free. Spyro, seizing his chance, shot a large fireball at the golem, leaving a large hole in the creature's body, while Sheila delivered a punch that severed the Sentinel's arm.

"Ha!" Spyro said. "That got it!"

But then, the Sentinel's body glowed; the smoking hole Spyro had blew into it healed and the vines that made the upper arm reattached to the shoulder.

"Or… not," Spyro said.

"This will be tough…" Sheila grimaced, as she dodged another of the Sentinel's attacks with its fist, while Spyro sent another fireball at it. The burst burnt the Sentinel, but it was still standing.

"Guess I'll have to try something other than Fire." Spyro tried his Electric stream, sending bolts crackling along the Sentinel's body, making it spasm and jerk, but it was still standing. It roared and slammed both fists down on the ground, causing cracks to appear in the ground beneath Spyro and Sheila's feet. Spyro quickly lifted off with his wings and Sheila bounded away from the cracks. The Sentinel then raised a slab of earth from the ground and hurled it at them.

"WHOA!" Spyro gasped as he dodged from the debris. He decided to use Ice next on the Sentinel, hoping it could stop him. Thankfully, the blast froze the creature's feet, allowing Sheila to leap at the monster and kick him in the face. The Sentinel staggered backwards, but managed to right himself, snarling, and sent his fist shooting at them again. Spyro was growing a little concerned.

"Kane said to subdue this thing's anger," he said to Sheila. "Though it seems like all we're doing is making it madder."

"Hmmm, maybe instead of brute force, maybe try calming it down?" Sheila suggested as she dodged another blow.

"I guess it could work." Spyro flapped his wings and cleared his throat.

"Erm, Mr Sentinel, I apologise for trying to hurt you with my Elemental powers," he said loudly, dodging another punch. "I realise the presence of Cynder's forces have angered you, but you don't have to be angry anymore. I, the Purple Dragon, am here now, and I've managed to free the people of this land, and-"

The Stone Sentinel took a swipe at him, narrowly missing the young Dragon.

"Well, so much for that!" Sparx called.

"Keep talking to it Spyro!" Sheila said, as Spyro flew up from the Sentinel reach.

"I don't want to fight you; you have to listen!" Spyro said, struggling to remain calm. His next shot of ice instead came out as a jet of water that caused the Sentinel to fall over on its back. As Spyro locked eyes with it, he suddenly heard a deep voice in his head, along with a surge of anger and pain.

_Can't listen… must make Dragons pay! So much pain!_

Spyro was initially creeped out by the voice, though as it wasn't the first time he'd heard voices in his head, the shock didn't last.

_I know the Dark Armies have caused pain here, _he answered mentally._ They've caused pain and suffering everywhere. I can't imagine how that must feel for you, but please, let me help you._

_Why would a dragon help me? __You have never helped me before!_

_I know, but I want to help now; and I will stop those Dark Armies. That is a promise. I understand your anger because I'm angry at them, too__._

_Ah, yes. I see it now. Your parents; your sister; your home; all taken from you. They must pay for their insolence!_

_Yes, but I don't want innocent people hurt in the progress. I just need to free the Ice Guardian and your people in this area._

_The one named Cyril, I assume? And I see you got on Kane's good terms; as well as this young kangaroo._

_Please… I'm here to help. You don't have to be angry anymore. Do it for your people._

The Sentinel gazed at Spyro for a few moments. Then, he climbed slowly to his feet and bowed slowly to Spyro.

_Thank you, young Dragon. For one so young, you have a grasp of wisdom. Be sure to remember that._

"Hey, you did it Spyro," Sheila said, impressed.

"Wow, I am impressed bro," Sparx said came out of his hiding spot. "So you tamed this big rock guy?"

"Well kinda, it's a new power I got," Spyro said. "I was able to connect with his mind and ease his anger."

"You just keep getting weirder and weirder," Sparx muttered.

"You don't say…"

"Hey, what's going on?" came a smooth, rather snobbish voice.

Cyril had woken up. He squinted around, unable to properly see without his glasses. The Sentinel turned his hand towards Cyril, and next moment, the structure binding the Ice Guardian fell apart, freeing him.

"Ah, well, thank you, big rock creature," Cyril said, picking up his glasses and putting them on again. Then, his eyes fell on Spyro.

"Egad, a Purple Dragon!" he said, brushing down his robes.

"Hello. Cyril is it?" Spyro greeted him.

"Why, yes. Do you know me?"

"We're friends with Ignitus, seeing as we saved two other pals of his," Sparx said.

"Ignitus is alive? I am amazed," Cyril said. Just then, they heard chanting and looked round to see the Atlawa cheering for Spyro and bowing to him. Kane was there too.

"You subdued the God of the Shrine," he said, bowing to the Sentinel as the golem itself sank back into the Earth. "Thanks to you, balance has returned to our season, our lands and our people. The Atlawa want to worship you now."

Spyro felt rather uncomfortable about this, but Sparx took it as a great thing. "This is what I'm talkin' about!" he said. "Now, I can have the respect I deserve; the praise that should be mine!"

Ignoring this, Spyro said, "That's nice and all, Kane, but I need to save my sister and her friends; and figure out how to stop Cynder."

Sparx waved at the Atlawa. "My dear Atlawas, I am the mighty Sparx, scourge of despots…"

Cyril cut him off. "Yes, yes, old boy, we'd like nothing more than to stay and be part of your primitive, barbaric society, but duty calls, duty calls…"

"If you must, if you must. But know that you're now part of the Atlawa Tribe… one of us," Kane said. "Oh, by the way…" He held out what looked like an elaborately decorated cane to Cyril. "I believe this is yours. We retrieved from one of the Apes' storage cells."

"Ah, my sceptre," Cyril said, taking it. "Thank you,"

"I am the might Spar… ah, whatever," Sparx gave up as Sheila chuckled. Kane turned to his old friend.

"You were right, Sheila. There was reason to hope; I apologise for being so short with you earlier. And yes, saying that hurt too."

"I reckoned," Sheila said. "But I am pleased you came 'round, Kane. Maybe we can stand our friendship over…"

"Perhaps," Kane said, with a small smile. "You gonna stick around at all?"

"Nah," Sheila said. "It's tempting, but I want to help Spyro save his friends."

"Always the adventurer, Sheila," Kane nodded.

"It's who I am, mate," Sheila said, as they began to walk, or in Sheila's case, bound, back towards the bridge, Spyro, Sparx And Cyril in tow.

"I say, young Dragon," Cyril said, "have you managed to save any of my Ice brethren?"

Spyro's face fell. "Yes, but I'm afraid one of them is dead."

"Oh dear... what happened?" Cyril asked.

"The Rhynocs killed the one called Aurora," Spyro said.

"And a group of thieves kidnapped Elora, Sapia and Zen, bringing them to this Deina chick," Sparx added.

"This is very serious; we'll have to discuss this with Ignitus right away."

"Agreed," Spyro said.

"Where is Aurora now?" Cyril asked.

"We left her body with a group of fauns," Spyro said. "In the Mystic Marsh, where they'd bury her. We felt she deserved it."

"That is good. Hopefully we'll stop those Dark Armies before they take more innocent lives," Cyril said.

They reached a portal to travel back to Ignitus and the others to tell them what had happened.


	13. Trial by Ice and Magic

Plans on Ice

* * *

"Yes, yes, Volteer," Cyril said sardonically, "it's clear months of tortured captivity have done nothing to curb that electric tongue of yours from incessantly wagging."

"It's just that everything you've told us is simultaneously exciting and egregious, exhilarating yet ominous, enthralling and tragic, enchanting and, er…"

"All right, no more thesaurus for you, pal," Sparx said.

"Will all of you please be quiet!?" Ignitus almost yelled, exasperated. "You should be thankful, Cyril, that you didn't suffer the same fate as Aurora! Now if the rest of you do not mind, we must attend to the matter of rescuing Sapia, Zen and Elora!" He turned to Spyro and Sheila. "Where did you say they were taken?"

"Dino Mines," Spyro replied. "To mine Dark Gems for Red. We have to get there and save them!"

"We will, young Dragon," Aureole soothed. "But it's likely to be heavily guarded; this will need some careful strategic thinking."

"Can't be that well-guarded, can it?" Sparx shrugged.

"Oh, it is," Ignitus said. "It's their main prison; for the Dark Armies' strongest adversaries. Now, how do we proceed?"

"I believe I can help, Ignitus," Cyril replied. He turned to Spyro. "Well, young Dragon, since you learned a few things about Ice and magic on Tall Plains, I suggest we adjourn to the dojo so I can share the finer details with you." His voice became more layered with pride. "The legacy of the great Ice Dragons, my ancestors, the best of the best of this otherwise bedraggled lineage, is long and well-chronicled. Why, with my help, saving your friends is a certainty."

Ignitus, Volteer and Aureole all looked rather exasperated, resigning to the return of Cyril's frequent boasts. Sparx rolled his eyes, bored out of his exoskeleton. Sheila just shook her head.

"Typical Ice Dragons... so aloof and full of themselves..." she muttered

"Your pomposity, arrogance and pretentiousness remains odious in the extreme," Volteer agreed.

"Yeah, whatever Volteer said…" Sparx said.

"Shall we?" Cyril asked Spyro, ignoring the others' comments. Spyro nodded.

"So Cyril, how will Ice be different from the other elements?" Spyro asked, as they made their way to the dojo.

"Certainly, Fire, Electricity and Wind are nice side-lights," Cyril said. "But Ice is a power worthy of the elite, such as myself. It requires a cool, detached mind-set, as well as sharp intelligence. I trust you have those?"

"I suppose so," Spyro said, unsure.

"Very well, let's begin." Like the other Guardians had before, Cyril summoned Ape dummies for Spyro to fight.

"Now then, Spyro, you'll have to remain calm and cool. Focus the cold and fury inside you. Be rigid in your focus. Remember your anger and sadness at Aurora's death. Do not permit these emotions to consume you. However, do not cast them aside either. Think of them as separate to yourself and use them to fuel your strength. Feel the cold rise inside of you and channel it into the Ice Stream."

Spyro wasn't sure how he could control his feelings the way that Cyril descripted. Instead, he recalled how he felt when he first used the Ice element. Spyro felt a wave of cold sweep through his body. It was rather uncomfortable, but he endured it. He charged forward at the dummies and let loose a stream of Ice from his lips. The smaller dummies were frozen immediately, allowing Spyro to shatter them with a horn-dive. The larger dummies needed slightly longer streams of Ice to freeze entirely. Spyro had to employ Aureole's Wind evasion movements to avoid being hit by the dummies in the meantime. The first large dummy he shattered with a swipe of his tail; the second by a horn-butt; and the third with a slash of his claws.

"Hmm, beginner's luck, I'd say," Cyril commented, offhandedly. Spyro felt slightly annoyed by his tone, but he bucked up.

"Now let's try to up the challenge," Cyril said, summoning more dummies. "See if you can catch the dummies as they run around."

"Right." Spyro chased after the scampering dummies, streaming Ice from his mouth. This proved rather difficult, as the dummies were quick and nimble. Spyro decided to quicken his step with Wind again.

"Hey, hey! Just Ice here!" Cyril barked sternly. Spyro would've scowled at him, but he was too focused on catching the dummies. Finally, he cut one off, freezing it in place and tackling with a horn-dive. Turning to the others, he kept his eyes out for unexpected diversions. Every time a dummy changed course near him, Spyro went for it, freezing it and then slashing at it, cutting the dummy down.

"Even a completely blind Dragon finds success once in a while," Cyril remarked.

"Can you give the insults a rest?" Spyro snapped. "I'm not in the mood for your ego, when my sister is in danger. Or does that not matter to you?"

"It does matter, but you need to improve substantially if we're going to save her," Cyril said. "Especially if you go to the Dino Mines, into the lion's den. Losing your temper like that won't help you master Ice any faster."

Spyro groaned in annoyance. "Fine."

"It's important that you think before you act. Now..." The Ice Dragon summoned more dummies, these ones bigger and wielding clubs. "Time to learn how to apply the Ice Shard, which should allow you to freeze enemies from a great distance. Focus the ice into an icicle and fire it with your enemy."

"Okay then." Spyro dodged a strike from a dummy's club and took aim. He sent an ice shard at the dummy, freezing it where it stood. Spyro rushed in and struck it down with a tailspin.

"Very impressive," Cyril grinned. Spyro appreciated his change in tone. After again demonstrating his ability to chase after moving targets, they moved on the Ice Fury. After providing Spyro with some Spirit Gems retrieved from Tall Plains, Cyril taught Spyro to gather all the Ice power from within. This Fury was two-fold in its release. The first wave that Spyro unleashed froze all the dummies surrounding him. Then a second, more forceful wave shattered them into tiny fragments.

"Well, well," Cyril said. "Looks like you have a firm grasp at the element of Ice, something few outside us Ice Dragons can boast."

"Thanks, I guess," Spyro said. "Now, you also said you were going to teach a bit about magic."

"Ah, yes, of course," Cyril said. "I suggest we find a beginner's book about casting magic and take it from there. After all, the casting of magic is an extraordinary art in which we Ice Dragons are experts. Why, I happen to be the best Magic Crafter there is in the modern age. Sure, Volteer's skills are remarkable, too, but he's nowhere near as refined as I am."

"I'm sure Volteer is better than you care to admit," Spyro muttered under his breath. He followed Cyril out of the dojo. They first paid a visit to the Professor, to whom Cyril enquired where the study was located. It was a small room with only a few bookshelves. As Cyril and Spyro browsed them for suitable tomes, Spyro saw something of interest.

"Huh? What is this book about?" Spyro wondered.

"Oh that, it's about the history of the best Dragon Warriors from our time. An interesting read, but irrelevant to what we seek" Cyril said. "We need a book on the basic-ah!"

He took down a weathered volume titled _Magical Codex: A Beginner's Guide to Dragon Magic_.

"This should start you off, perfectly," Cyril said, passing the book to Spyro. "Have a little read of it; it's always important to understand the theory before attempting the practical."

"I think I can do that." Spyro said as he sat down and started reading the guidebook. He started with the basics on magic.

'_Magic is essentially a form of the ethereal energy that binds the universe together, formally known as Aether. Though Aether in its purest form cannot be wielded, it is possible for a Dragon to tap into the magical energy that resides within all of them. With the power of Magic, a Dragon is capable of abilities not typically demonstrated by most other species. Such examples include moving objects without physical contact, communicating with another via thoughts alone, and even reshape matter. Notably, unlike Elemental abilities, a Dragon's source of Magic does not require replenishment with Spirit Gems. However, it does require focus and clarity of mind to be successfully applied.'_

Spyro was fascinated by this. He flicked forwards a little to the specific abilities done with Magic.

"Maybe we can start with a Magic blast."

"Well, that can be a good start," Cyril nodded.

"Cool. So how I do that? "

"As you may have gathered from your encounters with Sirorrialth and Bianca, Magic is typically cast using a suitable conduit; like my sceptre, for instance." He held it up for demonstration. "Given how you do not yet possess your own, you may use my sceptre to practice." And he landed it to Spyro.

"Now, the trick is to focus on the energy in your body; no thoughts of any elements - just the magic in you to fire a basic blast."

"Okay, will it work?"

"Putting your experience aside, I don't see why it shouldn't. Unless, of course, you have no talent."

Spyro was really starting to get annoyed by Cyril's put-downs, but he chose to hold his tongue.

"Okay, try to blow a small chunk in the wall."

"Fine, I will." Spyro raised Cyril's cane, pointed it at the wall, and uttered the incantation used to cast the basic Magic blast. A shot of pink energy shot from the end of Cyril's cane, leaving a small hole in the wall.

"Whoa!" Spyro smirked. He did it again, leaving another chunk on the wall.

"Hmm, impressive," Cyril said. "That should come in handy if you feel low on energy and need to hold your enemies at bay, long enough to allow an escape; not that I think it's needed, personally.

"Now, let's try a healing spell. I see you still have a few bruises from your journey to Tall Plains. No doubt you had already used Spirit Gems, having taken in the healing power of Red Gems. See if you can heal yourself.

Spyro closed his eyes and chanted quietly. His aura glowed red, and suddenly, all the residual pain he felt vanished. "Wow, I feel… great. Way better."

"Excellent," Cyril smiled. "You're something of a natural. Then again, your mother was an Ice Dragon and a Magic Crafter as well, so I guess that's where you get it from."

"My mother?" Spyro asked, surprised. "You know her?"

"Why yes. Sibylla was a great dragoness and a fine example of Ice Dragons, even if she did go into exile for some time."

"Exile? Why?"

"Oh, nothing serious, Spyro; it was her choice, anyway. Anyway, she disappeared shortly before the attack on the Temple, and we haven't seen or heard from her since."

"Yeah, Ignitus told me," Spyro said. "You reckon she's still alive?"

"Not sure. It is a mystery..." Cyril said. "Once we save the remaining two Guardians, save Elora, Sapia and Zen and stop Cynder's plan, we may find Sibylla. Wherever she is..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Deina has just learned of the Thieves' failure to capture Spyro.

"Gaaah! What you mean you failed to capture Spyro?!" Deina snapped at the leader.

"I-I-It wasn't our fault, Mistress. He only got help from that kangaroo lady," the Leader pleaded. "We could've gotten the upper hand if the dragon was alone."

Deina ran a hand over her face. "Surely, you should've handled the Kangaroo as well. Besides, I have heard that Cyril was freed, and the Stone Sentinel is no longer a rampaging monster."

"P-P-Please, my Queen, give us another chance to prove ourselves… We can-"

"Silence!" Deina shouted, making the thieves cower in fear. "Bianca, have these so-called experts taken to the dungeons. You should all consider yourselves lucky that I'm sparing you from torture. Capturing those fauns will be useful to us. Still, we do not tolerate failure."

"But-but what about capturing the Purple Dragon?" the Leader asked.

"I will see to that myself," Deina replied.

"Your highness?" Bianca asked in surprise.

"I can't trust those fools in capturing that Dragon anymore; and I don't can't risk the other Generals going too far like Sirorrialth almost did. So, I will go to Dino Mines, myself, to wait for him. It's time that Spyro and I became acquainted." Deina grinned wickedly.

She drew her staff. "Bianca, General Grendor, you two keep an eye on everything here. And keep an eye on those Dragon Eggs we've acquired."

"Yes, ma'am," Bianca and Grendor said, bowing.

Deina proceeded to the Palace Portal. The Rhynoc that operated it bowed in respect.

"Where to, ma'am?" he asked.

"Dino Mines," Deina said.

"On it!" He set the coordinates on the Portal and Deina grinned as she entered it.

* * *

Back at the temple, Cyril and Spyro re-joined the others. After several hours, Spyro's Magic training was complete. Although weary, Spyro felt stronger than ever, having gotten the hang of telekinesis, healing, magic blasts, and basic transformation.

"I see you've passed your next element," Ignitus smiled.

"Yes, and he has also learned some fundamental magic," Cyril said. "It will serve him well in the battles to come."

"Now, can we go and save Elora, Sapia and Zen?" Spyro asked anxiously. "The sooner we get going, the better!"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. The Dino Mines is heavily guarded, and the Dark Gems are dangerous to be near, as they react to negative emotions." Ignitus warned. "The mines are located in the Jurassic Jungle, where my old home used to be… "

"Not to mention, the location for the next guardian to save," Volteer said.

"Yes, indeed," The Professor said. "Cordelia, the Water Guardian."

"Spyro, I know you're worried for your sister and her friends," Ignitus said, gently, "but remember what I said back on the Crystal Islands; don't charge in, fangs blazing."

Spyro remembered. "I know, but the thought of her and the others imprisoned just sickens me! What if the Dark Armies are hurting them?"

"Yeah, but you need to control yourself. Especially considering that glowing power of death you had when you fought that Sirorrialth guy," Sparx said.

"I'm sure that Spyro will be able to control his Fury Surge," Cyril replied. "Our training together will help him stay cool under duress."

"I'll be comin' along with you," Sheila said. "I owe Spyro for helpin' to save my home."

"Your help is appreciated, Sheila," Ignitus thanked. "But I can't guarantee your safety."

"I know what I'm signing up for, mate," Sheila said, solemnly.

"Planning for this rescue may take a while," Aureole said. "Spyro, you may want to rest in the meantime. We understand you're anxious to save your sister, but you won't be much use to her if you're exhausted."

Spyro sighed. "Alright, alright."

"Tell you what," Aureole said. "How about I come with you and help you sleep peacefully? We Dream Weavers are experts in that, after all."

"But what about helping us strategize, plan, arrange, prepare?" Volteer said. "Alongside Terrador, you're the expert, professional, authority!"

"I know. But we do need to be fully prepared, and first thing is making sure this young dragon gets some rest after his hard day," Aureole replied.

Sparx yawned. "Sounds like a plan. Besides I am beat too."

"You haven't done much Sparx," Sheila noted.

"I've been… keeping my distances. Besides, I could be Spyro's eyes if I spy on those Apes."

Aureole led Spyro to his room and helped make his bed, so that he could lie down very comfortably. After giving him a Spirit Gem to replenish his strength and energy, Aureole sat down close to Spyro, her legs crossed.

"Before we begin, Spyro, I want you to know that I truly understand your anxiety to save your sister," she said. "My daughter… is out there too…" Her voice quivered. "Saving her will need a lot of careful planning… and a remarkable amount of luck."

"Man, I'm sorry to hear. I do hope the best for her," Spyro said.

"Oh, anything will be the best for her," Aureole said, more to herself than Spyro. "Especially given what she's doing right now…" Her voice trailed off as she gazed into the distance, her eyes glassing over.

"What?" Spyro asked.

Aureole came back to Earth. "Nothing for you to be concerned about," she said. "Now, just close your eyes, relax all your muscles, and let go of all tension." And she began to throat-sing, producing a melodic and soothing tune.

"Okay then." Spyro lay his head down

"Try not to dwell on anything awful. Focus on my voice," Aureole whispered calmly, in-between her throat-singing. Spyro soon began to feel sleepy. He tried his best not to worry about his friends, knowing he would be going to rescue them, but he couldn't stop himself thinking about them. Still, Aureole's chanting was beautiful to listen to; and before long, Spyro found himself drifting off to sleep, snoring quietly. Aureole smiled at the young dragon.

"Pleasant dreams," she whispered, stroking Spyro's head before she left the room to regroup with the Guardians and the Professor.

* * *

Dino Mines had once been a peaceful town in the desert near the volcano known as Boyzitbig and the surrounding Jurassic Jungles, home of the Fire Dragons. But now, it had been converted into the Dark Army's main prison camp. The desert area was swarmed by Dinosaurs, Apes, Riptocs and Rhynocs. The whole operation was overseen by Red, as he was familiar with the area, given he had once been Elder prior to his banishment. The prisoners were made to work in the half-flooded mines, mining for Dark Gems that had been discovered underground.

Deina was speaking with Red in his main sanctum. "Ah Red, I see you have things under control." Deina said.

"Hmph, yes, I have. I am grateful for the three new prisoners you have provided for my camp. Especially since they also know that purple runt, Spyro," Red grunted. "Maybe if they stay long enough, one of them will crack and we'll have the location of their base."

"Indeed," Deina agreed. "Speaking of which, we should expect Spyro and the Guardians making a rescue attempt. That's why I'm here."

"Ah, so we're setting a trap for the Dragons then?" Red smiled. "Now I'll have another chance to show Ignitus who the true master of Fire is!"

"Indeed and we will have the Purple Dragon right where we want him," Deina said. _And I can hopefully make my move with him_ she thought


	14. Personal Heat, part 1

**Chapter 13: Personal Heat, part 1**

* * *

The following morning, Spyro awoke feeling rested from the training and stress he had been through the day before. He got up slowly and yawned, stretching his body all over.

"Hey purple boy, rise and shine!" Sparx called to his brother.

"Oh, hey Sparx. What's up?" Spyro asked.

"Well, I figured I check on you and let you know that the Guardians have finished planning a rescue mission to save Elora and the others."

"Good, good," Spyro mumbled, somewhat distracted. Though he had slept well, thanks to Aureole's chanting, he was still very worried. He would not feel better until his family were safe again.

Sparx rapped on Spyro's head. "Hey! Is anyone in there? The Guardians are expecting us!"

"Okay, okay! I'm up!" Spyro did another stretch, until he felt a satisfying _click_ in his back. Then, he followed Sparx out of the room.

* * *

Ignitus and Aureole had just finished discussing their plan of rescue for the fauns and Water Dragons, just as Spyro entered.

"Ah, young Dragon," Ignitus beamed. "Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough," Spyro replied. "What's the plan for rescuing my family?"

"Aureole and I will assist you and Sheila in reaching the Dino Mines. That is where Red is holding up. Should he make an appearance, I shall be the one to deal with him." A shadow passed over his face as he said it.

"Oh boy, with this Red guy, I can tell he won't be happy seeing you," Sparx noted. "You guys have a history?"

"Red was once the Elder at Jurassic Jungles; as well as my mentor in Fire training. He was a noble and wise Dragon once, until one day, I learned a terrible secret. He had ordered the near-extermination of the Riptocs."

"What?! A-are you serious?!" Spyro gasped. Ignitus nodded solemnly. "What did he have against those Riptocs?"

"He came to see them as inferior and a threat to us. We were once on peaceful terms with the Riptocs, but they wanted to learn our secrets. Red saw them as unworthy and following an argument, he had them hunted and killed. When I revealed his plans to the other Elders, he was banished." Ignitus' face darkened. "Now he serves the Dark Master as one of his generals. He must be captured, and I want to be the one who brings him in."

"Easy, Ignitus," Aureole whispered, a paw on the Fire Guardian's shoulder. "We discussed this. No unnecessary aggression."

"All right then." Ignitus sighed. "I will do my best not to lose sight of what's important."

"We'll need to rescue those prisoners from the Dino Mines," Sheila said. "Then, we'll need to save those Water Dragons and their Guardian."

"Yes. Cordelia. I have heard she's imprisoned in Boyzitbig," Cyril replied.

"Boyzitbig?" Sparx asked, bemused by the odd name.

"An active volcano near the Jurassic Jungles," Ignitus replied. "We Fire Dragons kept it under control and used its lava to forge weapons for our Peace Keepers. Now it's part of Munitions Forge, where the local Manweersmalls are made to mine the metals for the Dark Armies."

"Manweersmalls?" Spyro asked.

"Little moles who are expert diggers," Volteer said.

"That explains a lot," Sparx said.

"There's also the issue of the Dark Crystals being excavated in the Dino Mines," Volteer added. "I must give you the high sign, Spyro; the ore being unearthed in those tunnels negatively affects the limbic system, which, for the inexperienced, can compromise their ability to use their cortex properly, and-" He was cut off by Cyril whacking him over the head with his spectre.

"In English?" Sparx asked.

"The Dark Crystals enhance negative emotions," Ignitus said. "That's why we'll need to stick together. So, Spyro, remember; do as Aureole and I say, and your family will be safe. I promise."

"Yes, Ignitus," Spyro promised, though he wasn't too sure how well he'd keep his word.

"All right then, let's go."

* * *

"The Jurassic Jungle is an ancient, tropical land where Dragons and Dinosaurs resided in harmony. It was my old home with the other Fire Dragons. However, it is now used as a war zone. Past the Jungles are the Dino Mines, a prison camp ran by Red and the Riptocs."

"And the Riptocs are responsible for…?"

"Mostly muscle, loaned to Red by their leader Ripto."

"Does everyone in Jurassic Jungle have clever names like that," Sparx said, unimpressed.

The three Dragons, Kangaroo and dragonfly had arrived inside the humid jungle. The sky was full of dark clouds from the volcano, Boyzitbig, in the distance. In the shelter of a narrow ridge, they ran through the plan one last time.

"Okay then, so I have to get to the Mines and find a safe spot for you three to get inside?" Sparx asked. Ignitius nodded. "All right, the things I do for those I love... I'll be right back."

"Be careful Sparx," Spyro said, as Sparx flew ahead to find the Dino Mines.

* * *

The Dino Mines themselves were partly flooded, with cracked infrastructure and broken railway tracks. The prisoners were watched by Riptocs and Dinosaurs, and their discomfort was of no concern.

Elora, Sapia and Zen had been made to work alongside Elora's parents, Cleem and Shabae. They were both in poor condition, despite having only been in the mines a few days. Flash and Nina had been sent elsewhere.

"I'm glad we found you, but wish it was on better terms," Elora whispered to her parents.

"Same here. We never wanted you to be captured and brought to this awful place," Cleem coughed. His lungs had been by the dusty cavern air, at times making it difficult for him to breathe. "How did you get captured?"

"We were captured by Deina's bunch of thieves and her apprentice back at Tall Plains..." Sapia explained. "They were after Spyro."

"Hey, no talking!" a passing Dinosaur yelled, banging his club down threateningly.

The Fauns waited until the Dinosaur had left, before continuing in lower voices.

"Spyro will come for us, I know it!" Elora hissed. "Hopefully, soon."

"You don't say!" Zen muttered. "Before any of us gets trench-hoof from all this water!"

Another Dinosaur drew near, forcing them to halt their conversation. They waited for him to pass out of earshot.

"I don't like the look of these Dark Gems," Elora said, picking at a vein of crystal on the wall. "Are they dangerous?"

"Oh yes," Cleem coughed, swinging hard at the wall with his own pick. "To Dragons, definitely."

"Then, Spyro will have it rough!" Sapia murmured.

Elora was very worried for Spyro. When he came to save them, the Dark Gems would pose a serious problem for him. If he could find them, that is.

* * *

Outside, Sparx watched over the camp as Riptocs patrolled the area. He saw one crushing a Dragon dummy as well as another two fighting over food.

"A good distraction might help," Sparx whispered to himself. Then he heard someone coming and dived into a bucket. Looking up, he saw two large creatures passing. One was a Dragon; clearly Red, judging from his scales. The other was a blue dinosaur-like creature. Red held two lanterns; one blue and the other pink.

"So, you seem particularly interested in this Spyro whelp, aren't you?" Red asked.

"Of course," Deina replied with a grin. "I know many things about Purple Dragons, and I could teach Spyro so much. Plus, with Spyro as his pawn, the Dark Master will be truly unstoppable."

"You leave Spyro alone!" came a voice from one of the lanterns; a most familiar voice.

_Dad?!_ Sparx realised with a start.

He peeked out of the bucket and realised his parents, Flash and Nina trapped in the lanterns. Red snarled and shook them both.

"Quiet, you! Be grateful that you're here, instead of working in the mines!"

"We won't be silenced! And you will not hurt Spyro!" Nina yelled.

"You insects amuse me," Deina replied with a small smile. "You should know that Spyro himself is a powerful creature and a threat to our armies."

"Then you should be afraid!" Nina said.

"Never say 'should,' my dear. It makes reality that much harder to swallow."

Sparx waited until the two reptiles had walked off before speaking to himself.

"I've got to create a diversion. That should allow the others to come in."

He looked around and spotted a crate of dynamite sticks. Pushing aside the fact that this was extremely dangerous, he grabbed two sticks, lit them on a torch and threw them in opposite directions. Moments later, _**BOOM! BOOM!**_ The sticks exploded, blowing up walls and injuring several Riptocs. Red and Deina came racing back to investigate. Notably, Red was no longer carrying the lanterns

"That'll distract them," Sparx smirked.

"What happened?!" Red shouted at one of the Riptocs.

"I don't know! The walls just exploded!" the Riptoc spluttered.

"Then get your men together and fix that hole!" Red commanded.

"I can't; they're too-"

"Useless!" Red struck the Riptoc on his head with his staff.

Spyro, Sheila, Ignitus and Aureole had taken advantage of the chaos to scurry inside. Ignitus believed that they didn't have to worry about dragon detectors inside the prison, given it was run by a Dragon.

"Any idea where they are, Sparx?" Spyro asked.

"Well, I just saw Mom & Dad trapped in the Lanterns by the Red guy," Sparx said. "But I think they might have been expecting us."

"Then we have to make sure that Red doesn't get to the controls. Aureole, you and Spyro have to stay together and free the prisoners, while I deal with the traitor," Ignitus said.

"Ignitus, I think I can handle saving Elora and the others," Spyro suggested.

"No, young dragon. You need to trust my judgement so you can remain in control! Now please, follow Aureole's orders while I handle things here." Ignitus flew off as Spyro sighed, rather annoyed.

"Spyro, you have to understand. I promise we'll save your sister and Sapia. Come on," Aureole said kindly, and she set off. Spyro followed her, and Sparx did the same.

"Why do I have a feeling Spyro's going to go rogue?" Sparx muttered to himself. Spyro and Aureole flew over a nearby bridge towards a small cliff, with an opening that led into the mines. At a small hut, no doubt where Red stayed, they saw Flash and Nina in the lanterns.

"Boys?!" Flash cried, astonished. "Is that you?"

"Mum, Dad!" cried Spyro. Sparx opened the lanterns and their parents flew out and hugged them. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

"You too!" Nina agreed, stroking Spyro's snout. "I knew you'd come for us! But it was very dangerous! And who are these people?"

"Where are Elora and the others?" Spyro demanded, before Sheila and Aureole could introduce themselves.

"Down in the mines," Nina replied, pointing into the tunnel

"Right!" Spyro said. And he charged off in the mine.

"SPYRO, WAIT!" Aureole called after him, but Spyro ignored her.

"As I feared," Sparx moaned, before he, his parents, Sheila and the Wind Guardian followed.

* * *

"I think that explosion might have been some kind of distraction," Deina said to Red. "I reckon Spyro's here, already!"

At that moment, however, Ignitus appeared.

"Red!" he yelled.

"Ignitus?!" Red gasped, surprised, but pleased. "Well… I had a feeling I would see you again."

"Yes! It's time you answered for your betrayal against your own kind," Ignitus said.

"I had to do what is best for us! Pity you can't see that, my old student," Red growled.

"What I want to see is you and Deina brought to justice; you two have crimes to answer for."

"I have no business with you, Ignitus. I have a better prize to go after," Deina said as she ran off in the direction of the mines. Ignitus made to follow, but Red blocked his path. Riptocs amassed around them.

"No!" Red ordered. "Go with Deina and capture Spyro. I'll deal with Ignitus!"

"Yes sir!" But not many Riptocs got away, as Ignitus torched them with Fire.

"Well, Ignitus," Red grinned. "It looks like it's time to see which of us is the true Master of Fire!"

"We shall see…" Ignitus glared at his former mentor. The two circled each other for a moment. Then Red shot a jet of blue Fire at Ignitus. He dodged the burst and countered with a Fire-enhanced Tail Whip, which Red blocked with a Magic shield.

"Why do you side with the Riptocs, when you hate them?!" Ignitus demanded, blocking a blast of Magic with his shield.

"A means as an end, Ignitus; and we all have a common end. To revive Malefor and usher in a new era for the Realms!" Red cried.

"You know the consequences what will happen if the Dark Master is freed!" Ignitus aimed a punch at Red, but he countered with his Dark Gem Staff. At once, Ignitus faltered as though his strength was being sucked out of him.

"Dark Gems, my old student!" Red sneered, as Ignitus wrenched his hand away. "With the right spell, you can safely use them to put others in their place!"

He raised his staff and conjured large balls of molten magma, infused with dark magic, and sent them flying at Ignitus, who took to the air to avoid them.

"I won't let that stop me!" Ignitus yelled, doing a Comet Dash at Red, which sent him flying backwards.

"Blasted fool!" Red staggered to his feet. With a roar, he sent another wall of Fire at Ignitus.

* * *

Spyro, meanwhile, had blasted through the Riptocs guarding the top of the mine. Within the shadows, he now observed the Dinosaurs that patrolled the caverns.

"Elora, here I come! This should be easy." The Purple Dragon charged forward, catching the eye of the guards.

"It's the purple dragon, boys!" one of the Dinos cried. "Get 'im!"

That was all he got out before he got blown back by a gust of Wind. The other guards moved in, shooting at Spyro; only to receive blasts of Ice, before getting zapped with Electricity. One of them hit the supports, cracking it. There was an ominous rumbling above their heads. However, Spyro didn't notice this, having charged onwards.

"Out of my way, creeps!" he shouted, knocking a dinosaur back and pinning him against the wall. "Now where are the prisoners being held? One of them is my sister!"

"Not telling ya nothin'. If I does, Red'll have my scales!"

"If you don't tell me, that 'Red guy' will be the least of your troubles!" Spyro snarled.

"I wouldn't let your anger get the better of you, little one," came a soft female voice from behind him. Spyro looked over his shoulder. Deina was standing behind him.

"What the? Who are you?" Spyro asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Queen Deina, Ruler of the Forgotten Realms and Sorceress Supreme!" she said, bowing. Spyro noticed that there was no malice in her voice or her face; Deina's expression and tone were, surprisingly, gentle. "It is so good to finally meet you, Spyro!"

"So you're the one who hired those thieves that kidnapped Elora, Sapia and Zen!" Spyro said.

"Well, they were meant to bring you to me, alive. But I suppose they did do their job, in a way. I had no intention of harming your friends; not seriously, anyway."

Spyro was perplexed. Why was Deina speaking to him so gently, as if she were a mother or something? He shook his head; it had to be a trick! She was an evil sorceress; he couldn't trust anything she said!

"Let my friends go! They have nothing to do with you!" Spyro challenged.

"Oh, I will, if you turn yourself in, Spyro," Deina replied, "and I recommend you do so. Because there's so much I can tell you, and I don't wish to seriously hurt you."

"Hmm, how about no!" Spyro snarled. "How about you let us all go, or else?!"

"Must you make things so complicated?" Deina sighed. "I expected better from you after all this time."

"Drop the nice act!" Spyro hissed. "I see through your tricks!

And he charged at Deina. Instinctively, she countered with an Electric barrier, zapping Spyro and allowing her to knock him back. Shaking his head, Spyro breathed Ice at her, but even that didn't faze her, though she now looked aggravated.

"Okay, then; if you're going to fight, I guess I must do the same!"

With a grim look on her face, she fired a powerful magic blast, knocking Spyro back in the wall. He slumped to the floor, dazed.

"What are you?" he croaked.

"I'm an expert in the arcane arts. I am one of the powerful dinosaurs in the land! And I know a great deal about Purple Dragons. I'm afraid nothing you can do can hope to surprise me, my dear boy."

"We'll see about that!" Spyro hissed. Scrambling to his feet, he shot a stream of Plasma at Deina. She was knocked back by the attack.

Deina was surprised. "What the?! You can do Elemental Synergy?!"

"Guess it is part of my perks," Spyro smirked, until they heard the thunder of approaching footsteps. More Riptocs and Dinosaurs, no doubt! But then, Spyro heard and felt gushes of Wind blowing towards them, along with cries of 'Hi-yah!' Aureole and Sheila had clearly engaged the soldiers.

"Well, looks like your allies are here, as well," Deina glared at Spyro.

"Yeah; and looks like I need to save my friends," Spyro said as he ran off into the Mines.

"I won't let you get away from me that easily, boy!" Deina yelled, charging after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elora and the other Fauns heard echoing sounds of scuffling and rumbling. The guards nearby shouted to each other in alarm. 'Intruders' were mentioned, as were 'dragons.' A smile then brightened Elora's face.

"I think it could be Spyro!" Elora proclaimed. "He's here to save us!"

"If it is him, he's clearly having a hard time!" Zen noted. At that moment, more rock fell from the ceiling, which made them all nervous. Was the tunnel about to cave in? The idea of being buried alive made their fur stand on end.

"ELORA! SAPIA! WHERE ARE Y-ARRRGGGHHH!"

Next moment, something purple came flying out of the darkness towards them.

"Spyro?" The Fauns are surprised as Spyro landed near them with a splash.

"Elora? Sapia? Guys, I found you!" Delighted, Spyro ran to hug his sister.

"Spyro! I knew you would come!" Elora hugged her brother tightly.

"Are you guys alright?" Spyro asked.

"They won't be, if you continue this foolish opposition!" said Deina, as she approached.

"I will not let you hurt them!" Spyro snarled, standing in front of them.

"Oh really, why rush in to save these woodland creatures? You'll only get them in trouble!"

"They're my family, and I never abandon family!" Spyro said.

"And yet… you abandoned Ignitus and Aureole just to save them," Deina pointed out.

A lance of guilt pierced Spyro's heart. That was true, but he was sure Ignitus and Aureole could take care of themselves.

"After I'm done with you," he hissed, "I'm going to help them!"

"Not if you continue fighting like this!" Deina said, before firing Electric shots at Spyro. Spyro dodged them, before deciding to counter with his own magic. Remembering his training under Cyril, he levitated several rocks into the air and flung them at Deina, who raised a shield to protect herself.

"Impressive. You've learned magic too. Those Guardians have quite an adept student to have taught you such tricks"

"Then get ready for class, because I've got plenty more tricks to show you!" Spyro hissed, before whirling himself into a Wind Twister interlaced with Fire; he reckoned as they were underground, there was little chance of the fire spreading out of control. The Fire Tornado swirled towards Deina, who countered by levitating water from the ground and shooting it at Spyro.

"Ahhhh!" cried the young Dragon, as the water doused his flames and knocked him into the pool.

* * *

Streams of flame shot forth and back as Red and Ignitus fought on. Red raised his staff and shot a stream of Ice at his foe; Ice so cold that it would burn all that it touched. Ignitus countered with a burst of lava-enhanced Fire, melting the Ice-Fire the moment the two attacks collided.

"Not bad Ignitus," Red said. "You've fought well, my old student."

"If you hadn't betrayed us, your praise would be welcomed!" Ignitus yelled, before Comet Dashing at Red again. This sent them both crashing hard into the ground, which cracked beneath them. Mere feet below them was a cavern of the mines, and its ceiling would not hold up against the dragons' battle for long. Ignitus, failing to register this, flew up to deliver another blow. However, Red fired a Dark Volt up at him, shocking him. The Fire Guardian tumbled down, landing on Red before he could move out of the way. The ground crumbled beneath them and they plunged into the mines.

"This has to stop!" Ignitus shouted.

"I will never stop, until we bring the new era!" Red refused.

"Then, I will just have to make sure you don't walk away alive!" Ignitus growled.

"Bring it!" Red challenged as they continued to fight.

* * *

As for Spyro and Deina, both were reaching their limits, having thrown various attacks at each other with neither gaining a significant advantage.

"Had enough?" Spyro gasped. The Dark Crystals were taking their toll on him, though he felt determined to fight on.

"Spyro, we have to go! You need to recover your strength!" Elora begged.

"You know she won't let us just walk out of here, Elora," Spyro said.

"You bet I won't!" Deina said, raising her staff again. But before she could unleash another spell, she was grabbed suddenly from behind by Aureole.

"What the?!" Deina cried.

"Stay away from him!" Aureole hissed. While the two of them grappled with each other, Sparx flew over to Spyro, Sheila right behind him.

"Spyro! Glad you're okay!" Sparx beamed. Then, he smacked Spyro on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Spyro demanded.

"For seriously bailing on us, hornhead! And they say I'm the reckless one! Even I won't go in rushing to save the day!"

"Well, at least I found them!" Spyro protested, but before they could argue further, more rubble fell from the ceiling.

"Let's just get out of here!" Elora cried. "Before this whole place comes down on top of us!"

"Right!" Spyro hurried to break the chains binding the Fauns in place with a blast of Fire. Cleem and Shabae were too weak to walk, so Sapia and Zen supported them.

"Let's go!" Sheila cried, and the group began to make their way back towards the surface.

However, Deina had other ideas. Pushing Aureole back, she aimed a blast of energy at Spyro. He barely saw it in time to duck to safety. Deina was about to attack again when Aureole grabbed her staff. The two wrestled for it, giving the children and their parents time to escape with the other prisoners. With Elora in the lead, they raced through the crumbling mines.

"What were those weird crystals?" Spyro asked. "They make me feel… weak."

"They're Dark Crystals," Elora said. "They have that effect on all Dragons. That's why they've been mining them."

"Then I reckon we collapse this mine, so they can't get anymore!" Spyro said.

"What?!" Sparx said. "That's too risky!"

"We can't let more of those Dark Crystals get out!"

"And we don't need to be crushed! Spyro, use your common sense!"

"Then you need to get the others out of here! I'll give you a head start!" Spyro said. Then he realised something important. "Elora, reckon there will be more prisoners in here?"

"Yes," Elora said. "I can help you find them!"

"Those Riptocs have been running you ragged for hours. Are you sure you want to stay here any longer?"

"I'm fine. Besides, someone needs to keep you on a leash!"

"Hah, hah, hah! Alright; Sheila, we'll meet you and the others at the surface."

"Alright then. Good luck," Sheila said, as she escorted the others out of the mine, while Spyro, Elora and Sparx hurried in the other direction.

"Be careful, kids!" Nina called after them.

Elora led Spyro and Sparx through the mines. Surprisingly, they encountered little resistance. This puzzled Spyro, as Ignitus had said this was meant to be a high-security prison. Something didn't seem right.

In one tunnel, they ran into an old face.

"Oh, my dear friends!" Moneybags cried. "Thank goodness you're here. This labour has ruined my suit!"

"Oh great, you again!" Spyro scoffed, annoyed. "What are you doing here?"

"I… he, he… got in trouble for turning Sheila loose back in Tall Plains," Moneybags mumbled awkwardly. "I thought they'd let me off after leading them to you, but-"

"Wait, you led them to us?!" Sparx interrupted furiously.

"Yeah, I think we'll be on our way!" Elora said coldly, not wanting to help the two-faced bear.

"No wait! You have to help me escape these mines!" Moneybags begged. "It's horrible here!"

"Yeah, no! We're here to save prisoners, and you're one of the bad guys," Sparx said.

"I've told you before; I was just doing my job. Besides, you may need me!"

"Oh, really?" Spyro's voice was laced with scepticism. "For what? Getting you a new suit or something?"

"No! Though that would be nice…"

"NO!"

"Alright, alright! I have information on Munitions Forge, and who's guarding Cordelia, the Water Guardian!"

"What do you know?" Spyro inquired suspiciously

"It's an Ape Conductor, who rides a train called Steam. He uses it to patrol the Forge through the railway tunnels. He makes certain that the Manweersmalls dig up all the Dark Gems they can find in the mines."

"So… how do we get to the Forge without this Conductor knowing?" Elora asked.

"I know of a secret passage which will get you there. But I do need to be freed if I'm going to help you."

Spyro, Sparx and Elora glanced at each other, wondering if freeing Moneybags would be a good idea. What if he pulled a fast one and demanded a big payment? That was the last thing Spyro wanted right now, especially with everything else on his mind. Still, maybe they could at least find where it was, and then, go on without the bear.

"Alright," Elora said. "You can show us where it is. But no payments this time. Understand?"

"Oh, yes, of course! Just free me, and I will help you. You have my word!" Moneybags said as sincerely as he could muster. Spyro went over to break the chains holding him. "Ah, thank you, all right then, I'll show you the secret passage then."

"Show us first, and then you can go!" Spyro said.

"Of course, of course!"

"But first, let's free the other prisoners," Spyro said. "Then, we'll set this place to blow!"

"Blow?!" Moneybags paled.

"Can't have them harvesting Dark Crystals now, can we?"

"Well, good point. Lead the way."

They proceeded onward to find the other prisoners. In one of the deeper mines, they saw mole-like creatures being forced to dig Dark Gems by the Riptocs. One of them roared at a scared mole to dig faster.

"Looks like we have some more Riptocs to deal with…" Elora said.

"Tell me about it!" Sparx agreed. "So Spyro, any ideas?"

"I do. I'll deal with those Riptoc chumps while you and Elora free the prisoners and get them to an escape route. Moneybags, you stay here, understand?"

"Yes," Moneybags replied, crouching down out of sight.

Spyro used a Comet Dash to ram into the nearest Riptoc, drawing the attention of the others.

"The Purple Dragon! Get 'im!"

Elora and Sparx went over to the moles to free them.

"Who-who are you?" one of them asked fearfully.

"We're friends," Elora whispered. "I'm Elora."

"And I'm the former god of Tall Plains, Sparx," the dragonfly boasted.

"Why, you don't have the stench of those creatures, Cynder or Red, so you're not enemies huh?"

"Uh… no, I was brought here to mine those Dark Gems. Who are you anyway?" Elora asked.

"Why, young lady, I'm Mole-Yair, leader of the Manweersmalls forced to dig in the mines. Though, I'm not much of a leader anymore. When my people are not mining here or at Munitions Forge, they're holed in the caves of Boyzitbig, waiting for it to blow."

"We can help you, sir," Elora said. "After we free the prisoners here, we're going to destroy this place. Then we're going to head over to Boyzitbig."

"Yeah, some Dragon friends of ours are trapped there as well," Sparx said.

"Ah, the Water Dragons, of course," Mole-Yair replied. "Yes, looks like we can help each other out."

"Sure, what can we help with?" Elora asked.

"Well, my brother Exhumor is at Boyzitbig and he knows that place inside and out!"

"Inside and out?"

"Yes, and I did heard a Water Dragon is being kept at the centre of the volcano."

"That's where the next Guardian is being kept!" Sparx said. "That's all we need, for now."

At that moment, Spyro came over after dealing with the Riptocs. Elora noticed their bodies were burnt and even mauled to a degree. She decided it was best not to think too deeply on that.

"Spyro, this is Mole-Yair," Elora said. "His brother is working at Boyzitbig, and might be able to help us find the Water Dragons and Cordelia."

"That's good," Spyro said. "Come on!"

At that moment, there was a flash of light, and Red suddenly appeared close by. "Ah, there you are, little dragon!" he snarled.

"So you must be Red, running this place!" Spyro growled.

"Indeed, I am. I have to say, you exceeded my expectations making it this far into my territory. Alas, you are still but a mere child," Red said.

"And you're an angry old man, siding with the bad guys," Sparx shot back.

"Well, we're all working together for a common case."

"If you dare threaten my friends, you'll regret it!" Spyro challenged Red.

"We can't focus on him. We have to go," Elora said.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Red said, and he shot a stream of energy at Elora, slamming her into the wall. That was the final straw for Spyro.

"NO! Now, you've done it!" Spyro snarled, his voice becoming distorted and his eyes glowing white again.

"Oh no…" Sparx moaned, worried.

"So, this is the form you defeated Sirorrialth with? Impressive, but you are facing a master Dragon…" Red sneered.

"BRING IT!" Spyro flew at Red, who fired dark plasma at Spyro. But the Purple Dragon dodged it as they flew up ahead.

"Elora, are you okay?" Sparx asked his sister.

She groans. "I guess… but I am roughed up a bit… where's Spyro?"

"He's gone all angry-mode again!"

"Oh no! We have to stop him, before he kills himself!" And she sprinted after the two warring Dragons. Sparx, Mole-Yair and Moneybags followed.

Red fired more dark blasts at Spyro, but the purple dragon deflected them and sent an Electric-Ice blast at Red, knocking him back.

"Impressive boy… But you won't be able to catch me!" Red smirks as he flew away from Spyro.

"Get back here!" Spyro yelled. He pursued Red, just as the former Elder fired a beam at the ceiling, causing debris to fall. Some only just missed him by inches. Spyro then cast a teleportation spell, which allowed him to appear right in front of Red and Comet Dash him in the stomach. "You're going to pay for your treachery!"

"Foolish Dragon," the former Elder hissed. "You can't possibly keep this Surge up forever!"

"Watch me!" he snarled, and he began firing a barrage of various elements at Red - Fire, Ice, Plasma, Water, Electricity, Wind, Ice-Fire, Electric-Ice and Magic.

Red's responding shield sent the blasts flying into the walls, causing the cavern to shake terribly. During his search for Red, Ignitus shepherded the prisoners he had released. He felt the tremors and feared what they meant.

"Spyro!" Then, Red was blasted into view, followed by a Fury Surge-enhanced Spyro.

"Spyro, NO!" Ignitus cried, hurrying forward.

Red was now badly injured as Spyro pinned him down, glaring at him.

"Who's the runt now, old man?" Spyro said. And he prepared to finish Red off, but Ignitus called out to him.

"Spyro, stop! Don't do this!"

"Stay back! This creep isn't getting off that easy!"

"Spyro, please! You'll die!"

"I'm still feeling fine, and it's been minutes!"

"You're drawing strength from the Dark Crystals! They're poisoning your mind!"

"I'm in control!"

Suddenly, Spyro felt a pair of arms grab him from behind and try to pull him away from Red. Shabae, unable to bear waiting for her daughter and her foster sons, had run back into the mine only to find Spyro at the verge of something unthinkable.

"Spyro, wait!"

"NO! GET OFF!" Spyro wheeled round and, purely on instinct, hit Shabae with a blast of Magic. She was slammed back into the wall. It was only then that Spyro realised what he'd done and gasped. This broke his focused rage and he returned to normal. He then realised that Elora and Sparx had seen everything.

"Oh no! No, no, no! I-I-It can't be…" Spyro was horrified at what he had done. Elora said nothing; did nothing. She only stared with tears in her eyes, horrified. Very upset, Spyro flew off in shame.

Very upset, Spyro flew off in shame.

"Spyro, wait!" Ignitus called out. Red then recovered and clutched his staff.

"Hold it right there, Ignitus! We need you to free the Dark Master!"

"I'll never help you free Malefor!"

"I didn't say you had a choice!"

"Well, here's a choice for you; this place is collapsing! Either continue this pointless fight, or surrender, and you may have a chance of living!"

"I have a counter-offer. You come with me and this cave does not becomes these children's tomb?"

"Never!" Ignitus gathered the injured Shabae up in his arms. "We'll meet again, Red! And you will face justice!"

Before Red could retaliate, rubble came down on top of him; he was only spared from being crushed by throwing up a shield. Taking advantage of this reprieve, Ignitus grabbed Elora and Sparx, and flew off.

"Hey, wait for us!" Moneybags and Mole-Yair hurried after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aureole had broken her fight with Deina to find Spyro, only to find that she had lost track of him. She then sought out Ignitus, only to be almost bowled over him as he flew towards the surface. Realising the situation at once, she grabbed Moneybags and Mole-Yair, and flew after her peer.

Soon, everyone was out of the mine, just as it collapsed. Ignitus, Aureole and the other prisoners had rendezvoused a safe distance away; the Riptocs and dinosaurs had been too flustered with getting away alive to bother them.

Ignitus lay Shabae down on the ground, where Aureole bent over her.

"Who did this to her?" Cleem asked, horrified.

Elora and Sparx were uneasy as to what to say, but Ignitus spoke first.

"Red did this… he attacked her while she was looking for Elora."

"What?!" Elora & Sparx asked, surprised.

Cleem shook with fury. "I should've known that monster would do this!"

"I will make sure he will be stopped. You have my word," Ignitus said.

"Hey, big guy, what about Spyro?" Sparx asked.

"He must still be trapped in the mines… We need to find him; he could be in danger!"

"No," said one of the Manweersmalls. "I saw a purple creature fly away from the mines moments ago."

"Where was he going?" Elora asked at once.

"He was heading in the direction of the Forge," the prisoner replied. "Though I don't think he's realised that, given he appeared to be in a state."

This made everyone very worried for Spyro. "We have to find him before the Dark Armies can capture him," Ignitus said. "I'd go myself, but I'm a little drained from my fight with Red."

They heard a familiar screech, and looked up to see Cynder flying overhead, her head swivelling from side to side. "And now Cynder is here, looking for me."

"Then Elora & I will go. We can't leave our bro, alone!" Sparx announced.

"Are you sure about that, little Lora?" Cleem asked, anxiously. "It'll be very dangerous!"

"Don't worry," Sapia beamed. "Elora can handle herself just fine."

"I'll be fine, dad," Elora promised, hugging her dad tightly.

"As will I," Sparx added, hugging his parents in turn.

"I'll come with ya!" Sheila said.

"Right," Elora said. She turned to Moneybags and Mole-Yair. "Okay, you two. Show us to the Forge!"

"Okay," Moneybags said, slowly backing away. "I just need to prepare first. Acquire some climbing gear; do some stretches; consult my doctor; and check up on my health insurance…" A pointed shove from Sheila set him towards the volcano. "Or we could go now… Now is good…"


	15. Personal Heat, part 2

Chapter 14: Personal Heat, Part 2

* * *

Spyro had had no idea where he was flying. It was as if he was on autopilot; his body was flying away from the Dino Mines, but his mind was a long way off. He felt drained; shocked. How could he have let himself lose control like that? How could he have hurt Shabae?!

His wings had carried him to a small beach with reddish sand, where his strength ran out. He was now lying in the surf, the water washing around, barely registering the volcanic ash that filled the sky.

"How could I let that happen?" Spyro moaned. "How could I be so foolish? Ignitus warned me, and I didn't listen." He sighed deeply. "They're probably not going to want me there anymore, especially not Elora!"

He bowed his head low, tears trickling down his snout and splashing into the water.

"How am I going to make up for all this?" Spyro whispered. Just then, a volcanic explosion broke in on his thoughts. He looked up and his eyes found the Volcano towering over the landscape, smoke billowing into the air

"This is Boyzitbig? Looks immense..."

Then, he remembered what Ignitus had said; the Water Dragons and their Guardian were being held in the Volcano, as well as the other Manweersmalls. Could this be his chance to make amends?

"Guess I have little other choice…" the Purple Dragon muttered, and he heaved himself up out of the water with some difficulty. His legs felt like lead, and he staggered a little.

After regaining full feeling in his limbs, Spyro began making his way along the beach towards Boyzitbig. As he did so, he noticed large pieces of machinery and a pipe that spewed lava into the sea. Just then, a swarm of purple beetles with red wings and markings flew towards him.

"Oh, buzz off!" Spyro said impatiently, swatting at them, but they ignored him. "Alright, you asked for it!" He let loose a stream of Fire; however, he almost immediately felt weaker, and the stream sizzled out in a second. What was worse, the Beetles were completely unfazed by the Fire.

"Oh come on!" Spyro cried, annoyed. The Fire Beetles continued to buzz at him, just as Spyro figured he could try his Ice Breath. Summoning as much strength as he could, he shot an Icicle at the nearest Fire Beetle. It fell to the ground, dead, while its fellows flew away in fright. "Well, that's one way to get rid of those creeps."

Then, Spyro heard talking nearby. He spotted an Ape Guard and Riptoc talking with each other and hid behind a rock. As quiet as a mouse, Spyro listened in on their conversion.

"So, heard that the dragon lady is powering another orb using that Guardian?" the Riptoc Guard asked.

"Yeah," the Ape replied. "From what I heard, she was called over to the Dino Mines, because the Fire Guardian had been spotted there."

"And have they got 'im?"

"So far, no. He vanished as quickly as he appeared."

"Bummer, I would've loved to see that dragon lady pummel that Fire Guardian to dirt! Dragons are the worst! Lucky we got a few on our side!"

"Yeah. We should keep a lookout for the purple dragon! There's a bounty for him! Preferably alive. Though that doesn't mean we can't hurt him!"

The two guards laughed as Spyro sneaked away to find a way inside the Forge.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elora, Sheila and Sparx had arrived at Munitions Forge with Moneybags and Mole-Yair. Elora coughed as something unpleasant filled her nostrils.

"Goodness, what is it?" she cried, covering her nose.

"Sulphur and brimstone, mate," Sheila said. "It naturally occurs around volcanoes."

"Right, we got you here," Moneybags said. "I'll be on my way now."

"Uh-uh; I think it's better to keep an eye on you," Sheila said.

"What? You want me to get deeper in the volcano? I just got out of the mines!" Moneybags complained.

"Hey! After you sold us out on Tall Plains, you don't deserve any chances!" Sparx said.

"You lot really don't know how business works!" Moneybags grumbled.

"No, and we hope we never do," Sparx said. "Now, come along."

As they made their way into the Forge, Elora found her beginning to sweat profusely.

"Land sakes, it's hot!" she panted, fanning herself with her hand.

"Indeed," Sheila said, also sweating.

"We can't let that stop us," Sparx said. "But it could take a while to find Spyro in this place! How far in is your brother, Mole-Yair?"

"Inside a prison camp where the Apes are on patrol with those nasty Riptocs. Some of the Manweersmalls are in the caves getting materials for those Dark Armies," he explained.

"Great… I bet those Apes & Riptocs have a good time in this place..." Sparx said.

"Indeed, they do," Mole-Yair agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spyro was making his way through a tunnel into the Forge, running along a set of tracks where carts were no doubt wheeled. Soon, the tunnel opened out into a large chamber with two large lava pools, a pumping mechanism and a crystal statue, no doubt one of the Water Dragons.

"Maybe I could get some help. That Dragon might know how to get around this place," Spyro muttered to himself. He walked up to the statue and touched the pad. There was a flash, and the Water Dragon, a thick-set Dragon with blue scales, purple wings that looked too small for flying, gills on his neck, webbed hands and feet, a tooth-necklace and a wooden hat, was freed.

"Thank you for releasing me, young one." The Dragon looked at Spyro and gasped. "The Purple Dragon? You did survive!"

"Yes," Spyro said. "I'm Spyro."

"I'm Bruno. Phew, it's sweltering here!"

"I don't feel that much heat."

"It's because I'm a Water Dragon. We feel the heat more."

"Right. Well, I need to find the Manweersmalls being held in this place. Do you know where I need to go?"

"Well, if you must know, they're being held in the tunnels of the volcano, where Apes and Riptocs are patrolling. And my water dragon friends are being held around the area," Bruno replied, gesturing into the tunnels nearby.

"I intend to free the others, especially the Guardian."

"Ah yes, Guardian Cordelia," Bruno acknowledged; Spyro nodded. "Well, once we free the dragons and rescue the Manweersmalls, we will escort them to a safe area and you can go through the mines; they're the quickest way to get to the Conductor and his dangerous train, Steam."

"Right." Spyro made to proceed towards the tunnel, but then staggered slightly.

"You okay, son?"

"Ohh... I feel so drained. I've… I really pushed myself earlier and now it seems I don't have much mana left."

"Well, we should find some Green Spirit Gems. It will do you good. In the meantime, stay close to me."

"Thanks."

They proceeded into the dark caves. Just then, they heard a buzzing noise. Next moment, more Fire Beetles came flying at them.

"Oh no!" Spyro groaned. "These things again!"

"No worries, young one," Bruno said. "I'll take care of this."

"But you don't have any water."

"I do have my Beast Maker skills. Watch this."

He closed his eyes and began to chant quietly under his breath. Suddenly, the Beetles suddenly turned around and flew away again.

"There! They're gone."

Spyro was astounded. "Wow, what did you do?"

"Simple, I just did a chant to make them leave."

"Well, glad it worked. Now to get some crystals." But as the two proceeded onward, they found no sign of any crystals. However, they did see a number of Manweersmalls secured by large pegs to the floor. Spyro remembered his promise to Mole-Yair. Strong or weak, he would save every prisoner here.

"Hold on!" he cried, and began breaking the pegs securing the Manweersmalls in place. As he did so, they were spotted by a Riptoc on patrol.

"It's the purple dragon! Men! The runt is here!" he called for his fellow troops, and a group of Riptocs came in.

"Young Dragon, find the other prisoners and free them!" Bruno said. "I'll deal with these dinosaurs!"

"Right!" Spyro said, and hurried off to find more Manweersmalls, while Bruno engaged the Riptocs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elora, Sheila, Sparx, Moneybags and Mole-Yair were also in the process of freeing Manweersmalls. Elora had acquired a sword from one of the guards Sheila knocked out to use as a weapon.

"There you go," Elora said, as she broke the peg securing one of the prisoners.

"Thank you, faun girl," the nearest Manweersmall said gratefully.

"Say, any one of you small guys seen a purple dragon around here?" Sparx asked.

"No, but…"

At that moment, a klaxon started up, echoing through the tunnels.

"That must be because of Spyro!" Sheila said, her ears folding back in response to the alarm.

"Then he must be nearby!" Elora said, and she took to her hooves through the tunnels. She was moving so quickly, that even Sheila, with her bounds, had difficulty keeping up.

A moment later, Spyro came into view, freeing some more Manweersmalls.

"Spyro!" Elora called.

Spyro looked round. The moment he saw his sister, he turned and sprinted away.

"Spyro, wait!" Elora shouted, and sprinted after him. The young Dragon didn't look back, though he did wonder why Elora was following him, especially after she had watched him nearly kill her mother.

Soon, Spyro reached a cave where a large bell with a long clapper was hung. Spyro ran towards the bell and flew up into it, grabbing onto the clapper. A moment later, Elora came in, looking around for her brother.

"Spyro, where are you?"

Spyro didn't answer; he knew speaking in the bell would give him away.

"Spyro?! SPYRO!" Elora shouted. Then, she sighed, just as Sparx arrived. "Why won't you respond?"

Spyro felt awful about ignoring Elora, but he didn't know what to say.

"Spy, listen," Elora said seriously. "I know... that what happened back into the Mines was... bad... but I'm certain you'd never, ever mean to hurt Mom! I should've been looking out for you. I promised Ignitus that I'd make sure you didn't lose your head again."

At this, Spyro felt he could keep silent no longer. He would not let his sister blame herself for his outburst.

"No!" he said firmly, his voice echoing inside the bell. "It's not your fault, Elora. I should've listened to Ignitus and Aureole! They told me what would happen if I used another Fury Surge, but I went and did it anyway!"

"Spyro, it was an accident! We can work things out!"

"I'm just getting my friends in danger! I was stupid and I hurt your mom because of it! You must've been so mad at me!"

"No, I wasn't. I was… horrified and scared, yes; but not mad, I swear."

Spyro wanted very much to believe her, but he found it hard to do so.

"Hey, big guy," Sparx called, suddenly appearing underneath the bell and looking up into it. "What are you doing in here?"

"Well…" But before Spyro could answer, there was a creaking noise. The bell yoke then gave way from Spyro's weight. Sparx flew out of the way just in time before it landed with a loud, echoing clang.

Elora gasped and ran towards the bell in panic. "Spyro! Spyro, are you okay?!"

"Oh no!" Sparx cried. "Spyro, listen, I'm sorry for all the insults I gave you when we were younger. I'm sorry if I called you fat and all, just… Please don't be dead…"

Both Elora and Sparx feared the worst for their brother. They couldn't bear the thought of losing him when they'd just rescued their parents! Suddenly, they heard some banging inside the bell. Elora and Sparx backed away quickly. Next moment, Spyro blasted his way out with a burst of green energy and flopped down onto the ground.

"What happened?" Spyro said, rotating his jaw. His ears were literally ringing like the bell; and his whole body felt heavy, as if he'd turned to lead.

"Spyro! You're alive!" Elora cried. She and Sparx grabbed their brother and hugging him. Spyro tried to push them away but he could barely lift his paw.

"Elora… Sparx…"

"Please don't run away from us again," Elora pleaded. "We were worried sick about you."

"But… Shabae…"

"She's alive," Elora said. "She's being treated by Aureole. She'll take care of her. Ignitus is staying with them where Cynder won't find him. I think he may have gone back to the haven."

"Okay…" Spyro said, his head bowed in shame. "I'm sorry. I just let my emotions get the better of me."

"Hey buddy, it happens to all of us," Sparx reassured. "Besides, if you were seriously hurt, we would've lost it too. But what's important is that we saved Elora and our folks!"

"And right now, we need to save the Manweersmalls. They could help us reach Cordelia," Elora said.

"Right," Spyro said. "Except I can barely stand now, after blasting my way out of that bell."

"How did you do that, by the way?" Sparx asked. "That blast was green."

"I just reacted instinctively," Spyro said. "But I really need to find some Spirit Gems, or I might just keel over any moment."

"That can be remedied," Bruno said, emerging from the tunnel, stirring a potion in a small cup in his hands. "I've managed to recover a few Spirit Gems from the Riptocs and mixed them into this potion. It won't restore your mana completely, but it should help you keep going. Here…"

He held out the cup. Spyro took it and drank. As he did so, a warm sensation of strength stole through him. His limbs suddenly felt energised again and he managed to climb back to his feet.

"Thank you," he said gratefully.

"No problem," Bruno said. "But I advise against using any more Elemental power until you can find some Spirit Gems, okay?"

"Understood."

"Good lad," Bruno said, just as Sheila, Moneybags and Mole-Yair arrived.

"Spyro mate, glad to see you again," Sheila said.

"Yeah, good to see you too. Sorry about earlier," Spyro apologised.

"It's alright, mate; right now, we do need to work together without jumping ahead," Sheila said.

"Heh, you had to say that," Sparx chuckled. Sheila rolled her eyes.

"Right," Mole-Yair declared. "Well, the camp where my brother is being held should be somewhere nearby."

"But how will we know your brother?" Elora asked.

"Yeah, no offence; but you Manny-were-smalls all look similar," Sparx added.

"Oh, you'll know him!" Mole-Yair laughed. "He is the most cantankerous, hard-nosed Manweersmall around! Whatever you do, don't get on his bad side!"

"We'll keep that in mind," Elora said. "You stay with…"

"Bruno."

"Bruno," Elora finished. "We'll rescue your brother and friends."

"An excellent strategy. Well, now that we saved some of those creatures, I should get going," Moneybags suggested, not wanting to stay where he was in danger.

"Fine, unless you want to run into Dark Blokes again," Sheila said, slyly.

"I'll… stay with Bruno here," Monyebags decided.

"Make sure he doesn't pull another fast one," Sheila said to Bruno, as she, Spyro, Elora and Sparx proceeded onward into the tunnels ahead.

In the next cave, they found another Dragon statue; along with a couple of Apes preparing to carry off some Dragon Eggs.

"Hey, you!" Spyro yelled. "Hand over those eggs, or else!"

"It's the purple dragon and he has his allies!" one of the apes said in surprise.

"Take the Eggs to the boss, we'll deal with those vermin!" another ape ordered as he drew a sword.

"Bring it, mates!" Sheila cried, slamming a fist into the face of the nearest Ape, knocking out several teeth. Sparx saw the Ape carrying the Eggs running of. He flew after him and hovered around the Ape's face.

"What kind of Fire Beetle are you?!" the Ape shouted, trying to swat Sparx away.

"Hey! I am not a beetle!" Sparx cried indignantly, before flying right in front of the Ape's eyes, dazzling him so much that he staggered backwards. Spyro, taking advantage of this, flew forward, and snatched the Eggs away from him. Elora then kicked the Ape in the chest so hard, he fell into a nearby pool of lava and melted instantly, screaming.

"Oooohhhh…" Elora yelped as she covered her eyes from the horrific sight. "Best to stay away from lava."

"Yeah, but man! Can't believe you did that," Spyro said, surprised.

"You she-goat!" another Ape roared. He had watched his fellow fall and, enraged, charged at Elora. Reacting, she swiped at him with her sword. With a whoosh and quick grinding noise, the sword cleaved through the Ape's skin. The Ape collapsed to the floor, dead.

"Well, at least that's a nicer way to go," Sparx gulped.

"Yeah, definitely better," Spyro agreed. The Dragon he subsequently released was covered with moss, which added to his water-based appearance. He wore a leaf for a hat, and a necklace with four teeth and a small sack hanging from it.

"Phew," he gasped. "It's so hot in there! It's like a sauna turned up to maximum. Thanks for freeing me. I'm Cleetus."

"Nice to meet you. Name's Spyro and these are my friends, Sparx, Elora & Sheila."

"Well, so you're a purple dragon. It's a blessing you survived," he said, impressed.

"And it's a blessing we saved you," Sparx said. "So any more dragons here in this hot place?"

"Hmm..." Cleetus thought for a moment. "I reckon about 9 or 10 more, plus Guardian Cordelia herself."

"Right," Spyro said. "We'll get on it. You get outta here! And take these Eggs with you."

"Cheers for the help," Cleetus said, and hurried off, the Eggs gathered in his arms.

The group hurried onward until they arrived in another large cavern. On the other side, Apes were gathered around a large steam locomotive with a caboose housing a load of crystals. One of the Apes wore a train driver's hat and carried a shovel. He had to be the Conductor.

"Come on, fellas! Steam needs more fuel, and we need to get to the Guardian! Cynder will return soon to claim the orb and the volcano will blow up when we're done!" the Conductor told his crew.

"Yes sir!" the crew replied. They climbed aboard and the engine puffed into the tunnel.

"We have to follow them; they could lead us to Cordelia," Spyro noted. Unfortunately, three Apes turned three different levers, causing a gate to close over the tunnel.

"Looks like we'll have to flip those switches if we're going to follow!" Elora said. "Spyro, you get the nearest one; Sheila, you get the second; I'll get the last one!"

"Right!" "Got it!"

Spyro went for the nearest lever. Ape saw him and threw a stick of dynamite, which narrowly missed. Spyro knocked the Ape away from the lever. He took a swipe at Spyro, hitting him in the face. Spyro staggered backwards. The Ape attempted to take advantage of this by throwing another stick of dynamite. But Spyro threw up a paw, which knocked the dynamite back at the Ape.

"Aw, cr-!" BOOM!

Sheila did a Super Jump towards her lever, and then did a slam right on top of the Ape, crushing him into the platform.

Elora ran to her respective Ape, dodging a sword swing before delivering an uppercut right in the Ape's face, knocking him out. All three switches were subsequently thrown, and the team regrouped next to the track.

"So, how are we going to catch up to that train?" Sparx asked.

"This will help!" Elora was pointing to a mine cart parked just in front of the buffers.

"Does anyone know how to drive this thing?" Sparx asked, as they climbed in.

"I'll do it!" Sheila said, taking the driver's seat. "'Old tight, mates! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

"Oh, joy," Sparx muttered.

Sheila started the cart, and kicked the throttle to maximum, and the cart shot into the tunnel. The track was full of twists and turns, and because the cart was travelling at breakneck speed, it was slightly nauseating. Before long, however, they were catching up to Steam.

"There's the train and its cargo!" Elora cried.

"Time to make it crash!" Sheila said, and next moment, the cart rammed into the caboose, shaking several gems loose, and alerting the crew to their pursuers.

"Ah! It's the Purple Dragon! He's chasing us!" one of the Apes shouted.

"Well, speed up, you fools!" the Conductor shouted. "And blow them to smithereenies!"

Spyro absorbed the Spirit Gems that showered him. He felt his strength and mana return. "Not if I blow you up first!" he shouted. Spyro shot a fire ball at the caboose, which threw an Ape off and into the unforgiving rocks speeding behind them.

Elora smiled. "Nice job, Spyro."

"And there's more where that came from!" Spyro remarked. He shot another fireball at the caboose, causing more Spirit Gems to break off, giving Spyro more power. The tunnel rose and fell and curved rapidly from side to side like a roller coaster. Apes lobbed dynamite at the cart, but every time they did this, Spyro, Elora and Sheila tilted the cart to one side or the other. It became a fine balance between staying on track and away from the blasts. The Conductor growled at them.

"You're tough, fellas! But you'll never catch me!" Steam accelerated ahead, over a junction that sent the cart onto another line. Now there were two tracks running side-by-side. Spyro kept shooting fireballs at the evil-looking locomotive, while Sheila struggled to keep up. Several more sticks of dynamite flew by, blowing up the track and blasting chunks from the walls behind them, as did several of Spyro's fireballs.

"If they keep this up, the tunnel's gonna collapse!" Sparx cried.

"But we can't let that train get away!" Spyro shouted.

"Keep firing, mate!" Sheila said as the two tracks became one again. Spyro was only too happy to oblige, thankful for the constant invigoration from the Spirit Gems that tumbled off the caboose. The tunnel continued to rise and fall rapidly. Sparx started to feel sick.

"Why did this thing not come with sickness bags?" he groaned as they took a hairpin bend at speed. Soon, they came to another junction. By now, the caboose had taken serious damage.

"You'll never catch us, purple boy!" the Conductor yelled. He slammed his fist on a button, and the coupling connecting the caboose to Steam broke. The Apes still on it quickly jumped onto the engine. Then, the Conductor hit the brakes hard, allowing the smaller cart to get ahead.

"What's going on?" Elora wondered aloud, as they passed another set of points.

"Oh no!" Sheila cried, and slammed the throttle to maximum. Next moment, Steam shot up behind them and slammed into them.

"No escape this time! Time to be derailed, critters! It's the end of the line for you!"

Sheila drove the cart as fast as she could, while Spyro fired back at the locomotive, though his shots had little effect. Then, just as it looked like Steam would catch up again, they came to another junction. The cart went one way while Steam went the other. The four friends all looked at each other.

"Whoa," Spyro said in relief.

"Yeah, whoa," Sheila agreed. Then, as she looked ahead again, "WHOA!"

As the cart came out of the tunnel, they came to a break in the track, and the cart shot into the air. All four of them jumped clear, landing on solid ground. The cart was less fortunate and plunged into a pool of lava below.

"Well, there goes our ride," Sparx said, not sounding too upset. "Back to walking, or flying, in my case…"

"Man! That was quite a rush!" Spyro grinned. "I feel quite pumped now!"

"Let's have some fun after we save the dragons," Elora suggested, though she too was clearly pumped by the chase. "Like, hey, there's another Dragon statue!"

"On it!" Spyro said, hurrying forwards towards the statue that stood on a small patch of rock in the middle of a lava pool. Despite being mostly resistant to the heat, here it seemed really intense; like walking through a furnace. But Spyro pressed on. He reached the statue and touched it, releasing a female Water Dragon with thin, green horns all over her body, fur clothing, numerous scars and a bone necklace.

"Argh, those Apes!" she cried, making to stride off and immediately collapsing from the heat. "Whoa, it's like an oven here! I need some water, and quickly!"

"I think we're near the sea here," Spyro said, pulling an arm over his shoulder. "Elora, give me a hand with Miss, what's your name?"

"Cascadia, young one."

"Miss Cascadia, okay." Spyro nodded as Elora came over to help the she-dragon up. As they made their way over to the cliff edge, below which was a beach, they suddenly heard a scuttling noise. Next moment, what looked like giant scorpions with Apes mounted on their backs came barrelling towards them.

"AHH!" Sparx cried. "What are those things?"

"Buffalo Beetles," Cascadia said. "The biggest beasts bred here!"

"Elora, Sheila, get her to the water!" Spyro said. "I'll deal with them!"

"Right!" the girls said, taking Cascadia down towards the shore, as Spyro confronted the Buffalo Beetles. One tried to take a snap at the young Dragon, but he dodged it. The other shot a fireball from its tail, which narrowly missed, though it left Spyro's wings a little scorched.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that!" the Purple Dragon snarled, and he sent a stream of ice at the offending Beetle, causing it to cry out in pain at the sudden exposure to an extreme low temperature. Spyro then channelled Electricity along the stream, zapping the Beetle and its rider. He used the Electricity to throw the Beetle off the edge of the cliff.

"How's that, huh?" Spyro smirked. The other Beetle reared in anger at what had happened to its friend, but before it could do anything else, a jet of water suddenly rose over the edge to deluge it. Spyro finished it with a blast of green energy like what he'd used to escape the bell.

"Well done, young Dragon," Cascadia said, as she levitated herself, Elora and Sheila into view on a geyser of water.

"Thanks," Spyro said. "I see that you're better now."

"I am. But I must warn you; my ability to help will be limited," Cascadia said, stepping off the geyser. "We Water Dragons are very sensitive to heat, as you have no doubt surmised. However, I have stashed enough water that should keep me going until we reach the prison camp."

"That's great," said Elora. "We need to get there to free the Manweersmalls. So, which way?"

"Along that cart track," Cascadia said, pointing upwards to a track that ran above them. "This way."

But at that moment, two Dreadwings flew towards them. "Uh oh! Dreadwings incoming!" Sparx said, scared.

"I'll deal with these creeps!" Cascadia said. "Time to make these creatures drown and gurgle!"

She raised her hands again, and two pillars of water rose, before forming into hands, which grabbed the Dreadwings and dragged them, riders and all, over the cliff and into the water below.

"Nice job Cascadia," Spyro said.

"Thank you. Now we should get going!" she said.

They climbed up onto the mine track that ran above them. Mine carts kept rattling by, frequently. Once or twice, the group were almost run over by one, and they had to leap off the track into floating platforms to avoid them. Once they reached the tunnel that the track ran out of, they hurried along until they came to a fork, where the track went off to the right. They then jumped off the track, just as another cart shot by.

"Phew!" Sheila said. "That was too close!"

Up ahead, they saw an opening, and just outside was another Manweersmall. "Hey, you think it could be Mole-Yair's brother?" Elora asked.

"Only one way to find out," Spyro said as he approached. As he got closer, the Manweersmall whirled round and raised his fists.

"Take one step closer and you'll get it!" he yelled.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Spyro cried. "We're on your side!"

"More likely you're spies for the Conductor!" Exhumor sneered. "Or that flying beast Cynder!"

"No, your brother, Mole-Yair, sent us!" Elora replied.

"Mole-Yair? My brother is alive?" Exhumor asked.

"Yes, he's safe and sound," Elora assured him.

"But I must say, he's the friendly one in the family," Sparx added.

"I am sorry, those were dark times for us and we can't take chances," Exhumor apologised. "Say, why did he send you here?"

"We're here to save you," Cascadia said.

"And yer brother told us yew might be able to help us find Cordelia," Sheila added.

"Ah, the female held at the core," Exhumor said. "I certainly can."

"Cool, so how will we get there?" Spyro said.

"We need to free my people, as Boyzitbig is getting more unstable by the minute. The majority of the Manweersmalls are being held in this camp." He pointed ahead to a large encampment, with several lava pits, pumping and drilling machines, and big huts to hold the Manweersmalls, all guarded by Apes, Riptocs and Buffalo Beetles. "There are rumours that your Dragoness friend is being held in the darkest pits of the volcano. Unless we escape soon, all of us are doomed!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Spyro said.

"Then go," Exhumor said. "Once you free my fellows, I can help open the passage that will lead you to your friend. But be on the watch for that Conductor!"

"That ape on the train? Yeah, we have encountered him already," Sheila crossed her arms.

"Alright, let's go!" Spyro said, leaping down into the camp. Elora and Sheila made to follow, but then stopped.

"What's up?" Spyro asked.

"I don't think Sheila and I can take much more of this heat!" Elora panted. "You might be able to handle it, but we have fur, not scales."

"You're not the only ones," Cascadia said. "We Water Dragons can't handle it, either, remember? You stay here with me. Spyro, you'll have to do this alone."

"All right then..." Spyro sighed, before turning to Sparx. "Sparx, you in?"

"Of course, but to make sure you don't do something reckless again," Sparx said.

"Heh, you sure know how to look out for me. Let's go!" Spyro ran towards the nearest hut. The Apes and Riptocs guarding it spotted him and rushed to meet him. The Riptocs brandished staffs and took swings at the Purple Dragons; Spyro evaded using his Wind-enhanced movements, though one did manage to clip him on the back.

"Ouch!"

An Ape took advantage of this to throw a stick of dynamite at him. Spyro blew it back with a Wind Cyclone. It flew at the hut and exploded. The door was blown open. The Manweersmalls inside cowered.

"Stay back!" Spyro cried, before whirling himself into an Electric Twister. The nearest Riptocs were lifted off their feet and fried in mid-air, before Spyro darted around to slam them into the ground. The Apes tried to intervene but got frozen by Ice Shards.

Once the coast was clear, the Manweersmalls all scampered out to safety. More Apes and Riptocs came at them, along with two more Buffalo Beetles. But Spyro blew them back with a blast of green energy, which he now suspected was his Earth element. He then decided to give Magic another go. Reciting an incantation that Cyril had taught him, there was a flash of light. All the Apes, Riptocs and Beetles were turned into sheep, which Spyro toasted with a powerful burst of Fire. This filled the air with the smell of roasting mutton.

"Hmm, smells great!" Sparx said.

Spyro went over to the other huts, and busted them open, freeing the other Manweersmalls. He then went back to the tunnel to meet Exhumor, and found Mole-Yair had just joined them.

"I see you crazy kids found each other!" Sparx noted.

"Yes we have… thanks to you," Mole-Yair replied gratefully.

"We're just disappointed you didn't leave any fun for us," Exhumor added.

"Maybe later, but right now, how do we get to Cordelia?" Spyro asked.

"That way, but be careful," Exhumor pointed to the big gate on the far side of the camp. "The Conductor and his maniacal locomotive will surely be close by.

"When you say 'be careful', does that mean 'try not to die'? I'm trying to do that anyway!" Sparx said.

"Come Exhumor, we must get all the Manweersmalls underground… where they belong!" Mole-Yair said to his brother, as the ground shook suddenly very hard.

"Before you do so, reckon you could help get the other Water Dragons out of here?" Spyro asked. "They won't make it out on their own!"

"But of course!" Mole-Yair said.

"When you find them, leave them as statues," Cascadia advised. "Bring them to me somewhere outside the Forge. There, I can release them safely."

"As you wish, Madame," Exhumor said.

"Come on, guys," Spyro said to the others. "Let's get to Cordelia!"

Elora and Sheila looked worried. "Will we make it down there? If it really is the darkest pit, it's likely to get very hot. I'm going to have a heatstroke if this keeps up. And I can't ask you to protect us, Spy."

"Then you go with Cascadia," Spyro said. "You'll be safe with her."

"What about you, mate?" Sheila asked, looking anxiously. "Will you be alright?"

"I will! I can handle some heat; and Sparx will too," Spyro said.

"Oh boy, diving into the fiery pits of the volcano with my brother to save the day. Yeah, I sure live for that." Sparx said, a bit annoyed.

"Well, you be careful Spyro, and good luck. And try not to be upset again," Elora winked. "If you know what I mean."

Spyro inclined his head in acknowledgement. Exhumor and Mole-Yair opened the gate for him, before they and their fellows dived underground. Spyro and Sparx set off for the volcano's core.

* * *

Soon, the two brothers reached the darkest pit of the volcano, just as Exhumor had said. There was a railway track running around the edges in a great circle, with two lines perpendicular to each other crossing the middle. Directly opposite them, encased in a burning cage, was Cordelia. Like the other Water Dragons, she was essentially a sea serpent, with sea blue scales, vestigial wings on her back, webbed hands, and a large fin on her tail.

"That must be her," Spyro said. There was no doubt in his mind. "Careful," he added to Sparx. "This is never easy."

"After the last three times, chief, you're getting no arguments from me," Sparx said.

Just then, a gate opened, and the menacing form of Steam rushed in. The Conductor waved his shovel from the cab.

"Oh, here we go again," Sparx groaned.

"You're a bit late fella," the Conductor said. "The orb's already been taken and the volcano is set to blow! But before that happens, me and Steam will take great pleasure running you down!"

Pistons hissing loudly, Steak began to rumble along the tracks that ran around the pit. Spyro shot a burst of fire at the locomotive, just as he had with the caboose during the chase in the tunnel. But it had no effect.

"Ha-Ha!" The Conductor crowed. "Your fire won't do you any good! You really think a train that runs near lava won't be fireproof?"

As Steam rumbled by, fire streamed from its cylinder cocks. Spyro flew back to avoid the flames, just as Steam surged down the centre of the railway circle. When it reached the other side, it scraped against the stone wall. This gave Spyro an idea. As Steam puffed round the track, Spyro tempted it by running across one of the radial lines. Steam turned onto that line, trying to run Spyro over. But Spyro dodged with Wind, and Steam crashed into the wall.

"No! Get up, Steam! Get up!" the Conductor shouted.

"Now's your chance Spyro!" Sparx said. Spyro sent a stream of Electricity at Steam's undercarriage. When it didn't do much, he tried an Ice Stream. This made Steam's metal crack slightly, until the Conductor managed to get the locomotive back onto its wheels.

"Not bad, but it won't go down that easily!" the Conductor said, continuing to drive Steam around. Spyro flew about, shooting Ice Shards at the large steam engine, which did seem to have a significant effect. He then tempted it by running across one of the middle tracks again, which led to Steam crashing and allowed Spyro to hit the undercarriage with more Ice. This made the Conductor furious.

"You'll pay for this!" he snarled, and Steam started to go faster. What was more, large rocks began shooting out of the funnel, landing at random spots around the area. One exploded near Spyro, almost burning his side.

"OW!" Spyro cried. The Conductor laughed derisively. This made Spyro angry, but he remembered Shabae, as well as Elora's words. He was determined not to let his anger get the better of him this time. Instead, he turned his energy towards something more effective and not as destructive: coldness built up inside him, fuelled by a detached view on his anger. Next moment, Sparx shot for cover, as a wave of super-cold Ice shot in all directions. The moment the wave hit Steam, the sharp contrast in temperature caused the metal to buckle and crack. The Conductor jumped clear, as Steam exploded, sending shattered metal everywhere.

"No! My beautiful Steam!" the Conductor wailed.

"You're finished, Ape Man!" Sparx chided.

Spyro advanced on the Conductor. "You want to become an Ape Ice statue?"

"No!" the Conductor cried. "Take their stupid Dragon friend! I'm out of here!" And he scampered like a jackrabbit.

"Yeah, run away, you wuss!" Spyro & Sparx laughed. They went over to Cordelia and Spyro released a burst of Ice that doused the flames, freeing Cordelia.

"Are you alright?" Spyro asked the Water Guardian.

Cordelia sat up slowly and blinked open her eyes.

"Oh, thank you," she said. "You must be the Purple Dragon. What a relief to see you alive."

"I'm Spyro."

"I'm Cordelia. I'm sorry to be blunt, but could you and your little friend help me out of here? The heat is getting to me, and I think the volcano might be about to blow."

"Yeah, I am thinking the same idea; the last place I ever want to be is in an active volcano," Sparx said.

"Agreed! Come on. Ignitus and Aureole are waiting for us," Spyro said.

"Oh, they're here too? I thought they were captured," Cordelia said, as Spyro used magic to levitate Cordelia beside him, given he was too small to carry her by himself.

"Aureole was, but we were able to rescue her," Spyro said, as he and Sparx flew back into the tunnel. "The other Water Dragons should be rescued too. The Manweersmalls are seeing to that."

"That is a relief," Cordelia smiled. Just then, there was a loud explosion, and lava started surging up behind them.

"Oh no!" Sparx wailed.

"We got to go!" Spyro said. He and Sparx flew faster to get away from the lava.

* * *

Outside the volcano, everyone, even the Apes and Riptocs were retreating. On the beach outside the Forge, Elora & Sheila were waiting with Cascadia and the other Water Dragons, worried for Spyro & Sparx.

"Where are they?" Elora cried anxiously. She was praying inwardly that Spyro and Sparx were alright. After another few minutes that felt much longer, something came shooting out of the Forge and stumbled onto the beach; two Dragons, and one Dragonfly.

"Ow…" Spyro staggered to his feet. "That was quite an explosion."

"Spyro! Sparx!" Elora ran to help her brothers. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah; we just saved another Guardian," Sparx said with a thumbs up. "Now, there's just one more."

"One more? Are the other Guardians saved?" Cordelia asked in surprise, as her fellow Water Dragons helped her up.

"Yeah, we just need to save one more Guardian and we're set," Spyro said.

"Come on. We need to regroup with Ignitus and our parents," Elora said.

"Would you be so kind as to carry me?" Spyro asked. "I'm a little tired from having to fly out of there at high speed."

"Sure thing, Spyro," Elora said, helping him up. "It's the least I can do for saving me and my parents."

"Yeah, and you did get out of the volcano," Sheila added as the group left the Forge to return to the haven.


	16. Tales and Torrents

**Tales and Torrents**

* * *

After escaping from Boyzitbig's eruption, our heroes returned to the hideout, where everyone was waiting.

"Spyro, Sparx, Elora!" Flash cried, as he and Nina flew forward to hug them. "You're okay!"

"Heh, yeah we are," Spyro panted. "I'm so happy to see you guys again."

"Tell me about it!" Sparx raved excitedly. "Our folks are back, we rescued the Water Dragons, and now we only have one more Guardian to save! I'd say things are going well for us."

"Don't get overconfident, young dragonfly," Cyril said. "There are still the Dark Armies we have to deal with; as well as Cynder, herself."

"And we have to stop them from powering more orbs using the remaining Guardians. Cynder has four orbs so far…" the Professor fretted. Although, he hadn't been mentioned explicitly, many glances shifted to Ignitus, who wore the most grim expression in the room.

"Are my parents okay?" Elora asked.

"Your mother is doing fine," Cleem answered, hurrying in to hug his daughter.

Elora sighed. "Oh, that's such a relief."

"Cleem, I'm really sorry for what I did to her," Spyro pleaded to his foster father.

"What you did? It was that horrible Dragon Red that did hurt her," Cleem replied.

"No." Spyro shook his head. "It was me! I did it! I attacked her! But I didn't mean to, I swear!"

The news shocked Cleem. Elora and Sparx held their breaths in worry. The other Guardians turned to each other in alarm, while Ignitus bowed his head in resignation.

"W-What?! I-It was you?!" Cleem stammered, looking at his foster son, appalled. "I hope that Red did it… so he could pay for his crimes! Tell me, Spyro is mistaken, right?" He turned desperately to Ignitus, hoping that the Fire Guardian would prove him right. But Ignitus shook his head.

"The young dragon is telling the truth…" Ignitus said. "And I am disappointed in him, as well as myself, for letting this to happen."

"Disappointed?!" Cleem seethed. "You said Red was the one who did this to Shabae! You lied to me!"

"I'm truly sorry," Ignitus said solemnly. "I... I thought it best at the time not to cause you anymore pain."

"Pain?!" Cleem cried furiously. "I'll give you pain when I..."

"No!" Cordelia said. She stood between them, ever the mediator. "While I understand your anger, good sir, fighting isn't going to solve anything."

"Fine!" Cleem said, with an fierce look at Ignitus and Spyro. "We've suffered enough..." He left to be with Shabae in the infirmary. Spyro felt worse still.

"I'm really sorry about all this. I never wanted this to happen!" he moaned. "Maybe I should go and speak…"

"I don't think it's a good time, bro…" Sparx said.

"Maybe we can talk about what happened…"

"No, Spyro," Ignitus said. "Cleem's very upset and we shouldn't be involved in this right now…"

"Look, Spy," Elora consoled, "Dad just needs time to calm down. We should be thankful that they're both still alive." Spryo wrestled with his heart for a moment until finally agreeing that they were right.

"Spyro, I need to have a word with you, in private," Ignitus said firmly.

Spyro gulped, but followed without dawdle.

"Good luck," Elora and Sparx whispered to him.

* * *

Ignitus led Spyro to the Guardian's chambers. There was a tapestry of the Fire Emblem and a few sculptures that looked to have been shaped from lava and cooled into the final results.

Ignitus settled himself in a chair and motioned for Spyro to sit before him. The young Dragon did so, unable to look his mentor in the eye. Ignitus gazed at Spyro for a few moments, which seemed even longer to Spyro. Then the Guardian sighed.

"Spyro, I'm disappointed. I thought I told you not to rush into danger, and how dangerous the Fury Surge is for you."

"I know," Spyro said heavily. "That's why I ran off; I knew I'd let you down."

"Then you should expect what I will say to you now. You need to do better to control yourself. I lied to Cleem in order to protect your relationship with him. However, doing so seemed to only worsen the damage. That error falls solely on my shoulders."

Spyro's gaze dropped lower. "It's just, since that dragon was killed in front of me, I haven't been able to get it out of my head. I then thought of Elora and my parents, and what the Dark Armies might do to them. I feared the worst... I mean, all I wanted was to protect them. Was that really so wrong?"

Ignitus sighed again. "Long ago, I would have felt the same in your position. But that doesn't make it right. I've known Dragons who acted with good intentions, only to cause more harm instead. Spyro, the reason I'm being hard on you is that I don't want you to make the same mistakes that Comet made."

"Who's Comet?"

"He was the first Purple Dragon; and a former friend…"

"There was another purple dragon, like me?"

"Yes." Ignitus gestured to a painting that showed a Dragon with his wings spread out wide over a vast valley. He had purple scales, like Spyro, though his looked closer to magenta in some areas. He had two large horns that curved upward from either side of his head. Spyro supposed that the Dragon was Comet.

"You said he was a friend?"

"He was born in the same Year of the Dragon as your mother and me. At the time, Comet was an anomaly. No one had ever seen anything like him. Variation in scale colour was rare; though not unheard of. But purple was completely foreign to us.

"His exceptionalism only grew when the Elders discovered his latent power. It was beyond anything anyone could have imagined. First, he mastered Fire, strange given he wasn't born of fire. Then, he mastered Ice, then Wind, and so on. It both intrigued and alarmed everyone, even Comet himself."

"He was scared of his own power?" Spyro wondered.

"At first, yes. But the Elders saw great potential in Comet and told him to embrace his power. Sibylla and I did the same. He was our dear friend and we wanted to see him succeed. By the time he reached adulthood, Comet became the most powerful Dragon ever known. Whole armies fell to his elemental might, and he became revered by all."

"Wow… that sounds amazing!"

"Yes, it was. However, his powers came with a price. Comet became enthralled by his talents, especially when he discovered the power of wielding Aether; the primal source of all energy. As the only Purple Dragon, Comet grew proud and conceited. He felt the power and reverence he possessed gave him the right to rule Avalar. I'm sorry to say that your mother and I did little to change that. In fact, for a time, we encouraged it."

"What?!" Spyro asked shocked.

"Yes, we thought that under Comet's leadership, things would be better for everyone. But Comet's ambitions proved greater and more terrible than we expected. When he proposed his desire to rule, the Elders and Guardians refused. In anger, Comet attacked them, and came very close to killing them. We only just managed to subdue him."

An expression of regret crossed Ignitus's face when he next spoke. "The Elders and Guardians did not take Comet's attempt to usurp them well. When Comet could not be talked down, he was exiled. That was the last time Sibylla and I ever saw our friend."

Spyro's mind was reeling. "So… what eventually happened to Comet?"

"There were… rumours. Some say he eventually became consumed by his own darkness. Others suggested that he was possessed by a dark essence that he tried to control. Either way, his hubris spelled the end of the good Dragon Comet had once been."

"And… what happened to Mum?"

"Well, both of us were prosecuted for our involvement with Comet's plans. Sibylla took the full brunt, and went into exile herself. I did not see her again until the night she entrusted your egg to me."

"Oh, I see…"

"I hope that by telling you this," Ignitus finished slowly, "that you understand why you need to be careful with your powers and emotions. I promised your mother that I wouldn't let you suffer the same fate as Comet. That's why I sent your egg down the Silver River the night that the Temple was attacked. She didn't want your life steered by circumstances. She wanted your life to be your choice."

Spyro thought for several moments. He felt dizzy, scared, confused and guilty all at once. With everything that had transpired that day, he felt as though his brain had been wrought like a sponge.

"Thanks for telling me Ignitus," he said finally. "I won't let you or Mum down; I promise."

"All right, then. Let's regroup with the rest of the Guardians," the Fire Guardian said, rising from his chair. "No doubt Cordelia will want to teach you how to master the Water element. By then, we will be ready to free Terrador."

"Right. But... can I have a rest first? My head's aching."

"Very well then," Ignitus agreed. Spyro retired to his room.

* * *

At the Mountain of Malefor, Gaul was furious at the news of Spyro and Ignitus' escape. "You wretched, worthless old dragon!" he shouted at Red, smashing a skull with his fist. "You had the Fire Guardian right in front of you and you failed to capture him?!"

"Forgive me, Gaul," Red said. "But the Purple Dragon is to blame for this. Deina and the Riptocs were of no help, either!"

"Quiet! I should've sent Cynder to deal with that purple runt!" Gaul growled. "And you, Red; you were responsible for the Dino Mines, yet you allowed the prisoners to escape! Including the Water Guardian! You are a disgrace! If the rebels free the Earth Dragons before we finish extracting their Guardian's power, our plans will be in jeopardy!"

"Ignitus has taught the boy more than I believed he had the stomach for," Red sneered. "I will not underestimate them again! I promise that I will capture Ignitus and destroy Spyro!"

"NO! You had your chance Red..." Gaul growled. "Besides, someone else has offered to deal with Spyro! Someone who, thus far, hasn't made a fool of himself against the rebels!"

"What?! You don't mean..."

"Oh, he does." It disgusted Red to hear Ripto's voice as he swaggered in. "I'll make sure that purple dragon will fall before my might!"

"Oh, give me a break," Red grumbled. "As if he stands a chance…"

"Hey, I heard that!"

Gaul held up a warning finger, stopping the argument before it began. "We also need to capture Ignitus. Unfortunately, there's no guarantee that he will show himself again after the last battle. We must draw him out, somehow."

"I have the solution, Gaul." Cynder approached. "We use Spyro as bait. From what I've heard, he seems to care very much about the boy. Harm Spyro, and Ignitus will come without hesitation."

Gaul and Ripto glanced at each other and smiled wickedly at the idea. They chuckled wickedly.

"Of course, the purple dragon's pain will draw Ignitus out. Then he'll be ripe for the picking." the Ape King said.

"Yes, and when Spyro attempts to rescue Terrador, we will prepare a trap for him…" Ripto said, tapping his gem on his sceptre.

"Then it's agreed. Ripto, you know what to do," Gaul commanded.

Ripto bowed in respect. "As you wish, my hairy friend. It'll be fun." Red growled, smoke furling from his nostrils. There were a thousand words on the tip of his tongue; but in the end, Red said nothing as Ripto left to prepare for his journey.

Gaul turned to Cynder. "Follow him and keep a lookout for Ignitus. In case Ripto fails, deal with Spyro yourself. Use any force necessary, but we want him alive until we have the Fire Guardian firmly in our grasp!"

Cynder bowed in acknowledgement, and flew off.

* * *

Back at the hideout, Spyro was taking a nap. Surprisingly, despite the harrowing events of the day, and the shocking tale he'd heard from Ignitus, he had no nightmares. As he rose from his nap, feeling more refreshed, he felt committed to his promise.

"Hey, Spyro. You up?" Sparx asked, as the young dragon stretched and yawned, before looking over at his brother and sister. They had watched him sleep to make sure he was alright.

"Yeah. I had a good nap, buddy," Spyro said. "Nothing to worry about."

"I hope Ignitus wasn't too hard on you," Elora said anxiously.

"He wasn't, but I did promise to be more careful in future," Spyro said. "So, is Cleem still mad at me?"

"Well, he's more upset than mad, but Mom's doing fine," Elora said. "I'm sure he'll understand you never meant to hurt her."

"I hope so," Spyro sighed. "I can't bear the thought of him hating me. We just got him and the others back. It'd be like losing him all over again."

"Dad could never hate you, Spy," Elora said gently. "You're just as much as his son as I am his daughter."

"Heh, heh. Can't argue with that," Spyro smiled as they left the room and joined the Guardians in the training dojo.

"Ah, Spyro, I trust you had a good nap?" Aureole asked.

"I did. So I believe Cordelia wishes to train me in the use of Water," Spyro said.

"That's right," Cordelia confirmed with a smile. "Now, I hear you've already had some experience in using Water, correct?"

"Yes, at Breeze Harbour," Spyro replied. "A voice told me to fill myself with water, heat it up, and then, shoot it at Sirorrialth as a scalding stream."

"Ah, yes, that's an impressive start," Cordelia smiled. "Now, as you know, Water is vital to all known forms of life. It makes up a large portion of our bodies. To manipulate Water, one must accept change, just as the tides of Water change. We are much more flexible than our cousins, the Ice Dragons; who are so rigid, it's a wonder they can move, sometimes." She smiled teasingly at that last comment.

"Hey!" Cyril exclaimed, nettled.

"Anyway, water is a part of us and in order to use it effectively, we do need to be part of it," Cordelia continued.

"And also show some restraint?" Spyro asked, sensing that particular lesson would get brought up.

"That is correct. Water does not tire, and it can be overwhelming. But the amount of Water you can produce by yourself is limited too. Without an external source, you can only use the Water in your body, and it should only be as a last resort. Doing so will dehydrate you and can be fatal." She held out a bag made from seaweed. "We carry Water around with us, whenever we have to venture away from the ocean. So, use this."

"Right," Spyro said, as training dummies appeared.

"So, first, show me that stream attack," Cordelia said. "Do as you did at Breeze Harbour."

"Right." Spyro took a massive gulp of water from the pouch, heated it in his stomach, and then sent boiling blasts at the dummies, which slammed them into the walls.

"Excellent," Cordelia said. "Now, to test your ability to manipulate Water. Given its flexible nature, you can shape it into any form you like, like waves, projectiles, and spheres."

"Wow, I can do that?" Spyro asked surprised.

"Try it yourself. Be at one with the water. Let your thoughts flow like a stream."

Spyro took a few deep breaths, relaxing his mind, before levitating the water residue from his first attack, and moulding it into a floating sphere, which submerged the nearest dummy. The dummy thrashed around, struggling to get free, before it went limp. With the next dummy, he hit it with a focused missile. The last he sliced in half with a water-composed blade.

"I am going to like using water."

"I'm glad to hear it, young one," Cordelia smiled. "Now, one last trick before we do the Fury. One can use Water for defence as well as offence. When an enemy moves in to attack, you can use Water to block or redirect attacks, which opens them up for a counterattack."

"Okay, I could do that," Spyro nodded.

"Get ready to defend yourself." She summoned more ape dummies. They ran at Spyro, who held his ground. He raised a wall of Water, which caught the punches aimed at him. This caused the dummies to stagger from the change in momentum, allowing Spyro to swipe at them with his claws and tail. A couple threw bombs at the Purple Dragon. He responded by creating a tendril of Water, which swiped the bombs back at their sources, blowing them up.

"Perfect, now for your Water Fury."

"Got it."

Water gathered around Spyro in a surging geyser as dummies advanced on him. Then, tidal waves swept across the room in all directions, sweeping up the dummies and smashing them against the wall.

Cordelia was very impressed at just how well Spyro had grasped the use of Water.

"Great job, Spyro. You seem a natural with Water."

"Heh, yeah. I suppose that talk with Ignitus about keeping my cool helped," Spyro noted.

"Then, you are lucky to have him as your mentor."

It was then that the other Guardians spoke up. "Well, young Spyro. It seems you're one step closer to being a master of the elements." Cyril praised.

"I wouldn't say master, exactly," Ignitus said. "He does has an excellent grasp on all of them so far, but there is still much left to learn."

"Too true," Volteer said. "Mastering one's inner mana takes vast lengths of time, coupled with perseverance, tenacity, spunk, indefatigability and diligence."

"Okay, I'm just tuning myself out whenever he speaks from now on," Sparx muttered.

"Spyro," Aureole said, "the last Guardian is my husband, Terrador. He and the other Earth Dragons are being held in my home, Cloud Spires. I… I wish to accompany you, but only so you know what to do when you get there. Other than that, I will have to lie low, so I'm not recaptured. With our forces regaining its strength and numbers, the Dark Armies will be determined to keep us weakened."

"I understand," Spyro said. "We'll need help to get around."

Just then, Sapia joined them, fully recovered from her brief imprisonment.

"Ah, Sapia," Elora said. "How are you feeling?"

"Ah, much better," Sapia replied, stretching. "I understand that you'll be going to Cloud Spires tomorrow. I'll be happy to accompany you as always."

"We wouldn't have it any other way," Spyro smiled.

"And I hear Sergeant Byrd will be there too," The Professor added.

"That penguin we met at Dante's Freezer?" Sparx asked. "Cool!"

"Then the only thing you need now is a good night's rest," Ignitus said. "With recent events, I would prefer if we could catch our breaths for longer. Alas, time is of the essence."

"We understand," Spyro said. "Come on, guys, let's go lie down."

As the siblings left the room, Ignitus spotted Flash and Nina about to follow.

"Excuse me," he called to them. "Can I speak to you two for a moment?"

"Sure, Mr Dragon," Nina said. "You boys get to bed. We'll be along shortly."

"Okay Mom," Sparx said.

As the young dragonfly, dragon and faun went to the room, Ignitus took Flash and Nina to his room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Flash asked.

"I just want to say, thank you," Ignitus began. "For all you have done for Spyro; taking him in, and raising him as your son. You gave him a proper childhood, free of the burden of being a Purple Dragon."

"Oh, it was no trouble," Nina said. "We just wanted him to be happy."

"We were lucky to find him when he was a lone egg," Flash said. "I'd say we did a good job raising him to who he is lately."

"You did, and I am grateful to the two of you." Ignitus smiled. "I believe Spyro would be, too."

"We also want to say thank you," Nina said. "For saving our children from those awful Apes. And for taking care of them after we were taken prisoner."

"It was my pleasure," Ignitus smiled.

"There is one thing I would like to ask you," Flash then said. "Do you know who Spyro's real parents are?"

Ignitus hesitated for a few moments, thinking. "Well, Sibylla, Spyro's mother disappeared after she entrusted his egg to me," he said finally. "And... I'm not sure about the father."

"That's a bummer… We would've liked to meet them," Flash said, a bit disappointed.

"It doesn't matter," Ignitus said bracingly. "No matter what, Spyro has a family now. A loving family. And that's good enough for him."

"I suppose so," Nina agreed. "Anyway, come on, Flash. Let's get to bed. It's been a long day." They bowed to Ignitus, who bowed in turn, and flew off to join their children.

Ignitus watched them go. A shard of guilt pierced his heart, at the fact that once again, he'd withheld the truth. But then, why did they need to know?

"You still haven't told them, or Spyro, have you?"

Ignitus looked up; Cordelia and Cyril had entered, with Volteer and Aureole outside the door.

"No," Ignitus said. "I haven't."

"Keeping the truth from them isn't going to make things better," Cordelia said gently. "Surely, your son deserves…"

"He deserves a better father!" Ignitus snapped. "And he has one. By all rights, Flash is his real father. He raised Spyro, nurtured him, and loved him. All the things I never could."

"Only because you were honouring his mother's wishes," Cordelia replied. "And it was out of love for both that you did so."

"Maybe," Ignitus admitted. "But I have committed too many mistakes to be a worthy father to Spyro."

"I can't believe this," Cyril scoffed, his voice very like his element in that moment. "Ignitus, Guardian of Fire, a coward?"

He had touched a nerve. Next thing Cyril knew, he was slammed hard against the wall, Ignitus' hand at his hand, while Fire Guardian's eyes burned like miniature suns and smoke furled from his nostrils.

**"Watch your tongue, Cyril! Or else I'll remind you what happens when Fire clashes with Ice!" **Ignitus snarled, his voice sounding almost bestial.

"Ignitus, you know that you had to save Spyro from the Apes' cruelty. Now that you are together again, you can't keep hiding from your fear," Cyril said, cool and unperturbed, albeit hoarse.

"Ignitus, please!" Aureole begged, as she, Cordelia and Volteer tried to pull him off Cyril. "Be reasonable! I've lost my daughter to the Dark Armies already! Don't let Spyro lose his father!"

Ignitus glared at his allies, but then stopped when he saw the pain in their eyes. He took a deep breath and released Cyril.

"You're right… You're completely right… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you, Cyril..." Ignitus said.

"We know you're very upset, but don't submit to your darkness… Don't make the same mistake Comet did," Cordelia said.

"You know I hate being compared to Comet! He became the Dark Master; and I'm trying to save Avalar! He and I are nothing alike and never will be."

"Maybe, but the road to darkness is paved with good intentions, Ignitus," Cyril warned grimly.

"Cyril, you're not being very helpful!" Aureole hissed.

"And Ignitus isn't honest with himself!"

"Enough!" Cordelia said firmly. "We know you told Spyro about Comet, Ignitus. We don't want any more pressure on him now. This discussion can wait for the time being. What's important now is saving Terrador!"

"Very well... But I don't want Spyro to know the truth about us from anyone," Ignitus insisted. "At least, not yet…"

"Fair enough," Volteer nodded. Ignitus wasn't satisfied until Cyril, at last, conceded to his demands.

"Then, we shall retire for the night," Ignitus said. "Good night to you all."

* * *

**A/N: The use of Water was inspired by Nooshak's trilogy The Legend of the Three, which is great and recommended.**


	17. Trouble in the Skies, Part 1

Trouble in the Sky, Part 1

* * *

Next morning, Spyro, Sparx and Elora rose from their sleep, feeling refreshed and relaxed after the stressful events of yesterday. Aureole had once again helped them sleep with her chanting, ensuring they were well prepared for the day ahead.

"Man, that was a good sleep," Spyro said, stretching.

"That Aureole really knows her stuff," Flash noted, as he and Nina rose.

"Well, she is a Dream... Knitter, Blender, whatever," Sparx replied.

"Weaver," Elora muttered.

"I... I wonder how Cleem and Shabae are doing," Spyro wondered. "I hope Cleem isn't still mad at me."

"I'm sure he's calmed down and that Mom feels better," Elora assured.

"It won't hurt to check up on them," Nina said.

The family left the room and proceeded to the infirmary. They saw Cleem sitting besides Shabae's bed, holding her hand as she slept. It was clear Cleem had only just woken up. Spyro knocked hesitantly.

The elder faun looked up. "Spyro?" To the young Dragon's relief, his foster father no longer seemed bitter towards him. "Did you sleep well?"

"I am truly sorry about what happened to Shabae. You know I would never hurt her..."

"I know you wouldn't, Spyro. I'm sorry I seemed angry at you last night. I was really angry at Ignitus for lying to me."

"He was trying to help," Spyro explained. "But he realises that what he did only made things worse."

"Well, he certainly did that," Cleem huffed.

"Hey, be reasonable, Cleem," Nina admonished. "Don't be too hard on him. He did save our children from harm."

Cleem sighed. "Alright, then." He looked at Spyro again. "I'm grateful to see you and Elora safe and sound again." Sparx cleared his throat, making Cleem chuckle. "I missed you too, Sparx. That time in the mines was rather dull without your constant wise-cracks."

"Well, it is part of my charm," Sparx smiled.

"And your annoyance factor," Elora added.

"Elora," Shabae whispered, her eyes still closed, "be nice to your brother."

"Heh, sorry," Elora smiled. "How are you feeling, Mum?"

"Much better, thanks, sweetie," Shabae said, opening her eyes. "It's so good that we're all together again."

"Indeed," Cleem nodded. "So, Spyro. Elora has told me you've awakened your Elemental Powers. How does it feel being able to breathe fire and ice and all that?"

"Honestly... both exciting, and recently, unnerving," Spyro admitted. "I've learned that there's so much I can do that I never realised. And yet, I don't always have control over them, like how I lost it before."

"Don't worry, son," Flash said. "You'll learn to master your abilities in time. Acknowledging your mistakes and making the choice to do better shows that you're becoming responsible with your powers. We're so proud that you're using them to help the people of Avalar."

"He is right," Cleem agreed. "And in the meantime, you'll always have your family to help you."

Spyro smiled. "Thanks, Dad and Cleem."

* * *

After a hasty breakfast, Spyro joined the Guardians in the Portal room, where the Professor were making final preparations.

"Okay, Spyro," Aureole said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Ready as Sparx is to crack jokes," Spyro replied.

"Oi!"

"There's something you should know, Spyro, before you depart," Ignitus added. "While you and Aureole head for Cloud Spires, we're going to liberate the Dragon Temple."

"Oh okay," Spyro said. "But I thought you guys are drained of your magic."

"We've had time to recover some of it. With what we've regained thus far, we should be enough against those Apes," Cyril said. "It takes much more than sapping our strength to keep us Dragons down." He spoke the last words with great pride.

"I'll fighting alongside the Guardians," Sheila said.

"You're not coming with us?" Elora asked.

"Nah, figure the Guardians need my help more," Sheila said. "You lot should be able to handle things without me."

"Okay, well, good luck," Spyro said.

"And you too, young Dragon," Ignitus said.

"Stay back, boys," Flash said, as he and Nina hugged their sons goodbye.

"Oh, we will. As long as no seriously evil monsters come for us again!" Sparx cried.

* * *

"Cloud Spires, as you may know, is the home of the Dream Weavers. We believe dreams have significant meaning and can become real with the right approach. As such, be prepared for some... unusual features as a reflection of our oneirology."

"On-ur- what?"

"That's the technical term for the study of dreams."

"Ah!"

Our heroes had arrived on a floating island, high up in the clouds. Aureole had taken a moment to admire the view before explaining what her domain was like.

"You know," Aureole added. "It is good to be home, even if it's only temporary."

"Yeah, it is quite beautiful here," Spyro admired. "It'll be awesome to fly around this place."

"I'm sure it will. But first things first; you need to rendezvous with Sergeant Byrd. He said he'd be here soon."

"Speak the magic words, and I shall appear, my good lady," called a voice. Sergeant Byrd soared into view on a jet-pack.

"Hello there, my friends," he greeted. "How nice to see you again."

"Great to see you again too, Byrd," Spyro smiled.

"Glad you'll be joining us in saving Terrador," Elora said.

"Well, of course. A good soldier never leaves a man behind!" Byrd pounded his chest.

"So, you know where the big guy is?" Sparx asked.

"We have a good idea," Byrd confirmed. "Our intelligence suggests that he is being held captive in the Haunted Towers. They're on the largest island within the vicinity. Unfortunately, the entrance is sealed up tight. It needs Orbs to be opened, but it also has a spell cast that we think only a Riptoc can lift. Any run-of-the-mill specimen would be simple to handle. Alas, that blasted old dinosaur, Ripto, is here as well! That makes our mission more complicated."

"Great! Guess we have to deal with him as well as finding the Orbs," Spyro grunted.

"Exactly," said Byrd. "I think I know where one of the Orbs is; inside Lofty Castle."

"Then that's where we start," Sparx said.

"I'll stay with Aureole," Sapia said. "To keep her safe, if it's okay."

"Your help is welcomed," Aureole smiled, before speaking to Spyro and the others. "May the Ancestors see you safely to your goal. Be careful."

"We will, don't worry," Spyro said. "Byrd, lead on."

They left Sapia and Aureole inside the temple they'd convened in and proceeded outside. Despite the severity of the situation, the group couldn't help but appreciate the beauty of Cloud Spires. The realm looked like something from a dream, with its opulent castle, glowing, oddly shaped plants, and sparkling pools of water.

"Sure is nice up here," Sparx commented.

"Indeed, but be careful, lad. Since the Apes took over, magic has been running low, and nightmares have been plaguing our allies to no end," Byrd explained, before turning to Spyro. "So, Spyro. How does it feel, fighting the good fight?"

"Well," Spyro mumbled. "It's been exciting for the most part, but difficult; and dangerous too. I've seen someone die right in front of me. I've gone into a Fury Surge twice. I've seen my family kidnapped. And I very nearly killed my foster mother. To be honest, I'm starting to wonder if I'm cut out for all this."

"I see," Byrd said. "Must've been hard for you."

"Believe me, you have no idea," Sparx said.

"I'm no stranger to death, lad. Although, I will admit that much of your other experiences are beyond my imagination. Nonetheless, know that you can always count on me for moral support," the penguin comforted. "After all, one of the key things that makes a soldier is loyalty to his men."

Spyro smiled, his heart lifting more. "Thanks, Sarge."

"No need for formalities to a fellow soldier. Byrd will do. Now, let's go."

Byrd led them to what looked like an upward stream of sparks and stepped into it. He rose into the air and then vanished. Spyro, Elora and Sparx followed. It was a curious sensation. Spyro felt energy tickling his body as he rose off his paws. The world twisted and distorted around them in a whirl of colour.

Next thing he knew, he was standing on another floating island and looking up at a vast, beautifully crafted castle that spanned several islands. Several turrets and spirals towered into the sky, where planets shone, and the colours were exquisite.

"Wow!" Spyro breathed.

"I know," Byrd agreed. "Quite an amazing construct. But don't let it distract you. This place is swarming with Apes, as well as Riptocs and Dreadwings."

"Got it! We'll let you take the lead here, Byrd," Spyro conceded.

"Wise decision, chum," Byrd said. "Now follow me. I know a way to get inside the castle undetected."

Byrd led the trio to a lower island below the castle. They ducked out of sight of a patrolling Ape soldier. The Ape scratched his body as he walked before stopping at the ledge to admire the view. Byrd signalled Spyro to knock him over the edge. With a nod, the Purple Dragon charged, slamming his horned head into the Ape's back. The Ape screamed shrilly as he fell into the abyss.

"See you next fall!" Sparx called after him, ignoring the headshakes at this rather poor joke. Byrd led them on to an opening, where Water was pouring out, though like before, it wasn't falling, but flowing up.

"Here we are."

"Not much for gravity, this water," Elora noted,

"When you study dreams, physics don't always apply," Byrd said. "Come on. And keep your heads down until I give the word."

"Right!" They all jumped into the water and it carried them into the castle.

Ahead, they saw two Riptocs guarding a cage. Trapped inside of it was a fairy. Below the surface of the water, Byrd signalled to Spyro, who understood at once. He decided to apply his training in Water manipulation here. Focusing on the two Riptocs, he made two spheres of water rise and engulf their heads. Bubbles erupted from their mouths as they discovered they suddenly couldn't breathe. Elora and Byrd took advantage of their panic to climb up and take the Apes down with hard decks. As an added precaution, Spyro froze them in place with a shot of Ice. He released the water surrounding their faces.

Sparx flew up to the cage and released the fairy inside. She had green eyes, ginger orange hair, a golden dress, and like Sparx, emitted a soft golden glow.

"Oh, thank you ever so much!" the fairy said.

"No problem! Always here to help," Spyro replied. "Name's Spyro; and the others are Sparx, Elora, and Byrd."

"A pleasure. My name is Zoe."

"What a lovely name," Elora replied. "So, why did those Riptoc creeps capture you?"

"For the fun of it, more than anything else," Zoe lamented. "Though we do have our magic; and they didn't want us pestering them."

"Where are the others, young miss?" Byrd asked.

"They're spread throughout the area, like the Dragon statues they have here."

"Can you show us where they are?"

"Of course," Zoe smiled. "We Fairies love to show newcomers around. Follow me." She flew off along the corridor, and the group followed her.

"She seems nice," Sparx said.

"And the more nice people we meet, the better," Spyro said. "Actually feels like a nice change after the reception we got at Tall Plains."

"Don't forget the Manweersmalls," Elora reminded.

"Ah yes, thanks."

* * *

The Dragon Temple stood as part of the settlement known as Horntail. It had been the epicentre of Dragon rearing and training for thousands of years. However, it had long since fallen under Dark Army control. But Ignitus and the other Guardians sought to change that.

The group had gathered under the shade of the woods near the town. "Here we are my friends: The Dragon Temple..." Ignitus sighed.

"Indeed," Cyril declared. "A safe haven for us and our young charges. Or at least, it was."

"Well now, we're going to salvage it," Volteer rambled, excited. "So, you have a plan of offence, attack, incursion, Ignitus?"

"I have given it some thought," Ignitus shared. "Given only one of us is at full strength, a frontal assault won't work. There are too many sentries on patrol here. We could try tunnelling underneath them and catch them unawares, but that would be difficult without Terrador to help. And flying overhead won't be an option because of the Dreadwings above us. We could try splitting and dividing their attention, but..." He trailed off.

"But what?" Sheila asked.

"It'll make us easy targets. We will need to distract them one-by-one and lure them away from the temple. That way we can thin their numbers without fearing reinforcements. It's a risk, but might be our best chance."

"It could work, All right then," Cordelia said. "Miss Sheila, would you do the honours?"

"Sure thing, mate," Sheila said. She hopped out into the open and slowly made her way towards the nearest guard. As soon as she was close enough, she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yoo-hoo."

The Ape whirled round, only to get an arrow to the face, fired by Zen.

"Gotcha!" Zen said, smirking.

As the Ape dropped dead, Sheila hopped over to another and knocked him out with a right hook to the face, before darting out of sight. A third Ape noticed two of his comrades were dead and looked around; alarmed and confused. He never saw Sheila's feet coming at him.

The commotion drew several other Apes towards Sheila, who hopped back towards the trees, luring them into her allies' trap. The moment the Apes reached the trees, Cyril gave the signal.

"NOW!" The Guardians and their allies pounced on the Apes, rendering them either knocked out or dead. Ignitus nodded at their handiwork.

"Now, we need to distract the Dreadwings so we have a clear run to the Temple. Any ideas?"

"Maybe Nina, Sheila and I could draw them away. Then you can move in," Flash suggested.

"That could work..." Ignitus agreed, though he looked apprehensive. Dreadwings were viscous beasts. If they were to catch Sheila and the dragonflies…

"Don't worry mate, they're trouble in the air, but I am faster on the ground. We could do this," Sheila reassured.

"And we're too small for them to make an easy grab."

"Very well. Good luck."

Sheila, Flash and Nina made their way out into the open again. The two dragonflies flew up towards the Dreadwings and began darting around to catch their attention.

"Hey, what are those things?" one of the Apes wondered.

"Glowing bugs! And colourful too!" another Ape said as he tried to swat them.

"Try and catch us, you creeps!" Flash said as he threw dust into the Ape's face

"Hey! Not cool! Get them!" the first Ape ordered.

"Why? They're no threat..." the second Ape noted. But he quickly changed his tune when Sheila leapt up high at them.

"Hey, mates!" the kangaroo smirked. She threw fruit at the apes' faces and pulled a face at them before turning and hopping away.

"Okay! Find that rodent lady and kill her!" the leader shouted. The others roared, as they flew down to the ground in pursuit of Sheila and the dragonflies.

"Right, here's our chance!" Ignitus said to the others. "Let's go!"

The group darted out from their cover towards the Temple. A few guards met them at the door, but they were either lifted into the air and slammed into hard surfaces, or else, transformed into harmless creatures, courtesy of Cyril and Volteer. With the way clear, the dragons entered the Temple.

The Dragon Temple was the same as Ignitus remembered it. Admittedly, it was a lot dustier than before, and the banner on the walls were tattered. Clearly, the Apes had chosen to just let it decay. But all in all, it was nothing they couldn't fix.

"Ah, home sweet home..." Ignitus sighed.

"Indeed. Now that we're almost together, we can prepare for our uprising against the Dark Armies!" Cyril proclaimed proudly.

"And hopefully, we can stop Cynder's rise and prevent Malefor's return..." Ignitus muttered, almost to himself, as he glanced at a large statue.

* * *

_Lofty Castle_

Zoe led Spyro and his compatriots to a courtyard. There, a Crystal Statue stood alongside two more Fairies in cages, all guarded by Riptocs and Apes.

"The Dragon is Nestor," Zoe whispered, as they hid from view. "The two Fairies are my friends, Stormy and Lucia."

"How do they keep you from using your magic?" Elora asked.

"Dark Magic infused with the cages," Zoe explained. "It nullifies our power."

"That stinks!" Sparx said.

"We'll see to that!" Spyro said. "You guys ready?"

"Yep!" the others shouted.

"Alright! Let's go!" Spyro said. They charged out of their hiding place.

"Hey, it's the purple dragon!" a Riptoc Guard shouted. "Kill him!"

"Sorry to be a bother, but you creeps have got to go!" Spyro said, sending Ice Shards at the Riptocs and Apes, freezing them where they stood, then torching them with Fire. Byrd fired rockets at more Apes, blowing them up. Elora shot another with an arrow, causing him to drop a key for the cages.

"That hurt!" the guard wailed.

"Then let me end the pain," Elora smirked, kicking him in the face with a hoof.

Spyro picked up the key and tossed to Zoe, before walking over to the Dragon Statue and touching, releasing Nestor. He was a green dragon, wearing a dark green vest with a golden necklace securing it. He carried a hammer in his right hand.

"Thank you for releasing me, young Dragon," Nestor said, stretching to ease the stiffness from his body.

"You are Nestor, I believe?"

"That is correct. And you are Spyro, no doubt."

"How do you know?"

"These goons talk a lot when they're bored."

Zoe went to the cages to release her fellow Fairies. One a male, the other female.

"Stormy, Lucia, are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, we are," Stormy replied.

"Oh, is that a purple dragon who saved us?" Lucia asked, surprised to see Spyro.

"Yes, this is Spyro and his friends, Sparx, Elora, and Sergeant Byrd. They came here to save us and the Earth Guardian. But they need the Orbs and a way to undo Ripto's spell."

"Amazing."

"Are there any other dragons here?" Spyro asked Nestor.

"Yes. There are more around the castle, and maybe one or two inside."

"Do any of you know where an Orb might be kept here?" Spyro asked.

"I think so. It's in a treasure room in the castle. The Apes always keep them with the other riches they've hoarded," Nestor replied.

"Sounds like the place for the bad guys to keep it," Sparx noted.

"I'll get the Orb!" Spyro declared. "The rest of you free the other Dragons and Fairies."

"Good idea!" Byrd approved. "I'll go with you!" He looked at Storm and Lucia. "Care to lead us there, little Fairies?"

"Oh, sure thing," Lucia agreed. "As we know the way."

"Good luck, you guys!" Elora said.

"Same to you, sis," Spyro said. He, Byrd and the Fairies flew up towards the castle. Meanwhile, Elora, Zoe, Sparx and Nestor continued their mission around the castle grounds. As Spyro and Byrd flew inside, a Riptoc guard ran to report their presence to his boss, Ripto.

The dinosaur wizard was walking down the hallway, admiring the aesthetic and grinning nastily. "Once I get rid of Spyro and those flithy creatures, I'll truly be on Gaul's good terms. Perhaps he'll let me have this place as my new home, and agree to do away with Red and Sirorrialth!"

"Boss, boss!" the guard cried as he approached Ripto. This annoyed him significantly.

"Can't you see I'm admiring my new fortress, you blockhead?!" Ripto snarled.

"Sorry, boss. But I just spotted the dragon with that flying penguin and two fairies! They're in the castle right now!"

"WHAT?!" Ripto cried. "Well, don't just stand there, you imbecile! Sound the alarm!"

"Yes, sir!" The soldier pressed a button. A klaxon started throughout the castle. Spyro and Byrd winced as the sound battered their eardrums.

"Uh-oh! Looks like Ripto knows we're here!" Byrd yelled over the noise.

"Well, we can't let that stop us!" Spyro said firmly. "They were going to find out, anyway. Let's keep going!"

"Right!" Byrd agreed.

They continued down the halls. Two Riptoc soldiers came charging at them, but Spyro merely blasted them aside with gusts of Wind.

"Out of the way, bozos!" Byrd cried.

A little further along, they found more cages with Fairies trapped inside, hanging from the ceiling and guarded by Apes.

"Allow me, young Dragon!" Byrd declared. He sent rockets flying at the guards. Getting an idea, Spyro decided to up the potency with charges of Electricity. Not only did this mean the Apes who got hit received a nasty shock, but those who weren't hit still got zapped when the rockets exploded.

"Smart thinking, kid!" Byrd grinned. "You'd make a great soldier!"

"I think I already am, Sergeant!" Spyro replied, saluting.

Storm and Lucia had just released their fellow Fairies. After they thanked the Dragon and Penguin for saving them, they flew off to safety.

A little way on, the group came to the treasury, where piles of gold, silver, and gems were heaped around the room. Among them was an Orb identical to the ones used at Dante's Freezer.

"There we are!" Byrd exclaimed, running over to pick it up. "One down, two to go!"

"Put that Orb back, you pesky bird!" came a voice from the doorway. It was Ripto.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Ripto!" Byrd affirmed, as he whirled to face the Riptoc sorcerer.

"That's Ripto?" Spyro chuckled. "He looks a bit short to be threatening!"

This proved a mistake, as Ripto, snarling with fury, sent a blast of energy at Spyro, which gazed his scales as he dodged it.

"Silence, you purple pest! Nobody ever makes fun of me and gets away with it!" Ripto shouted.

"Sheesh, you sure have an anger problem!" Sparx noted, hiding behind his brother.

"Careful, son! Ripto may be small, but he's a dangerous fellow!" Byrd warned. "He has a strong grudge against all dragons."

"Let me guess. It's because Red ordered the extermination of your kind?"

"Yes! Wait, what?!"

"You mean you didn't know?" Spyro asked, surprised.

"I don't think he does!" Sparx said.

"Red ordered my people to be wiped out?! I was told that the Guardians were to blame!" Ripto howled in fury. "Next time I see that red salamander, I'll kill him! I'll start with you!" He pointed at Spyro. "But I need you alive for Gaul and his dragon pet!"

"Sorry, shorty, but my calendar is filled with saving Avalar from the likes of you!" And Spyro shot a stream of Ice at the Riptoc wizard, who blocked it with a cast of Fire.

"Nice try, dragon! You're not the only one who can control the elements. My handle is better!"

Ripto summoned an Ice sphere around him like a shield. He then formed small boulders infused with Fire and sent them flying to Spyro and Byrd. The penguin Sergeant fired, blowing up the boulders, but red-hot pebbles sprayed everywhere, leaving Byrd's feathers singed, and causing him to drop the Orb.

"You'll make a lovely meal for Crush and Gulp when I'm through with you, birdy!" Ripto chuckled.

"Your goons wouldn't want to eat me! I'm too strong for their tastes!"

Spyro charged at Ripto with a Comet Dash. But the wizard transformed his barrier into Electricity, zapping Spyro and throwing him back.

"Spyro!" Sparx shouted, worried.

"You can't win! You're out of your depth!" Ripto mocked.

Spyro got up, not out of the fight yet. Ripto sent a stream of Electricity at him. Spyro flew over it and sent a stream of Water at Ripto, which conducted the Electricity and gave him a nasty shock.

"How's that for out of my depth?!" Spyro demanded.

"Ugh, clever trick, dragon! But it won't be enough! I'm not like my, ugh, 'comrades', Red and Sirorrialth!"

"Really? You don't seem as threatening as they are, shorty!"

"That's because I have fearsome minions at my side! Crush! Gulp!"

The room began to shake with heavy stomps and roars. Just then, the door smashed open, revealing to be two dinosaur monsters. One was blue with a large club and the other was a green giant who walked on all fours.

"Holy cow, they're big!" Sparx yelped, frightened.

"Very cowardly, shorty! Wanting to use other thugs to do your dirty work!"

"It's common sense to have minions who share my hatred for your kind. Now you're outnumbered!" Ripto hissed.

"You mean we're now equal!" Zoe cried, sending a zap of magic from her wand at Crush and Gulp, but it was easy to dodge as it was such a small blast.

"And I'm faster." Spyro sent a stream of Fire at the two minions, but they weathered it easily.

"The orb!" Byro made a grab for the orb, but Crush took a massive swipe at him with his club. Byrd only just dodged it. However, it did scrape his jetpack, damaging it. The club ultimately struck the wall, leaving a crack in it.

"Watch it, you idiot!" Ripto yelled. "You'll bring the roof down if you're not careful!"

"Sorry, boss!"

"I see the Orb!" Gulp spotted it on the ground, Crush having sent it flying. "It's mine!"

"Oh, no, you don't!" Spyro swooped down and grabbed it, only to be knocked back by a hard stamp by Gulp, causing the young Dragon to drop the Orb.

"Ooh, you're tough!" Byrd hissed. "But can you handle this?" And he fired a rocket at Gulp. But the green dinosaur simply opened his mouth and swallowed it. Smoke streamed from his mouth.

"Ha ha ha ha! Nice try, birdbrain!" Gulp laughed, before firing the laser guns on his back, which blew chunks from the ceiling.

"Spyro, we have to retreat! Fall back!" Byrd cried. Spyro didn't need telling twice. Using the Earth shot he'd picked up at Boyzitbig, he blasted a hole in the wall. Then he, Byrd, Zoe and Sparx swooped out.

"AFTER THEM!" Ripto yelled.

"You got it, boss!" Crush said as he smashed the hole wider and chased after the group, Gulp right behind him.

Spyro, Sparx, Zoe and Byrd ran ahead, trying to think of a way to get the orb from Ripto.

"Great, looks like Ripto has the orb now!" Spyro said.

"There is a chance to get it, but we do need to divide Ripto's goons, first" Byrd said. "They're brutal but aren't very bright."

"Then allow me!" Sparx said. "I'm the one with the sharpest tongue!"

He turned and pulled a face at Crush and Gulp.

"Hey, boys! Your mommas were so ugly, they'd make an onion cry!"

"Hey! Nobody insults my mother!" Gulp shouted.

"Or mine! Let's crush the bug!" Crush said, as he and Gulp chased after Sparx, getting them away from Spyro and Byrd.

"What do you know? Sparx's big mouth is actually good for something," Spyro said, just as Ripto appeared, looking for his minions.

"Where are those idiots?!"

Then Spyro charged at Ripto, hitting him hard in the stomach. The Orb flew into the air and Byrd caught it.

"What the?! You!"

"Thanks for the Orb, shorty. We'll be on our way!"

"Oh no you don't!" Ripto fired an energy blast at Spyro. He, Zoe and Byrd flew off down the corridors of the castle, the Riptoc wizard in hot wizard in hot pursuit.


End file.
